Not Gonna Get Us: Divine Goddess
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: EDWARD/GIRL!HARRY. "When I first met you, I thought if i kept my distance...stayed away, then I wouldn't hurt anybody. Espescially you" "Its a little too late for that, dont you think?" rating may change HIATUS
1. New Beginnings

****

Not Gonna Get Us

**HB; Just a little Crossover. **_**Harry Potter **_**type one. Rating may change. Slightly alternated eg. Fred and Remus are still alive and so are a few others. And I will not be much like **_**Twilight**_**, mostly **_**Harry Potter**_** and mostly my imagination. I'm really trying very hard not to read **_**Twilight Saga**_**. I really don't like the last three books. So, I'll only be trying to get the character personalities and stuff. And Edward will be more touchable. Like Juno will be able to kiss him, without him freaking or trying to kill her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, nor do I own the slight **_**Buffy**_** in this. I'm just screwing around with them. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling and Joss Wedon.**

**Pairings: EdwardXgirl!Harry and as usual…. CarlisleXEsme, EmmettXRosalie, JasperXAlice, RonXHermione**

**See if you can spot the **_**Charmed**_** reference!**

* * *

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met  
Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met_

_Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

_Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first_

**Samson - Regina Spektor**

* * *

**Prologue**

_I never tried to think of my death. Never gave it thought. Thinking of it would be like giving up. Giving up trying to live._

_I yearned to live, to finally have the life I dreamt of. Be with my friends, my family. Have my own, and when I did die, die happily with those I loved around me. But he was resurrected._

_I was plagued with thoughts of my death ever since, as the death of my classmate bore itself into my mind. A boy, not much older than me, his future torn away in an instant._

_More death followed, my godfather, whose death ripped a giant hole within me, one that had slowly begun to re-grow since the death of my parents. And those who died to protect me. And to repay them, I killed._

_I killed fathers, sons, mothers, and daughters, in their name. But I'd be ok. As long as I had my family, my sanity I had no need for._

_Then I met him. A Vampire. A Cold One. One that made me feel warm and safe. One who made me smile properly again, and wish that morning would come, but wished that it wouldn't so I could stay curled up with him, for just a bit longer._

_I never had enough. I always needed him for longer than I could. I loved him. Indefinitely. And I will be with him. Forever._

_Eternally His._

* * *

**CHAPTER I – New Beginnings**

**13th August 1996**

With a loud yawn, I pulled myself up, surveying my room with bleary eyes. Noticing the daylight flickering through my barely open curtains, I groaned at the thought of having to get up. Throwing my legs out of bed, I slipped my feet into my slippers, and padded out of my cluttered bedroom, within Number 4 Privet Drive. Making my way through all the clutter on the landing, I began to charge down the stairs, seeing a red haired boy crawl his way into the house.

"Ron, you're not telling me they're still there?" I asked, pausing on the bottom step, frowning.

"Yeah" Ron replied, making his way toward the kitchen. "I think they've doubled since last night. It would be easier if you just talked to them"

"You are kidding me right, brother?" I asked, following him. Ronald Weasley had been my best friend since we had first met on our way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry six years ago, and had been my blood brother for a year now. Being an orphan and an only child, the entire Weasley's, consisting of six sons and one daughter and the two doting parents, Molly and Arthur, had become my family, and I couldn't have asked for any better. Calm, laidback Bill, outdoorsy and wild, Charlie, troublemaking twins Fred and George, law-abiding Percy, sneaky Ginny, motherly Molly, and nervous Arthur, and finally cowardly but lovable Ron. Couldn't have asked for anything more.

But something was missing. Something was always missing.

"I'd rather choke on my own tongue then talk to them" I said now, sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, watching Ron give our curly haired friend, Hermione Granger, a kiss on the cheek. One thing I didn't like about Ron.

How loved up he and Hermione were.

Hermione, our book-worm friend, from just after Halloween at out first year at Hogwarts (after we saved her from a giant mountain troll, I might add), had finally shown Ron her true feelings in our last year. Before the last battle against Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort. Wizard. Murderer. Fiend. Many words described this…_man_. The man who had murdered my parents, Lily and James Potter, on Halloween when I was just a year old. Who, from just firing the infamous Killing Curse at me, had been rebounded upon, and the creature had hidden away, barely alive. Me, now an orphan, had been dumped upon the doorstep, this very doorstep, of my mothers sister, Petunia, a disfiguring scar shaped as lightning on my forehead, to be raised and kept safe. _Safe? Please…I was never safe. _

After ten years of neglect and bullying from my cousin, Dudley, I had finally received the letter announcing my participation of Hogwarts, delivered by my good friend, the half-giant, Hagrid. Since then, I had gained Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, my godfather Sirius, who I lost over a year ago against Voldemort, and my newest guardian, Remus Lupin, and in turn, his son, my godson, Teddy.

With them at my side, I fought against Voldemort, for the last time, a few weeks ago. After destroying all of the Horcruxes, and the one within myself, I had killed Lord Voldemort. And the Wizarding world could rebuild itself.

One bad thing came from this.

Those goddamn reporters. Wanting to hear the story. My full story. Even me hiding out at my Muggle family's house had not stopped them from attempting to talk to me. Neither did the threats I sent them.

Now, I yawned, ruffling up my untidy hair, before smiling at Hermione as she passed me a plate of toast.

"It would help, J.D" she said, taking the seat in front of me, Ron in turn taking the one next to her. "It would keep them off our backs"

"I can't talk to them" I muttered, picking my toast apart. "Not yet. Probably not ever". The two of them simply watched me, before Hermione leaned forward, a serious look on her face.

"So, you want to hide from them for a little while?" she asked.

"Them. The Ministry. All of them" I replied, lowering my gaze to my demolished breakfast, my hunger immediately disappearing.

"Then," Hermione said. "I think we should hide someplace better". I looked up and stared into her deep brown eyes. "If you want to hide from magic, J.D, then we can't stop you, but we won't leave you either. We need to hide someplace far, where there is no magic, or Ministry. For a while if you want. When you've dealt, we can come home"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione simply smiled, pulling an atlas out of nowhere. "How does America sound?"

Ron and me stared at her, then at each other, before looking back at the brunette. "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione merely giggled.

God, a sign of the apocalypse.

_Since when does Hermione GIGGLE?!_

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"Why America again?"

"Because Ronald, it's one of the few countries in the world, that doesn't have Wizards and Witches, or any magical community, and if they do, they're not ones that have a connection to _our _magical community"

"Oh, ok…. So…. Arizona?"

"Too hot"

"Nebraska?"

"Too central". Ron sighed, and turned another page. He looked up at me. "J.D, where do you reckon?"

I frowned from where I was cutting vegetables for our dinner at the kitchen counter. "Somewhere…somewhere where it's isolated, quiet, and where we can go to relax, but not be both-"

"AARGH!" I jumped as Hermione screamed, and jumped onto the kitchen chair, her eyes wide, staring at something near my feet. "Rats!"

Looking down, I saw three fully-grown rats scuttling around the kitchen floor. "Yeah, they're everywhere. Don't worry about them" I explained, nonchalantly.

Hermione glared at me. "Where did they come from?"

"Ummmm" I muttered, frowning in thought looking at the vermin. "The _Daily Prophet_, _Witch Weekly_, and a random newspaper" Looking back to Ron's flabbergasted look and Hermione's glare, I continued. "I found them nosing around our garbage"

"Juno" Hermione said, sternly. "You can't Transfigure every little problem. That's what us moving is for, so change them back"

"Hey-!"

"Now!"

"You never let me have any fun" I muttered with a pout, following the rats to the open back door. Pulling the small potion vial from my back pocket, I threw it at them, and with a large puff of smoke, three reporters, a man and two women, stood there, looking distraught.

"What the hell are y'all still doing here?" I said. "You're trespassing. Go on, get!" I finished, throwing a dishcloth at them, and they Disapparated immediately. Sighing, I turned back to the others, Hermione sitting back on her chair, frowning, Ron laughing under his breath and still flicking through the book.

"So, are we telling Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely" I said, continuing with the dinner. "I mean, he's gotta tell the Dursley's where we've gone. And if Dumbledore or anyone needs us, they can get in contact. We'll ignore them, but still" I added, with a smile.

"Forks?"

"No, Ron, we have enough. Anyway,-"

"No, Forks" he repeated, squinting at the atlas. "It's this tiny little town, on the coast of Washington. I mean, tiny. It's barely there". Leaning forward, I pulled the book from his hand, to see the town. On the coast of Washington, not far from Port Angeles, was a tiny town. And according to Hermione's markings and notations, only a group of shape-shifting werewolves lived there. Ones unconnected with our magical world.

I grinned at my friends. "Forks it is"

* * *

**HB; First chapter. Can't think of any more to add to it. Not really that good. They will get better. First published Twilight/ Harry Potter one. I'm focusing more on the other one sadly.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And ask questions if you need to.**


	2. The Cullens

**CHAPTER II- First Sight**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

This was the time of day Edward Cullen wished he could sleep.

High School.

Though, he supposed this dismal place of purgatory was his sleep, if sleep was defined as the inert state between active periods.

Though how would he act on this version of sleep, if all the humans' minds were merely full and bursting with talk of the new kids?

Three. Two girls and a boy. Siblings by the name of Dumbledore. Strange name. Uncommon. Made the students stand out more than need be. Edward had already caught sight of them in a few people's minds. Mainly the older girl a senior, dark brown curls, similar to that of Esme's, and the boy, junior, with a grin that reminded him of Emmett. He had rarely seen the other girl in people's minds, mainly just a small form, hidden by black untidy curls, and hid at the back of classrooms. And had continually corrected people with her name. Not Juno Diana, J.D.

This one confused Edward immensely. And intrigued him. As well as it did with most of the other students. But that wasn't important right not. Calming Jasper down was.

It had been two weeks since the Cullen's had gone on their last hunt, and the newest brother was struggling. They all were in some way. But being newest and weakest to bloodlust, he had to be watched like a hawk. All the tempting humans around, it was a miracle he hadn't snapped yet.

Even now, Edward saw in his brother's mind, him picturing himself walking behind a sandy haired girl, leaning down, feeling the blood pump around her body, then-

Edward kicked his brother's chair sharply, bringing him out of his daze.

"Sorry" he muttered. Edward merely shrugged, while Alice placed her hand on top of his.

"You weren't going to do anything" she soothed. "I could see that". I fought back a grimace that would give her lie away. Alice and me had to stick together. The freaks among freaks.

"It helps if you don't think of them as food" Alice murmured, gesturing at the sandy haired girl. "Her name is Whitney. She adores her baby sister, and Esme was invited by her mother to the garden party, remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper said, looking out the window, his tone ending the conversation. _He needs to hunt tonight. Testing his endurance like this…He has limits, he needs to keep to them._

Alice sighed, and stood with such grace for a vampire and emptied her untouched tray into the bin before twirling back to the table. She sat on Jasper's lap, an arm around his neck, and murmured low in his ear, so the others wouldn't catch. Whatever she said, or maybe her presence in general, but Jasper smiled and wound an arm around her waist.

_Edward Cullen._

Edward looked up at the sound of his name, and found himself staring to impossible green eyes.

* * *

**JUNO POV**

* * *

"Hi" I looked up to see a gangly boy with skin problems, and hair as black as an oil slick, lean across the aisle towards me. _Oh, my god. I've died and gone to a Snape spawn infested school._

Ignoring my thoughts, I smiled, and said, "Hey", trying to also ignore everyone within a three-seat radius, who had turned to stare.

"You're Juno Diana Dumbledore, right?" he asked, reminding me of Neville; overly helpful. I winced slightly at the length of my new name, but continued to smile.

"J.D" I corrected. "Call me J.D. It's easier, trust me"

He grinned. "Where's your next class?" I frowned, trying to remember my timetable.

"Government, in six"

"I'm going to fourth, I could show you the way…? I'm Eric" he added.

"Thanks" I said, gathering my bag, and following him out with the rest of the class.

English. One of the only few Muggle lessons I was actually good at, went surprisingly well. With the teacher gawking at me for only a minute, before sending me to the back of the class, still not avoiding the gazes. Though Eric seemed like a good friend to have. Being reminded of Neville was wonderful; one of the few people I missed back at school.

"So this is not different from England is it?" he asked, gesturing to the grey skies.

"Not really"

"So how come you moved to our lovely town of Forks?"

"We wanted a change of scenery"

"'We'?" he asked, just as we stopped outside the door to building six.

I smirked at him. "We" I said, with a nod, and entered the building.

The rest of my morning passed in a normal fashion. I was stared at by everyone, the teachers gawked at me, and many people looked at my scar; it was like being back at Hogwarts again. But Ron and Hermione were always with me in my classes. I sighed at that. Hermione, being many months older than me and Ron, was able to pass as a senior, seventeen, which she would be very soon, and got into the upper years. Ron and me were stuck as juniors, but were somehow separated in every class except for Gym. Not being able to even talk to the familiar red head, made me wish it were lunch so we could.

Mr Varner, immediately my most hated teacher, possibly more than Trelawney, was the only one who made me introduce myself, with I did through clenched teeth, before tripping over my own feet on my way to my desk.

After a few classes, I finally began to recognise some of the faces. At least my map was never needed. One girl, Jessica, sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, where in both lessons I sat staring out the window, walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch, though I protested.

Despite Being only five foot three myself, I had to look slightly down at Jessica, who was several inches smaller than me, her wild curls making up for it. She reminded me of Hermione, prattling on about teachers and so forth. I didn't try to keep up.

After grabbing something to eat, I spotted Ron and Hermione sitting together on the exact table Jessica and me were heading for. Speeding up slightly, I sat opposite them. Jessica sat beside me, and introduced all her friends, whose names I immediately forgot. The only one I really noticed was Eric who was sitting on Jessica's other side.

"Hey, J.D" Ron said, once he had gotten my full attention. "Got any stares yet?"

"How did you know?" I muttered, sarcastically.

"Well, it's your own fault for wearing that" Hermione stated, playing with Ron's fingers, which were resting on her shoulder. I frowned at her before looking down at my attire. After living in the wizarding world, my clothes were all strange and expensive and I couldn't simply wear a t-shirt and normal jeans like my friends, and having a splurging godfather didn't help. I was wearing a black silk tank top with a loose see through black shirt on top and tight dark jeans, with a studded belt with the word **PRONGS** on it, in tribute to my father, and my name. Personally, I thought I looked smart, but compared to Ron and Hermione, who were simply wearing jeans and a blouse and jersey, I was overdressed.

"Hermione, we're the new kids" I said. "It's gonna happen, no matter what I wear.

She shrugged. "How was class?" I smiled, but then winced and blinked as something flashed in my eyes. Blinking more, and rubbing my eyes, I opened them to see the girl beside Hermione, holding a camera.

"Sorry" she muttered, shyly. "We need a new story for the newspaper, and you guys are free"

"You shouldn't just do that" Eric snapped.

"No, it's o-" I was interrupted as Eric got up to follow his blond baby faced friend.

"It's cool, babe. I got your back" he smiled charmingly at me once more, before leaving. I stayed frozen for a second before turning back to the others.

"Did he just call me babe?" Ron chuckled at the look on my face, and began to steal pieces of my salad.

"Don't worry about it, Juno" Jessica said. "You're the shiny new toy, so…" _J.D. _I thought in exasperation. _My name is J.D!_

"So, how was class?" Hermione asked.

"Ok. Didn't pay attention in half of them"

"J.D!"

"What?" I asked. "I don't even know why you made me come here"

"I'm guessing you're the eldest?" Jessica inquired, smiling at Hermione. "Keep these two in check"

"Yes, sadly" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes, before looking back at me. "What do you have next?"

I frowned slightly, trying to remember, not noticing Ron had finished my salad. "Biology II and Gym"

"I have Biology too" the girl with the camera said. "We could go together if you want"

"Yeah, sure. What's your name again?" I asked.

"Angela"

I smiled at her, before looking around the lunch hall, my brow furrowed in thought. _Already bonding slightly with two people and talking about school…So much for a vacation._

We had arrived here in Forks only a week ago, into a small two bed roomed house on the edge of the city. Immediately, Ron and I had gone hunting for a car, which we found in the form of a conspicuous Chevy truck, from a boy named Jacob Black, while Hermione had signed us up for school. Much to mine and Ron's displeasure. We were merely here for us to isolate ourselves from the wizarding world, staying for only a few months maximum. But according to Hermione, three teenagers living alone in a house never leaving would be too suspicious, so we were to go to school, to give off an aura of normalcy. Which probably made things worse.

I looked around the students, hearing their buzz of talking in my ear. I bewildered me how they were so unaffected. Most kids of their age had already fought in a massive battle against the darkest wizard of all time, me myself killing him only two months ago, and these people were sitting here talking about meaningless things…like the new students. I scoffed and drank from my soda, before Ron could take it. People as young as Dennis Creevey knew the horrors of war, war that had ripped through almost all the magical communities. Giants, Dementors, Wizards, Trolls, Werewolves…and Vampires.

I shivered as I thought of the blood lusted animals. Glancing to see if the others had noticed, I saw both of them in a conversation with Angela, who seemed nice and trustworthy, while Jessica made comments that were either not wanted or unnecessary. _Not as nice or trustworthy. _It was then, thinking of all the magical creatures and staring blankly around the full and bustling cafeteria, I noticed them for the first time.

Five students. All the same, but all different. Three guys, and two girls. One of the boys was large, and heavily built with which was probably all muscle, and had curly dark hair. The other sitting beside him, was as tall, but more willowy had had flying honey blond hair. The last boy was probably the youngest, but also maybe the tallest. He had untidy bronze hair that fell forward into his eyes, and a serious look on his face, making it look stern and cold. The girls couldn't be more different. One was what could be described as a 'guy magnet', with a figure out of swimsuit magazines, and long curly blonde hair, similar to Hermione's. The other was smaller and thin in the extreme, with black hair, almost purple in the light, and a slight far away look in her eyes, reminding me of Luna.

They all looked at random directions, though the small girl kept darting her gaze to the willowy blond. They had a tray of untouched food in front of them, each one identical. They also had the same black eyes, flickered with topaz, despite the drastic differences in hair tones. They were insanely pale, more so than me, and they were all inhumanely beautiful. With faces like angels, they seemed to sit inside an oil painting, unmoving and uninterested in their surroundings; it was them that were important. Though they were all enchanting, I couldn't seem to take my eyes of the bronze-haired boy. He was probably the most beautiful, despite the blond girl. He was leaner than his muscular brother, but as he moved slightly towards the blond boy, all the muscles in his back shifted, showing he was possibly a sport player of some sort.

I tore my eyes from him as the small girl rose like a dancer and dropped her untouched lunch in the bin, before twirling back and into the blond's lap, who smiled and nuzzled her. My eyes widened, when it came to me.

_They're not human._

Only wizards with the use of glamour can make their appearances change so, or even look that beautiful. Veelas were naturally beautiful and enhanced it with their own magic. _Maybe they were doing the same? No, they're not using magic…_

_Maybe pixies or elves? No, the boys are too big and muscular…_

I needed to know. "Who are they?" I asked Jessica, tearing her away from her conversation immediately.

Almost as if someone had called his name, the youngest boy looked up, and his gaze immediately met mine. I gasped. I sat there rigid, staring back into his eyes, as my body did several things at once. My cheeks burned, my eyes widening, while my fists clenched. I was unable to tear my eyes away from the golden topaz. My heart began to beat frantically in my chest, and his lips curled up into a half smile, and he cocked his head to the side…._ as if he could hear_.

I looked down at the table, my cheeks burning.

Jessica giggled looking down as well. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the girl sitting on Jasper is Alice Cullen: they all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife" I stole another glance at the boy, to see him picking at his bagel, his lips moving too fast, to understand what he was saying.

I looked back up to see Ron looking at the students too, while Hermione was giving me a knowing smirk.

"What?" I muttered, under my breath. She merely shook her head, finishing her water. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the Cullen's. _Strange, unpopular names. I was expecting magical names._

"They are…beautiful" I said, unable to come up with any new words to describe these creatures.

"Yes!" Jessica practically squealed. "But they're all _together_, though. I mean, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. And they live together" she added, her voice scandalous.

"So, what ones are the Cullen's"? Hermione asked.

"None of them. Dr Cullen is like really young, in like his later twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ twins-the blonds- and they're foster children"

"Bit old, aren't they?" Ron inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"They are now. They're eighteen, but they've been with Mrs Cullen since they were eight. She's like their aunt or something"

I frowned slightly. "That's nice. To take in all them kids" I muttered, not able to keep the wistfulness out of my voice. Ron gave a pat on my arm, while Hermione smiled sympathetically.

Jessica, missing the tone of my voice, just continued. "I guess so. I don't think Mrs Cullen can have kids though" she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

I scowled and whirled round to face her. "What does that have to do with anything?! So the poor woman can't have kids, that don't mean she gets less respect! She's taken in all of those kids, and she's obviously done a very good job. Some people would love to be taken in by such an obviously kind woman. So, obviously she doesn't deserve your petty thoughts on her fertility status!" With that, I grabbed my bag, and ignoring Jessica's gob smacked face, I all but stormed out of the cafeteria.

Not noticing five pairs of golden eyes looking at me with respect.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Passion In Biology

**CHAPTER III- The Passion In Biology**

**Juno POV**

I sat inside my beaten up red Chevy truck, trying to lower my breathing once more. _God, that stupid stuck up bitch! Why the hell does the fact the woman's barren mean she gets no respect? That stupid jealous Jessica!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a shrill ringing in my bag. Pulling out my new mobile phone, I grinned at the name of the caller.

"Hey, Remus" I cried into the phone.

A soft chuckling could be heard on the other line. "I suppose you're happy to hear from me?"

"You have no idea. I really need to hear something very happy and wonderful to calm down, so how's my little Teddy?" I asked, smiling at the thought of my Metamorphogus godson.

"Well, he's changed his hair about thirty times since you've gone, and now's he stuck to dark hair and green eyes"

"Aw, he loves me so much, doesn't he?"

Remus laughed. "Any idea when you're coming home, cub?"

"I don't know. How's the WW?"

"WW?"

"Wizarding World"

"Ah. Nothing changed really. Arthur and Bill are trying very hard to make sure they don't find you. Molly's going crazy about how the three of you have actually gone" I felt a small pang in my chest at that. _Hopefully we haven't hurt her. _"Fred, George and Ginny are wishing you took them with you. They need more adventure, apparently. The reporters are mainly going on about your disappearance. And the Ministry have rounded up three more Death Eaters. Kingsley is good at what he does" I hummed in response, feeling myself relax at the sound of the werewolf's voice.

"Any I would know?" I asked.

"No. Not really. A few lesser-known ones. Ones that ran during the battle. Though they spotted Bellatrix and Fenrir somewhere in Egypt"

My fists clenched, my fingernails beginning to make small crescent shaped imprints into my palm. "They're lucky I'm not anywhere near them," I muttered.

Remus sighed. "Cub-"

"No. I if ever run into them or they find exactly where they are, I'm going for them. They're gonna pay for what they did to you and Padfoot-" I cut off as I heard the bell trilling in the distance. I sighed. "Sorry, Rem. I gotta go, I have class"

"Good Lord. Tell me about everything later"

"Will do. Love you, Remus. Give Teddy a kiss from me"

"Will do". I hung up, and slipped the phone into my bag, before running through the rain to find my next class.

When I finally entered the classroom a few minutes later, half the class was in there, Angel waving shyly from her seat in the back, which I returned, my smile dropping when I noticed she already had someone to sit next to. As did most people. The only other person I recognised was Eric's baby faced friend, grinning at me wolfishly. I ignored him, walking quickly towards the teacher, Mr Banner, who signed my slip, and gave me a quick talk on what exactly he expected from me, and what he expected me to know, before sending me to the only empty seat on the black topped tables: right next to one of the Cullen's.

The bronze-haired boy merely glanced at me, while I made my way over to the seat, feeling my cheeks already going pink. As soon as I had sat down, he went rigid, and looked at me strangely, almost with confusion, mixed with fear and…what seemed to be despair. Moving my chair slightly away from him as I could, without showing that I did such a thing, I pulled out my books and tried to concentrate on the lesson, needing to catch up on all this pointless Muggle knowledge.

Not easy.

While I tried to make as many notes as possible on what Mr Banner was saying, so I could also prove to Hermione I had a better attention span than Ron, the mysterious Cullen continued to watch me. I fidgeted and flushed under his gaze, but he still continued to survey me. One hand clenched and resting on his knee, and the other clamped on his mouth, as if resisting the urge to be sick, and he was rigid, like the statue he resembled. Except his eyes. His coal black, though I could swear they were golden topaz earlier, eyes roamed…everywhere.

I looked at him for the brief moment he looked at the teacher, trying to pull his eyes from me. His arms were clenched, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up showing the tense tendons, almost as if he was bracing himself. He was barely moving, sitting abnormally straight in his chair. Apart from his cold and foreboding posture, being closer up, I could see he was the most beautiful of his siblings. His almost marble face was clenched which only seemed to enhance the subtleness of which it was shaped. It was if he was an old painting, drawn by someone trying to depict an angel. I looked back at my desk, my cheeks almost on fire from my embarrassment.

_Great job, J.D! _I began to drum my fingers on the table in nervousness, biting the fingernails on my other hand. I had only been at this school for a few hours, the town for only a week, and I was already extremely attracted to one of the students. I had never been attracted to someone like this before. Only one or two boys back at Hogwarts had gotten my attention, but they never lasted, and it was never as intense and as…as animal as this one. I could already imagine his muscular arms holding me, seeing his perfect mouth smile at me, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach at just the thought. I smacked myself on the head, causing him to glance at me again.

He's a creature of some sort…

_He's a creature of some sort; you can't let yourself get attracted like this. It might not even be me reacting to him. It could be like a spell that attracts people, like the Veela charm…but no one else is reacting._

My eyes did a quick sweep of my closest neighbours, none looking at Cullen except for Eric's friend who kept glaring at him, and noticing me watching, gave me a quick smile. I swear I heard a territorial growl from Cullen at that.

Ignoring this animal reaction, I quickly established that no one apart from me was like this with Cullen, so…it was I?

I need Hermione!! I can't think like this!!

Chancing once more, I peeked up at Cullen, and regretted it; he was looking at my tense arms in what seemed like anger, and from possibly a result of a feeling of someone looking at him, just like in the cafeteria, he looked up, and our eyes met once again.

They seemed to burn and by the looks of it, I was now positive he was not breathing. I froze, as his eyes grew softer but more intense, and …filled with hunger? I found myself practically falling into the golden pools, and he slowly inched his seat closer to mine.

Suddenly, the bell trilled loudly in my ears, signalling the end of the lesson. I jumped out of my seat, grabbing my stuff, and was out of the room before anyone else. I stood outside the door, gasping, haphazardly trying to stuff my books back into my bag, hoping that Cullen would take a while to leave and that Angela knew where I had to go for Gym.

"Hello". I squeaked and jumped as something tapped my shoulder. Eric's friend looked alarmed.

"Sorry to scare you there. I'm Mike Newton"

"J.D"

"Nice to meet you, J.D" he said, looking concerned at my flushed and hyperventilating state. "What class do you have next?"

"Gym" I panted.

"Oh, same" he said, with a grin. "I could show you if you want"

I opened my mouth to protest, saying I'd wait for Angela. _I'd already had a brief encounter with her and I knew she could be trusted. After that particular encounter with that Cullen, I'm not gonna ask help from a boy. _But just then, Cullen himself exited the classroom, glaring at Mike…looking like a predator hunting its prey.

"Sure" I cried, enthusiastically, and Cullen's gaze was drawn back to me. Ignoring the creature, I grabbed Mike's arm. "Lead the way, Mikey!!"

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Edward walked to his Biology lesson, his mind still trying to process J.D. She intrigued him. When he tried to enter her mind, he came up with nothing. If it wasn't for the heartbeat he heard, he would've suspected that J.D. didn't even exist. Almost as if her mind was not melded together, as if she possessed no thoughts at all.

He was confused.

Entering the blacktopped table filled room, he went to his normal table where he sat alone; the humans knew not to sit near. They didn't know why, but in their small insignificant subconsciouses, they knew the Cullen's were dangerous.

Except the Dumbledore's. Once more his mind was back to them. The other two, the girl and the red-head, a couple, causing many rumours and scandals, as Rosalie and Emmett's relationship had done, their minds where like open books, and all he had to do was turn the page and everything was spilled out to him.

The boy, Ronald, was thinking almost normally for someone of his age group, though he said many strange phrases. Mostly, he was thinking that he, as he planned to hopefully drop out, the classes being to hard for him to handle, and that he would be safe from Hermione, if he got J.D. to protect him, leaving his girlfriend unable to hex him. He had the usual thoughts when he saw the Cullen's, but not believing anything Jessica said to him, and thought J.D. was instantly in the right when she protected Esme. Just as the brunette had left the cafeteria, her siblings had made their own remarks before leaving.

Hermione was similar, though she was always thinking about academics, and had immediately made friends with the nice quiet girl Angela, and upon seeing the Cullen's, her thoughts had immediately tried to process J.D's reaction to Edward; Hermione's mind was definitely one Edward felt comfortable reading.

_Yes!_ Came Mike Newton's thoughts. Edward glanced up to see the door to the room open, this time J.D. entering. Her shoulder bag clutched tightly to her in nerves, she waved at Angela, an identity bracelet on her hand shining from the lights as she did so. She ignored the glances Mike was giving her and went straight towards the teacher. Edward merely sighed and pushed his books over to his side of the table, though there was no need for them; Mr Banner taught him things he already knew.

Mr Banner gave the girl the usual talk, signed her slip, and sent her to the only available seat; right next to Edward. She had already begun to blush, and Edward could hear the beating of her heart, and see her blood pulsing under her almost translucent skin. She sat down beside him, and Edward immediately went rigid. The nicest scent…the nicest scent he had smelt in over eighty years was sitting right beside him, and it was overpowering him.

He was a monster; all the humanity in him had gone instantly. There was nothing but the desire to claim that scent as his own. Confusion swept over him, and he stared at J.D, who seeing him looking at her edged her seat away from him. Edward almost whimpered at that. Such a beautiful scent should be kept as close as possible.

The mysteries of her thoughts were already forgotten. Her mind could be blank and empty for all he cared right now. He wanted to stare into her emerald eyes, drown in her scent, and claim her as his. He would kill everyone in this room to prove it. Slaughter them all to prove she was his. But he would never bite her. She was not food. The thought of even trying to bite her repulsed him. Something like her can't be condemned like him.

He clamped a hand over his mouth as venom began to pool in his throat anyway and he clenched his hands into fists. He watched her fidget and squirm under his gaze, her cheeks red, while she tried to make notes on the lesson at the same time. Edward drowned out everything, all the noise and thoughts of those around him, and solely concentrated on the sound of her flowing blood, and the frantic beating of her heart.

The girl was small, possibly just slightly taller than Alice, and her hair fell into soft black curls, like coal, around her shoulders. Her eyes…her eyes were like a trap. Green glittering diamonds that drew him ever closer to her. Ringed with black eyeliner, only enhancing them. Another capturing part of her was a disfiguring lightning shaped scar across her forehead, which made Edward burn with anger.

Torture, Murder and Death for whoever had made that on her. Death for anyone who had pained and hurt her like that. He would kill them, all of them. Snap their necks one by one, rip out their throats, none would ever see him coming.

He looked away from her, trying to calm his rampaging thoughts. _Carlisle. Esme. Jasper. Alice. Emmett. Rosalie. Carlisle. Esme… _He repeated their names again and again in his head, their faces flashing before his eyes. Not matter how hard it was, he would not allow them to be hurt. They were not his family, not by blood, but he loved them. For eighty years he had been with Carlisle, and the Cullen family had grown. They would still love him, no matter what he did. They trusted him, knew he was better than he thought he was, but he would do what he had to.

But he could see the result. He would be pleased, having decimated the people who had hurt Juno (she was Juno to him, a name of beauty, not a shortened name of J.D, a name that told nothing for her) but he saw what would occur next. He saw the Volturi ripping his family apart, and burning the pieces. He saw Esme's beauty face breaking, but no tears would fall. He saw Jasper and Alice's fear and pain has they were torn from each other's grasp before their demise. Edward saw himself, with the worst punishment of all.

He must hate this girl, the girl who could ruin everything. But he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he couldn't.

He looked at her once more. She was drumming her fingers on the table and biting her nails. _I'm making her nervous…._ Edward thought with a smile. She was looking around the classroom, everywhere except for him. He saw her look at mike Newton, who smiled. Edward growled ferociously, and by Juno's freeze, he could tell that she must have heard.

She continued to look away from him, and he could feel that her heartbeat had increased from his animal reaction. The drumming of her fingers had increased, and his anger was only enhanced by what he saw. Scars, one made from a knife, and several made form seemed almost like animal claw marks littered her arms, just visible through the thin material of her shirt.

Feeling that someone was looking at him, he glanced and his eyes met Juno's. She was scared, and confused by him, he could tell from the way she sat, but now all he could see was her eyes. AA small crease appeared on her forehead, and Edward slowly inched his chair, closer.

Juno jumped as the bell suddenly went off, while Edward cursed the school in his mind. Before he could try to make proper contact with the girl, she had grabbed her bag and books, and all but ran out of the classroom, her eyes wide. Edward grabbed his own equipment, and followed trying to keep a human pace. What he saw angered him. Juno was breathless, possibly with fear or confusion and she was in a conversation with Mike Newton. Seeing the Cullen, she paled even more, and grabbed Mike's arm with a dazzling smile. All Edward could do was glare after the boy as the two made their way to their next lesson.

Edward Cullen really did hate Mike Newton.

* * *

**JUNO POV**

I had gotten to Gym in one piece, but the more important thing; Mike did too. I had to talk to Hermione about what I'm meant to do about that Cullen. I wasn't scared per say, but I was incredibly freaked. I have never met anyone that seemed as animal, or dangerous as him. And with the deathly glare he had given Mike, I could tell; he was not an animal to be messed with.

Ducking away from Mike as we entered the Gymnasium, I almost sagged with relief, as I saw Hermione sitting there, a book clasped in her hands. Quickly saying I would talk to Mike later, I marched towards the coach, determined to talk to Hermione as quick as possible.

The coach merely gave me a quick talk, saying I wouldn't have to do Gym today and that I will have to do it next lesson. I smiled at him, thanking him, before running towards Hermione, halting halfway over to her.

The Cullen's were there. The three possibly oldest ones, the blond girl and boy and the muscular one, were all sitting on the stands, books on their laps, and were doing their usual look at everything except for people act. And looking towards the door, I saw the Cullen from Biology walk in, the pixie like one following him.

"Great" I muttered, walking to Hermione. "Just great" I sat next to my friend, who smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, how was Biology?" she asked, putting her book back into her bag. "You were pretty angry when you left lunch"

"Remus calmed me down. Hearing about Teddy was great. Though Biology was horrible"

"Why?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"You know the brown haired Cullen? That one" I muttered, my voice low, and I barely inclined my head to where said Cullen was walking into the changing rooms. Hermione nodded. "I had to sit next to him, and I tell you; I think something is wrong with him. The entire lesson, he didn't move, I swear, he didn't even breathe. He just kept…looking at me"

Hermione stared at me for a moment. "You are flushed, freaked and annoyed because a boy was looking at you?"

"You don't get it. He was like looking at me weird. Sort of like an….animal thing" I murmured, my eyes darting around the room, making sure no one was trying to eavesdrop.

"Maybe he likes you. Animal attraction" Hermione merely shrugged, when I looked at her like she had gone mad. "I know the Cullen's are a bit strange. I had English with the blond and he looked like he was in severe pain. Maybe being foster kids and being adopted, they didn't have good childhoods"

"I didn't have a good childhood, and you don't see me looking at people like they were my next meal" I snapped, leaning back against the bench. "Why are you here anyway, Hermione?"

"Don't bite my head off, June. I am trying to help" she snapped back, before sighing. "Seniors have a free period now so I came to see you and Ron make fools of yourselves in American sport" _That's probably why the other Cullen's are here. They look like seniors. Hell, they look like teachers._

"Oh" I said.

Hermione sighed again. "How about we talk more about this boy at home, ok?" I smiled and nodded. _Hermione will know what he is. She is the know-it-all._

The lesson was pretty straightforward. They were playing dodge ball, and Ron, using his skills as a Quidditch keeper, managed to get out half of the other team, and only got hit in the last minute of the game. He was immediately one of the coach's favourites. I was mad at him though; through the entire game he hadn't managed to hit the Cullen.

As soon as Ron had changed, we made our way to the truck. We had just reached the door, when Hermione gave me her and Ron's slips.

"Can you give these in for us, please?" she inquired. I nodded, and walked across the lot to get to the FRONT OFFICE. I embraced the warmness of the room with almost opened arms. But after a quick once over of the room, I wanted to walk right back out again. Standing at the counter, one hand in his tousled hair, was Cullen.

I leant against the doorframe, though, determined to wait. I quickly got the gist of what he was saying. He wanted to switch from sixth hour Biology to any time – any other time. A part of me felt hurt about that. Part of me, the dormant Slytherin part, was determined to hex his ass before drilling into him what the hell his problem was, while the Gryffindor in me wanted to hear what he had to say…then kick the crap out of him.

I sighed. _I hate boys. They should've taught us how to speak to them when we were at Hogwarts. Would've been so much more necessary than Divination. _The door to the office flew open, causing my hair to fly around my face. A girl ran in, dropped something in the basket and walked out. But it the short space of time the door was open, Cullen had frozen. He turned to face me, his eyes looking soft and almost wounded and worried. I merely stared him down, until he turned back to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry about wasting your time" he muttered, in a musical voice like velvet, before turning and without looking at me, left. I tutted and walked to the receptionist, the slips clutched tightly in my hands.

"How did your day go, dear?" the kind red haired woman asked.

"Peachy" I lied, handing her the slips. She wasn't convinced. By the time I had gotten back to the truck, we were the last ones there. I took a deep breath before climbing into the drivers seat. _Ok, tomorrow is gonna be different, better. And no Cullen is gonna do anything about it!_

* * *

**HB; ok, chapter three finished. Hopefully people think its good. Been a bit hectic lately…anyway I know I repeated a lot of words in this, but I have a very limited vocabulary and my thesaurus is crap, so anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Home and Pictures of The Past

**CHAPTER IV – Home and Picture Of The Past**

* * *

_Home is where the heart is? What if you're hearts broken? What if your 'home' stopped beating long ago?_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Edward gripped the steering wheel of his silver Volvo, almost breaking the object, as he sped off towards his home, his siblings quiet in the car beside him.

All except their thoughts.

_You shouldn't have tried to switch classes, Edward. That made things a hell of a lot worse…_

_Dammit, Jasper isn't gonna win the match this time. If I could…_

_Don't understand why Edward is getting so obsessed with this human. It's not like she's pretty or anything. Not like us…_

_Those kids seemed broken…and in Gym the dark one was really confused and all that…and before that they were almost pained-_

"Jasper, what do you mean 'they were almost pained'?" Edward asked, his siblings turning to look at the blond in the backseat.

Jasper rubbed his brow, his brow furrowing slightly. "It was familiar, definitely familiar. All I got was that they were in pain about something, and they're healing. The couple more, Juno is in more pain than the other two". Edward growled low in his throat at that, swerving the car just outside their house. Before the siblings could even get out of the car, Edward was already gone, like a flash into the house. Jasper sighed before turning to look at his mate.

"Do you see anything?"

She shook her head. "Not really" she muttered. "I don't see anything from them. Nothing"

* * *

**JUNO POV**

**01.33am.** I grumbled, before rolling onto my stomach, my duvet wrapped around me like a straightjacket. I had been unable to talk to Hermione about the Cullen; Ron had forgotten almost everything about every Muggle subject he was studying, so Hermione and me had spent the entire night, trying to help him learn it again. I was almost thinking about asking someone like Jessica about them, which immediately sent a shiver down my back.

Sighing, I rolled over again, and flicked my lamp on. My room was as close as I could get it to the way my part of the dormitory back at Hogwarts looked like. Three large Gryffindor banners covered to of the walls, the Lion snarling at me wherever I looked, and a small Gryffindor flag was wrapped around the lampshade. Another side of the room was my desk, where my bag was flung over it, my Muggle books falling haphazardly over the floor. Most of my Hogwarts books were buried underneath the floorboards beneath my king sized bed, just like the small hideaway I had back at Privet drive. That thought made me smile. I crawled out of my bed, and walked to my desk.

Just above it, was my memorial. The wall was entirely covered with pictures and drawings, anything that reminded me of those who were lost in the war. Cedric Diggory, a Quidditch idol, was grinning cheekily from a photo just above my bag. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus' wife and Teddy's mother, was grinning at me from a large photo of her during her pregnancy, her hair bright pink. Hedwig, one of my only companions during the summer holidays, a pure snow-white owl, was drawn as a rough sketch by my friend, Dean, just beside Tonks' picture. Others, some people who I merely knew by name and had only just been introduced to, mainly members of the Order Of The Phoenix, were also there, including Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. I glared at his photo.

I didn't know what possessed me to put up the photo of the man who had betrayed my parents. The man who hated my father. Who, if anything, bullied my father's name and me over the course of my time at Hogwarts. Maybe because he loved my mother? Loved her enough to protect me, James Potters brat over the space of six years. I snorted. _That old bat having actual human feelings._

A piece of stretched out parchment was in the centre, a tribute to my headmaster and mentor, Albus Dumbledore, our new namesake. All the things he had said, that had changed me, helped me, I had written on this piece of parchment, the words in his biography not saying who Dumbledore was. A novel of hundreds of pages told nothing of the great wizard. One measly piece of parchment said everything.

My gaze flickered to the last photo that was resting slightly behind the parchment. The smiling but cold gaze of Draco Malfoy burned into me.

* * *

**CULLEN POV**

Carlisle Cullen was in a dilemma. He had gotten a frantic call from his wife and had immediately raced home from the hospital. Almost the instant he had entered the house, Esme had flung herself on him, hysterical, her brown curls as mess from running her fingers through it. From what Carlisle could get from his daughters Rosalie and Alice, Edward had encountered one of the new children the town had been buzzing about. Edward had been, almost attacked, by the girls scent. And from his panic from the new scent, he had begun to pack, ready to run.

Carlisle had always worried. Edward had been more closed off than his other children, even more so than Jasper, whom they had expected to be. Jasper had said that when he felt something off Edward it was always intense; sometimes he felt nothing at all from Edward.

But all it had taken was for a young girl, a human, to sit next to Edward and he had felt every emotion available. He had completely come undone. But now, from what he heard from his children, Carlisle was happy.

"Jasper?" the handsome blond asked his son who was standing in the doorway. The younger blond tore his gaze away from looking upstairs. "Could you and Emmett attempt to bring Edward down? There is much the family needs to talk about". Jasper merely nodded and left. Rosalie scoffed, filing her nails.

The rest of the family, Alice and Esme, both sat on one of the couches, trying to keep calm, and Alice attempting to see Edward's future; she had been trying for hours since they had gotten back from school, but she was still unable to see anything of the Dumbledore's futures that was connected to theirs.

Carlisle smiled as his sons entered, Jasper and Emmett practically dragging the distressed brunette vampire, before throwing him onto the couch, in between Alice and Esme.

"Now, Edward" Carlisle said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his son, the rest of the family taking their own positions. Alice and Esme both clutched one of Edward's arms, trying to restrain him in case he tried to run. "Tell me, exactly, what happened today?"

Edward remained silent, his gold eyes still burning with confusion, and he tugged at his hair slightly. "I don't know" he finally muttered. "In the cafeteria and before, I was fine. But…her scent, Carlisle. Her scent. It drove me crazy" he began to speak faster and began to breathe faster to match, trying to explain, to get Carlisle to help him. "She was _mine_" he growled, possessively. "I've never wanted anything so much, and _it was already mine_. I would've killed everyone, anyone, to prove that she was mine. No one could touch her but me. I was so tempted, Carlisle. I thought it out. Exactly how to kill them, I want-"

"But you didn't" Esme interrupted.

"Just" Edward added, his eyes beginning to light up. "It would be worth it. She…She's perfect, Carlisle. You and Esme would both love her. I mean, she's beautiful, and she's not afraid to show anyone her opinion" Edward grinned, at the memory of her yelling at a horrified Jessica. Dr Cullen smiled at the look on his sons face, as did his wife.

"Then I don't see a problem" Carlisle smiled.

"She's human!" Rosalie cried, angry, while Edward and his brothers stared at Carlisle, Alice's thoughts buzzing on how to bring Edward and Juno together.

"Whether she is human or not, is not important" Carlisle explained, not removing his gaze from his youngest. "She is Edward's mate. Yes, Edward" he added, at his sons incredulous look. "She is your mate from all that you have all told me, and whether you try to stay away, whether she is human or vampire like us, you will always want her. Like you said, she's already yours. All you have to do is make contact"

Edward began to loose his smile at that. "That will be difficult because she…."

"She thinks he's creepy" Alice interjected, causing Edward to glare at her.

Carlisle frowned, confused. "And why is that?"

"Because…I couldn't' control myself, I couldn't stop looking at her in a way that would make her feel uncomfortable" Edward admitted, and Carlisle knew if he could, that he would have been blushing.

"That can definitely be fixed" Esme said. "All you have to do is pretend to be as normal and as nice as you can. I'm sure everything will be sorted out". Waiting until after Edward nodded, Esme gave a dazzling smile. "Now, tell all about her"

Before Edward could even open his mouth, Alice launched into an explanation. "She's about my height, really pretty, I mean for a human. I swear if her heart wasn't beating, I swear she would be like one of us. She's from England, and she moved here with her two siblings, all adopted, and they're Ron and Hermione. They're actually a couple, which has sparked many new rumours. Ummm…she is fierce. I mean, Jessica insulted the fact you couldn't have kids, and Juno just shoved it right back in her face" Alice finished with a giggle, bouncing in her seat.

"She sounds lovely" Esme said, smiling at the thought of her future child, _if she had anything to say about it, _protecting her honour.

Edward gave a small smile, thinking of the beautiful brunette. "She's perfect"

* * *

**02.36am. **Edward did not know why he had come, but he knew he had to see her. His mate. His missing piece.

He had quickly found their house, just a small one on a heavily populated busy road. It was nice and cosy, with Juno's beaten up truck in its drive. Almost silently, Edward moved and in a flash he was outside one of the bedroom windows. Edward peered through the partial opening in the curtains.

It was neat and tidy inside, with two schoolbags thrown on the floor. Apart from that it reminded him of Esme and Carlisle's room for the pure maturity that it seemed to be decorated in. It was a pale blue, with a few pictures on the walls, and with a smile, Edward saw Juno in a least two, in both wrapped in a hug with Ron and Hermione. In the dark room, he noticed movement, and glanced to the large king sized bed to see Ron and Hermione themselves sound asleep, arms around each other.

Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder and his hand was placed protectively on hers, his even breathing ruffling her curls slightly. In their peaceful serenity, Edward could practically feel the love they had for each other, reminding him so much of the love between his family and their mates. He smiled. _Juno has a loving family. _

Knowing she was just around the corner, Edward moved to the tree and round the back of the house, too fast for man to se. He finally reached the window. Her window.

Her room was insanely different to that of her siblings. Even in the darkness Edward could see it was bright red, with large flags of a lion. On one side of the room was an assortment of photos and pieces of paper. On the bedside table next to the bed, was even more photographs, one of Juno with her siblings, and that of a dark haired man and a redhead with dazzling green eyes, that Edward knew that they were Juno's parents, and a picture of a small baby that Edward did not know about yet. He cautiously opened the window and he leant in, and almost gasped at the smell of his mate. Taking slow steps, he was standing beside her.

She was lying curled up in her bed, her hair loose from a ponytail, wearing shorts and a tank top, showing even more scars, causing Edward to growl. Across her right thigh was a deep and long scar starting from above her shorts to just below the knee. On the other leg there were a few deep scratches running down her leg, almost rake like. But her face held no marks at all, apart from the lightning. He edged closer, kneeling beside the bed.

Her eyelids fluttered as he got closer, but she just sighed and buried her face into her arm. Edward wished to touch her, to run his hand over her red lips, followed by his own, but he mustn't. He must wait. But he gingerly reached out and ran a hand; almost ghost like, across her hair. He saw her smile in her sleep, and he knew that if his heart could beat it would be audible.

Here, his Juno was at so much peace, that when she was awake she was only half of what she should be. Edward leant forward until his lips were pressed against her ear.

"I promise," he whispered, and she twitched slightly. "I'm going to make everything better for you. I promise, Juno"


	5. Microscopes

**HB; ****OK, I just want to explain the time thing here ok?**

**The first and second year at Hogwarts continues just as the one from Harry Potter. Is AU from third year onwards. **

**THIRD YEAR MAIN PLOT POINTS**

**Sirius Black escapes from jail**

**Juno is warned to not go running off after blowing up her aunt.**

**Juno is warned not to go looking for Black.**

**Juno becomes close to new teacher, Remus Lupin**

**Dementors attack Juno during a Quidditch Match**

**Learns they only dangerously affect her, and begs Lupin for Anti Dementor lessons**

**Juno receives Firebolt for Christmas. Hermione believes Sirius Black sent it, after they learnt he betrayed her parents. **

**Crookshanks appears to have eaten Scabbers, so Hermione and Ron end their friendship, with Juno torn between the two.**

**Juno learns how to ward off Dementors.**

**After the Quidditch Match final, Sirius Black ambushes her along with Ron and Hermione, who had renewed their friendship. **

**A scuffle ensues with the newly found Scabbers, and it is revealed it was Peter Pettigrew all along.**

**Sirius Black is proved innocent and offers Juno a new home.**

**Juno is kidnapped by Peter while recovering from a dangerous Dementor attack, and dragged into the forest, but was spotted by Cedric Diggory, who followed.**

**Cedric Diggory is murdered.**

**Lord Voldemort is resurrected.**

**Before Voldemort could kill her, Juno was saved by Dumbledore, and Voldemort and the Death Eaters immediately fled.**

**Juno is taken to the hospital wing to recover.**

**The fourth year was the Harry potter fifth year (DA, occlumency lessons, ostracized by Ministry and all that) , the fifth year was the sixth year, AND WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN JUNO'S SIXTH YEAR (she was 15 at the time) WAS THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. Goblet of Fire was missed out entirely due to lack of necessary importance. And instead of finishing their last year (which actually wasn't important, they could pas their NEWTS without it) they went to Forks instead. And Juno and Ron are sixteen and Hermione is seventeen**

**Ok sorry about the length, but I just wanted it to be clear. It's easier than explaining it all within the story, parts will be explained but not everything, so I wanted it to be clear, cos a few things from Hogwarts are in this chapter concerning the years. Oh, and they start Hogwarts at 10 and not 11. If anyone has trouble understanding any of this just ask, I will be happy to clear up any questions.**

**CHAPTER V – Burning Flames and Microscopes**

**JUNO POV**

**The next day was better…and worse**

"Oh how I loathe thee, let me count the ways…" I muttered under my breath before leaning my head out of the window. "HERMIONE! HURRY UP!" I yelled through to the open door of the house. I heard Hermione's annoyed call of response, before sighing and turning back to stare at the road, itching to get to school, just to get it over with. Ron looked up from his homework against the passenger seat dashboard, to raise an eyebrow at me.

"You want to go to this Muggle school?" he asked, sceptically.

"I want to day over a done with" I explained. "I wanna call Teddy and Remus when we get home" Ron snorted. "What? I love my godson, what's wrong with that?" before I could get an answer out of the red head, Hermione had run down the drive and climbed into the almost non-existent back seat. _Finally, _I thought before starting the ignition and reversing out of the driveway.

"It's going to be a good day today" Hermione said, with a smile.

"How so?"

"We're learning about Shakespeare-"

"What's that, an illness?"

Hermione glared at her boyfriend, while I snorted. "William Shakespeare was an incredibly well known poet and play write. Even you should know that, Ronald"

"Wizard" Ron sang, leaving Hermione to sulk in silence.

Our school was only about ten minutes away, almost walk able. It was difficult trying to find it a day before; the only way of knowing it was a high school was the almost covered sign depicting its name. And compared to Hogwarts, an ornate and beautiful castle it was nothing; merely a bunch of mismatched maroon brick houses. I followed the growing line of traffic leading into the school parking lot, preparing myself for another day.

We pulled into an open parking space, next to that of Mike Newton's. The three of us grabbed our bags and climbed out, Mike immediately moving towards me.

"Hey, guys!" he said, brightly. I merely smiled, adjusting the strap on my shoulder bag.

"Hi, Mike" Ron said, grinning, having already bonded with the blond boy over Gym. I rolled my eyes, which was echoed by Hermione's own. _Boys are predictable._

"Me and the others were going to up to La Push next weekend, we wanted to know if you would come?" he asked.

I frowned, the name familiar. _Oh, yeah. A tribe of shape shifters live there…Maybe not…_

I smiled. "We'll see"

"Well, you guys should definitely come up to Port Angeles with us" Mike suggested, as we made our way towards the classrooms, many whispers pointed our way. I suddenly had the strangest prickling feeling on the back of my neck, as if someone was watching me. _Well, probably half the people here…_ I glanced round anyway to see the Cullen's climbing out of their small silver Volvo, the one from Biology looking at me again.

He seemed much calmer today, and was leaning casually against the driver door, and his staring wasn't making me as uncomfortable as yesterday, but he still annoyed me. I quickened my pace, wanting to avoid his golden eyed gaze.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Boys of Forks high school; all competitors of dog shows. Eric came to sit with me in English and met me outside the cafeteria so he could sit with me. I am definitely regretting being nice. It just brings unwanted attention. I carried my Spanish binder like a shield, ready to use it if anyone tried to get too close. Living in a house full of Weasley boys for summers in a row, you learn a few things on how to protect yourself.

Mike also caught up to us, as me, Jessica and Eric walked through the doors to the cafeteria, me not talking, them doing enough to make up for it. Looking quickly around the crowded room, to see Ron and Hermione once more sitting with Angela and some others. I sighed, and made to queue up, glancing around the rest of the room, freezing as I spotted that table in the corner.

This time the Cullen's were all sitting perfectly together, laughing and talking, their lips moving too fast to see properly. But something was different about them. The blond seemed less pained, they seemed more carefree, and the bronze-haired one held himself differently…I couldn't explain it.

I felt Jessica tug on my jumper sleeve. "J.D, what do you want?"

"Huh?" I asked, before glancing around. "Oh, nothing. I'll just have a soda" I quickly joined the end of the queue, trying to stop blushing, the others beside me.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked, who had immediately forgotten the fight we had yesterday, and had still wanted to be my friend.

"No, not really. I'm never really that hungry. I feel a bit sick" I muttered, grabbing my soda. I walked with my eyes on my feet after them to the table, Ron and Hermione smiling at me as I sat down. Once or twice Mike asked me if I was ok, and so did Eric, making me think that I should play up and go to the nurse's office. I frowned at my own weakness. _You're a Gryffindor, act like it! _A voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius' almost yelled in my head. I nodded to myself. _No boy or anybody is gonna make me weak. No one._

I glanced at the Cullen's once more to see them still smiling and laughing. They seemed like something out of a movie.

"J.D, mate, who are you staring at?" Ron asked, his bagel half way to his mouth. Biology Cullen looked up at that precise moment, making me look at Ron, hoping he didn't catch me staring.

Jessica giggled. "Edward Cullen is looking at you". _So, Edward then._

I hummed, not wanting to give a response, but not being able to help it. "Does he look pissed?"

Hermione frowned. "No, why would he be?"

I shook my head. "No reason"

"He mean to you, Junie?" Ron inquired, with a smirk, making me scowl at him.

"Don't call me that," I all but snarled. "_Won-Won_" I added under my breath, making Ron scowl back, and Hermione's eyes narrow slightly. I winced inwardly. Won-Won had been a specific name given to Ron by his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, in our fifth year, one that had sadly, ruined Ron and Hermione's friendship for a while. Thankfully, Ron was poisoned not so long afterwards, so they renewed their friendship. There was still slight hostility when she was mentioned.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody" Jessica chipped in. I hummed again. "They don't really notice anybody…but he's still staring at you"

"Stop looking at him, then!" I hissed, glaring at her.

"I don't like him" Ron stated, looking over at Edward now, making me roll my eyes. "He stares too much. And I really don't like the fact he's still looking at you, Junie" I hummed, it now becoming a pattern for me, and tried to keep my gaze off the boy, who in less than twenty minutes I'd be sitting next to.

I spent the last of the lunch, making small talk with Ron and Hermione, before agreeing we'd talk more at home, and followed Mike and Angela to Biology. He kept a string of complaints about the lack of snow so far. I added 'yeah's and 'right's in all the right places, and that seemed to keep him happy. I mostly wanted to talk to Angela, but that seemed to be a small chance, as Mike never seemed to stop talking.

By the time we got into the Biology room, most of the class was in there, but as the lesson hadn't started yet, everyone was standing around talking. I immediately went to my seat, just as Mr Banner was distributing a microscope and a few slides on each table. _Oh joy. _I put my bags on the desk, and turned away slightly from Mike's conversation with the other students, and doodled on my books. My thoughts flew off…

_The blond, strangely dressed man before me smiled behind his chair. "Now, how can I help you?"_

"_Well" I said, slightly hesitant, glancing to Ron and Hermione in turn, before looking back at the man. "The sign, sir, the one you were wearing at Bill and Fleur's wedding… The triangular one? We were wondering what it meant"_

_Xenophilius raised his eyebrows. "Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?"_

I snorted softly, at the memory and finished the doodle. The sign of the Deathly Hallows, the triangular cloak, the stone and the wand shone up at me. I, Ron and Hermione, had found all. Looking for the Horcruxes we had stumbled upon them, and they were just as important. The cloak, impervious to spells, the stone that could apparently resurrect the death, but only in a non corporeal form, and the Elder wand, the Deathstick, that all men had fought and killed for, until it fell into my possession after disarming Voldemort; a lucky feat. The Cloak, which belonged to my father once, was now buried under my floorboards, along with the wand. The stone lay in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, dropped there when I sacrificed myself to Voldemort, destroying my own Horcrux, the one Voldemort left inside me when he tried to kill me. Exactly-

"Hello" a musical voice beside me said. I jumped at the sound and looked to see Edward Cullen smiling at me. He was sitting quite far, and his chair was turned towards me. His tousled hair seemed even messier than usual, and his lips were curved into a comforting smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "My name is Edward Cullen. You're Juno Dumbledore, right?"

I opened my mouth to retort, correct him, but I couldn't. My mind was spinning, confused. Did I imagine yesterday? No-even Mike had said he had been weird.

"Y-Yeah" I stammered, my voice croaking, and I swear I could feel my knees shaking. He smiled more. I looked back to my books, clicking my pen. Thankfully Mr Banner started the lesson then, and I tried to pay attention to make up for yesterday. Apparently, the slides were out of order and we had to put them back into their phases of mitosis or something. _That sounds like an illness. Jesus, I thought wizards had weird names for things. _And worst of all? We weren't allowed to use our books. _You'd think that after defeating the darkest wizard of all time, and saving the world, the cosmic order would cut me some slack once in a while!_

"Ladies first?" Edward asked. I blinked, my mind blank.

"Huh?"

"Or should I go first?" he asked, his smile widening. I frowned, knowing he was thinking I was mentally incompetent and couldn't look through a stupid piece of plastic and glass.

"I've got it, _Edward_," I said, defiantly, and I saw his smile drop slightly. I took the microscope and carefully placed the first slide into its holder and turned to 40X magnification. I peered into it, thinking hard. _I looked through everything last night it should be a piece of pie…_But sadly, after trying to grasp wizard education for six years, and immediately going to something completely different, made it harder to absorb information.

"I think its…. prophase" I muttered. "Yeah, prophase" I said with more confidence, leaning back from the microscope.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Edward asked, reaching for my hand, which was about to take out the slide. Our hands touched briefly. I felt a jolt of something pass through my hand, almost like a spark of magic, and I felt part of my own leave me. Apart from that strange act his hands were cold; almost as if he had held them inside a freezer for a while. He immediately flinched away from my hands, his eyes sparkling almost wildly.

"Sorry" he muttered, taking the microscope, while I continued to blink. _Is he magical? Or was it just a reaction to the contact? _I surveyed the boy as he glanced into the microscope, and looked back up after a minute.

"Prophase" he agreed, writing it into the first space on our worksheet. He carefully removed the slide, and placed in the second. After another minute, while I blankly; stared at him, he looked back up. "Anaphase"

"Mind if I look?" I asked. He smirked and passed it to me. I looked through the eyepiece, to be disappointed. _Damn. I wanted to wipe that stupid smug look of his face. _"Anaphase" I muttered, adding it to the list, my small scrawl paling in comparison to his italic script. We spent the next few minutes going through all the slides trying to correct each other, which Edward had done for me on three of them. We were finished long before everyone else, so we merely sat in silence. I started to click my pen again, trying to get a reaction from him. Nada. _Another point for my whole not human idea._

"So, are you liking Forks?" I blinked at the unexpected question and glanced to see Edward smiling at me again.

"I'm starting to hate it due to the fact I've been here not even two weeks and the people have asked me if I liked it at least…three thousand seven hundred and twenty two times" I said quickly, glaring at him slightly.

"I'm guessing it is getting quite annoying" he said simply.

"Yeah" I mumbled. We were quiet for another minute at least, before I couldn't help myself.

"What's your problem with me?" I blurted out. Edward looked shocked but before he could answer Mr Banner leaned over our shoulders to read our sheet. I blushed at my stupidity.

"So, Edward, didn't let Juno here use the microscope?"

"No" Edward automatically said. "We corrected each other, and she identified two of the five"

"Have you done this before?" Mr Banner inquired. I shook my head. "Well, it's good to see you two as lab partners" he walked away, leaving the two of us in silence again. I began to pick at the ends of my green jumper in nerves.

"Juno?" I stiffened slightly, and felt my cheeks burning pink as Edward leaned closer to me. "I don't have a problem with you. I was unwell yesterday and I wasn't acting politely with it"

I frowned. "So you were unwell, which caused you to be a prick, but you managed to play dodge ball ten minutes later? Wow, what a strange illness" I said, sarcastically.

Edward tried to give a crooked smile. "That is how it seems" he muttered. "But I am sorry, Juno" I hummed again, and continued my doodling. I felt Edward lean to look at what I was doing. "That is an interesting drawing," he said, gesturing to the Hallows symbol. "What is it?"

"Umm…." I murmured. "It's a symbol that I found drawn in my fairy tails book" It was only half a lie; the symbol was drawn in Hermione's copy of Beedle the Bard tales, the wizard equivalent fairy tales. Edward seemed to buy it anyway and smiled again. _He smiles too much, _I thought.

"So, why did you move to Forks?" he asked.

I sighed. "You know, you don't have to make small talk. We can just sit here in silence like yesterday"

"I enjoy talking to you" I blinked at him before looking back at my book with a nervous laugh. _God, I'm acting like Lavender and Parvati._

"Well…a lot of things have happened with my family in the past couple of years, so me, Ron and Hermione decided to move out here. Bit of scenery, a break…though my definition of a break doesn't concern going to school". Edward laughed softly, but there seemed to be sympathy in his eyes. "My uncle suggested I stay with him and he'd sort things out, but I thought it best if I left"

"You don't get on with him" he summarised.

"No, it's not that" I said, quickly. "I love Remus, it's just…he has a five month old baby, and I would just get in the way. His wife, Dora, also died about two months ago, so I thought it would be best if he had some time alone with Teddy"

"The baby" he surmised again. I nodded, a smile forming on my face.

"My Little Teddy Lupin" I muttered.

"What about your parents?" he asked after a moments hesitation.

"They're out of the picture" I muttered. "They died when I was one, so I was raised by my aunt, and then I went to Remus"

"I'm sorry about that" he replied, sympathetically, while I was wondering what the hell I was doing, spilling my life story to a stranger! Next minute I'd be telling him about Voldemort. "But now you're unhappy"

I frowned. "I'm with some of the only people that I love. Why would I be unhappy?" Edward shrugged, but his eyes were intense again.

"You put on a good mask, but I think you're hurting more than you let on"

"What do you know?!" I snapped. Luckily I was saved as the bell trilled loudly. I grabbed my books, and without looking at Edward again, I followed Mike out of the classroom.

"Did you get that stuff at all?" Mike groaned, as we continued on our way to Gym. I hummed. "It all looked the same to me. But you got it all" he added, grinning at me. _He's like a dog. Bet if I scratch behind his ear, his leg will go crazy._

"Cullen seemed more normal today. You're lucky you have him as a partner"

"I was fine with it" I said, still a little snippy. "It was hard though. We didn't do mitosis at my old school…. What is mitosis?" Mike laughed as we walked into Gym and then we parted going off to our separate changing rooms. I saw Hermione once more at the benches with a book and waved, trying not to look at the Cullen's sitting not too far from her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So, Won-Won, are you ready fro me to totally emasculate you in front of all these people?"

"Ok, but then we have to play some Gym" Ron muttered, moving off to the opposing team.

I snorted, and pulled my hair into a pony-tail. We were playing dodge ball again, and as me and Ron were on opposing teams, it would be good competition. I never tried for Chaser at Hogwarts but naturally I had to learn the basics for the other positions; though I was better at Beater than Chaser. Ron, who would have been an excellent chaser but excelled more in Keeping, would be an excellent opponent. Luckily for me Mike was on my team, and I stood next to him. Unfortunately, so was the infuriating Cullen, who was glaring at Mike again. _Luckily he's not in Ron's team._

Though I couldn't help but glance at him every two seconds. He was even more infuriating when he could look so perfect in the P.E uniform. Even his pixie like sister did, who was on Ron's team, and who had actually managed to pull Ron into a slight conversation. Though Ron seemed very uncomfortable talking to her.

The game actually started not long after that, and the war begun. Me and Ron, just out of being best friends, didn't aim for each other at all, and went for everyone else. So far the Cullen's had avoided getting out, but Angela had tripped over her own feet and was out. Mike, who just congratulating me on getting so many out, was hit right in the stomach by Ron. I distinctly heard Ron say sorry to Mike's retreating back as he left to sit with the other people who were knocked out. There was few people left on each team; on mine, me and Edward and a few I didn't know, and on Ron's, him and Pixie and another few others.

I tried to think of a quick plan. Edward and me could both go for Ron, eliminating the best opponent, though the Pixie seemed pretty good. And her and Edward were avoiding going for each other too.

"Hey, Juno. Are you going to stand there dreamy-eyed all day?" Ron called across the Gym.

"I was?" I asked. I shrugged, clasping the ball tighter in my hands. I glared at my brother who grinned, and as I pulled the ball back, I felt something smash into my face. I stumbled slightly, and winced, clutching my stinging cheek.

"Dumbledore, you're out, but you're not supposed to hit in the faces" the coach yelled to one of the boy's on Ron's team, who just shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, suddenly standing right beside me.

"Peachy" I muttered, walking over to the bench. "Oh, Edward?" he looked back at me. "Kick his ass" I saw Edward smirk, as I walked over to Hermione, an identical one on my face.

**EDWARD POV**

He had done it. He had made contact. But he didn't know if it made any difference.

He had gotten to Biology just as the bell had gone and had found Juno already there, at her desk doodling in her books, and she was even more breathtaking than the day before. She had obviously tried to wear clothes closer to that of the other students; a green jumper that enhanced her eyes, and normal jeans. He had shocked her when he had begun to talk, and he expected that she was still uncomfortable around him. They had worked well together, and Edward could tell that she didn't understand the mitosis at all, and tried to help, which she immediately shot down. She had wondered what his problem was with her, and he wanted to tell her the truth everything, but he had to spin it instead. She had not believed him. He made her smile, and he couldn't help but smile himself. She had been sarcastic and made jokes, making him laugh. The scent was almost forgotten when he was talking to her.

And when he touched her, he almost came undone. The scent and the aura she sent of had come back tenfold. Something had shot through him and his mind went wild. He wanted to touch her more of her, her entire being, but he had to restrain himself. _He had to_.

He had even gotten her to tell him more about herself, and he couldn't help but smile when she did, when she talked about the baby. But he had angered her or struck a nerve when he tried to learn more, and she had left the classroom angry. _And with Mike Newton_. It took all of Edward's control to not rip the human to pieces for even thinking those thoughts about _his mate._

They had been on the same team in Gym, and even with his enhanced senses, Edward had to be careful. Juno moved almost like a vampire, graceful, showing she had natural skill in sports, and threw the ball almost brutally, taking out most of the opposing team. Edward had heard all his siblings' thoughts teasing him as he watched her and Jasper commented many times on his feelings, making Edward swear that he would deal with him later. Almost at the end of the game, where Edward's team was winning, Juno had been hit, hard. Edward had growled at that and had given a deathly glare to the boy that did it, causing him to pale. Juno hadn't really been fazed, but her cheek had gone bright red, and Edward could see the blood underneath her skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing right beside the smaller girl, trying to control his anger at seeing her hurt.

"Peachy" she muttered, walking over to the bench. Just as Edward turned he heard her call him. Looking back her saw an evil smirk on her face. "Kick his ass". Edward smirked himself. _This is going to be a lot fun…_

**HB: OK, I think it's the longest chapter of this so far, I'm not sure, I'll check. Not really much just the first contact. Next chapter won't be much Edward and Juno, I'm gonna try and focus on The Golden Trio and the Wizarding background. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY AND WRITE REALLY LONG CHAPTERS.**


	6. Past

**HB; I IS BACK!**

**Yeah, sadly my other story has been taking all my attention, cos I lost the plot to it, and as I had this entire plot planned out, I decided to focus on that for a while. But I have returned, with my trusty plot bunnies to satisfy you guy's love for Twilight/Harry potter crossovers! And femHarry fics!**

**And a few pictures for this story are on my profile; half are in a joined one with my other HP/Twilight fic, so just check that too. Anyway enough of that and enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER VI - PAST**

_"Thanks Juno!"_

"That's Juno Potter!"

_"Hey, Juno. Over here!"_

I glared at anyone who looked at me, who talked to me and just stalked straight out onto the front grounds of Hogwarts, and I all but ran down the grassy slope. I'd had it. I'd had it! All of it. People thanking me, congratulating me. Praising me for killing Voldemort, only a week ago. If they knew what I'd done…If anyone knew what I had to do to ensure my survival. To ensure everyone's survival. They wouldn't be praising me. They would be hunting me down. Just like a monster. A weapon. That's all I was now. I stopped by the edge of the Lake, my face buried in my hands, my nails digging into my head.

_I tore my hands off my face, and screamed. I screamed out to the Lake, as much as I could, as loud as I could. I put all the pain, everything. Pain, loss, grief, guilt. I put it all into my voice and screamed. I screamed until my throat was raw, I screamed until I thought my throat would bleed, I screamed until I could scream no more and only gulp, tears falling down my face. I fell to my knees, clutching my body, my shoulders racked with sobs, my chest burning with the grief._

_I gasped and gulped, tears falling onto the dirt. But it wasn't enough. Screaming, crying almost dully like this, wasn't enough. It didn't help. Nothing helped. Nothing could ever help me._

_"Juno?" I froze and spun round. Remus stood just behind me, his eyes slightly red from crying for his Dora, and a large blue and wiggling bundle clasped in his arms._

_"Rem" I muttered, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand._

_"It's alright. I think only I saw you scream" he joked, and I forced out a laugh, pulling myself to my feet, pulling my hands through my untidy hair. It was then I truly got a look at the bundle. Teddy. It must have been. Remus had shown me the photo a few days before, a small chubby baby with blue hair. And in his arms were the same baby, now with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked at me almost lazily._

_"Why is he here?" I asked, wondering why he would bring a baby to such a scene. Almost all of Hogwarts was destroyed, and the structure was barely stable. And the bodies lay everywhere._

_"Andromeda is here to see...Dora" he choked out, and I instantly regretted my question. "She brought Teddy too. I just came to find you, to see if you wanted to meet your godson" I looked from Remus' grief filled amber eyes down to Teddy's smiling blue ones._

_"How do I hold him?" I asked. Remus smiled and held him out to me. I gingerly took him, the small baby quite heavy in my arms. 'Just cup his head there with your arm, there you go'. I held him close to me like Remus suggested and manoeuvred him so he would be comfortable. Still nervous about holding such a delicate object, I glanced down at the baby. Teddy looked up at me almost warily, before his eyes crinkled with a smile, and he buried his head into my chest, just above my heart, and clasped the end of my hair._

_"Ummm" I said to Remus, who was smiling at me. "How do I look?"_

"Like your mother did when she first held you. Scared shitless" he replied. I laughed, a real one this time, and stroked Teddy's cheek with my free hand. The baby was almost half asleep but still managed to grasp my finger.

"_Hi, Teddy" I whispered to the baby._

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

**10.56pm**. I groaned, looking at the watch with dislike, before resuming my previous activity. I sat on one of the kitchens beige counters, in my pyjamas, staring darkly at the phone beside me.

"Ring, dammit, ring!" I muttered. _Wait, what time is it back in England anyway? Dammit!_

I groaned again, and slapped my head onto the cupboard behind me, wincing as I did so. I jumped as the light to the kitchen flicked on. Hermione walked in, a pink jersey pulled over her pyjamas and a frown on her face.

"What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for Remus to phone. I don't know the time difference so its better if he called us. Plus waking Teddy is a big no no," I explained. Hermione rolled her eyes, and went over to the cupboards. Our kitchen was pretty simple as was most of the house. It was small, and only had the necessary appliances, not anything that we didn't need, and beige cabinets and mottled grey counters. An identical mottled grey table lay in the centre, with four chairs around it. Most things in here we didn't use anyway. We had grown so used to using magic for almost everything that we still continued to use it for simple things like our cooking. Hermione waved one of the bottles of Butterbeers at me, and I nodded. She threw the bottle to me, and I gratefully opened it, and took a deep swig. Hermione scoffed, pulling herself, albeit difficultly, onto the counter beside me.

"You're worse than Ron," I laughed.

"Please, no one is as bad as Ron" I said. "He eats like a dying person. And then he spits it over everyone" I was silent for a second. "Why are you dating him again?"

Hermione shrugged, and a small smile appeared on her face. "I don't know," she admitted. "I always try to see the best in him, and when I do, I can't help but love it. He's stupid most times, acts like an idiot, loves Quidditch way too much, but…he's a good person. And I love him to bits"

I smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder. "Oh, Herm. Please don't get married and leave me," I added, quickly.

"I think you are thinking too fast for us"

"Please, Herm. You two have been best friends for seven years, and have been officially dating for two months, and have been sharing a room for most of that time," I said, and Hermione blushed bright red. "I mean, if it wasn't for me, you two would still be acting like idiots"

"So what are you? Our matchmaker?"

"Yes, I am. My perfect and caring words enabled you to finally act on your feelings"

Hermione frowned, placing her half finished Butterbeer on the counter. "So you saying to me, 'Get over yourself and kiss him already. We could be dead by tomorrow!' are loving and caring words of wisdom?"

I nodded, grinning. "You two got together, didn't you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. She hopped off the counter.

"I'm going to go back to bed. Night"

"Night" I called after her as she left the kitchen. "Don't wear him out for tomorrow"

"JUNO!" I laughed as I heard her almost stomp up the stairs, and just then the phone decided to ring. I dived on it and clasped it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rem" I said, smiling.

"Good to hear from you too, Juno. Hope I didn't wake you. How are you"?

"I'm ok. Schools hard. Stupid boy, I think was trying to make me look bad, but he may of just being trying to help me. I dunno," I said, shrugging. Remus laughed.

"Not gotten into any trouble then, yet? Not blown up any toilets? Exploded anything? Gotten into fights"

"Not yet" I sang. "No, I don't think I will. Hermione would kill me" I jumped off the counter, and deposited my empty bottle into the sink, and Hermione's one into the fridge. "The only really easy lesson is English, and that's only because all we do is read and write about what we've read. Ron is completely lost on almost all of them. And we can both do Gym. We had to play this game called Dodge ball, pretty much throw the ball at as many people as you can. Me and Ron were against each other, and sadly his team won, 'cause I got knocked out when I wasn't looking. But this boy on my team, Edward, got the guy back. _Hard_" I smirked at the memory, of the ball smashing right into the kid's stomach. "Anyway, what about you?"

Remus chuckled on the other line. "Things have been hectic here. Have had to go back and forth from the Ministry to Hogwarts, and I've had to go to the Burrow a few times. And on top of that, Teddy's sick"

"What?!" I yelped. "What is it? What does he have? Is he ok?"

"Juno, calm down" he said, soothingly, and I tried to control myself, though my mind was going crazy. "He's just got a fever and a small rash, he's going to be fine. All babies have it at some point"

"That doesn't mean I can't worry!"

"Of course, you are allowed to worry about him, Juno, just not too much. He's going to be fine, ok?"

"Ok" I muttered. "Just tell me if he gets worse or better, ok?"

"Of course" Remus laughed.

"What?"

"You sounded just like your mother," he said, happily, still laughing softly. "Once when me, James and Sirius were babysitting, you were sick. Apparently you were allergic to this new formula we got you, and Lily went insane when we had to tell her. She was supposed to be out seeing, I think it was Petunia, but she came home immediately"

"Mum was really worried about me?" I muttered, smiling.

"She always was, Juno. She never stopped worrying"

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

Edward wasn't in. He wasn't in the next day. He wasn't in for the rest of the week.

It wasn't just him though. His entire family had gone, their table completely abandoned. Jessica noticed me glance there with a frown and explained that whenever it was sunny, Dr Cullen and his wife took them out for hikes and things.

It was strange for me, having no Edward to sit next to in Biology, no one to help me understand, and no one to copy off when he wasn't looking. Obviously his father being a doctor helped him immensely in Science. It was weird. I had only sat next to Edward twice, had a brief conversation in Biology and Gym, and I already seemed to miss him when he was gone.

_Mmmmmm…_

**HERMIONE POV**

_Edward Cullen likes my sister. And I think my sister likes Edward Cullen._

Hermione smiled at this, and continued to eat her salad. The Cullen's weren't in for the rest of their first week at Forks High School, so Juno kept glancing at their empty table, a small crease appearing on her brow. She was thinking. Hermione could tell there was a possibility that Juno liked Edward. The way she reacted to him looking at her in the cafeteria, the way she was smiling at him in Gym, though at the beginning she had seemed hostile around him. And Hermione could tell Edward liked her. He glanced at her a lot, smiling as he did so. And he always seemed to be thinking.

When she thought about it, Hermione knew they would be a good couple. She could see them together. She could see Juno smile properly again the way she used, almost goofily but smiling nonetheless. She could see Edward making her smile. But Edward wasn't like the other boys of the school; he was unlike most boys she had met, not that she had spoken to him yet. The way he acted and held himself. And she got the strangest feeling that he wasn't human.

She could tell that Juno felt the same. Ron didn't say anything about him being human or not, he merely did not like him. She tried to ask him why, and he merely said 'Because'. Hermione knew why. It was because Edward liked Juno. Because Juno liked him.

And because there was always the slight possibility, that he would hurt her. Just like _he_ did.

_I wont let that happen again. Ever._

**EDWARD POV**

Edward really hated the sun. It made his skin shine like millions of diamonds. Made him stand out so much it became an annoyance. Made him stand out so much he couldn't leave the house or the forest.

He couldn't see Juno.

He remembered that he had only seen her the day before, but after Alice said it would be sunny until Saturday and that he wouldn't be able to see Juno at school, he became angry and smashed the wall, much to Esme's despair. The thought of not being able to see his mate actually hurt him. Carlisle explained to him that it would take time for him to get used to being away from her, but if he wanted her, he shouldn't smother her.

Edward knew he would have to slowly build up their relationship, and he would have to be careful around her. She was so uncomfortable around him, it could take forever. She was so delicate and fragile. And broken inside. He could see it in her eyes that she hurt. She put on a mask, all the time, and she never seemed to take it off. She only seemed truly happy when she talked to or about her siblings, or when she talked about Teddy. The little baby. The thought of Juno being so motherly made him care for her even more. The thought that she loved something as much as she did with Teddy made him know that she was a good person. A strong person.

His.

**HB; yeah, last half was pretty much just inner monologue of a few characters and the first was how much she cared for Teddy and how she is almost a mother to him. Cos Edward wasn't there people thought this, but it will be back to actual story next chapter, which I will put on soon! Sorry if this is crap as well took me only an hour but I really wanted to put something up. **

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Contradico

**IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE DO GET THE TWILIGHT TRAILER, THAT WOULD BE GREAT. OH AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA WHO I SHOULD USE FOR YOUNGER JUNO IN MY YOUTUBE VIDEOS. Cos if I use Daniel Radcliff, it would maybe work, but be really really weird ¬_¬**

* * *

**Chapter VII - Contradico**

"Maybe blue...No? Well, white?.... How can you say no to white? Its plain, you can't find anything wrong with white"

"Well, that's it. Too plain. Need something more alive, better than white"

"It's going to be a gym sort of spare room thing. We don't need to lavishly decorate it"

Hermione rolled her eyes at me. "That doesn't matter. Little things like the colour of a room is important, to help make a balance"

"I knew I should never let you read. There is nothing wrong with white" I paused, fiddling with my hair. "Anyway, you wont ever use this room, so it doesn't matter"

Hermione 'hummphed', annoyed I wasn't taking her opinion. "You do realize you can't decorate?"

"Gah! Right where it hurts! My interior decorating skills!" I muttered, sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with my room? Just because yours and Ron's is so mature, doesn't mean mine has to be" I walked closer to the opposite wall, scrutinizing it.

The back room of our house had been empty up till now, so Ron and me had decided that we could turn it into a gym or roughly just a sports place. A place where…well, where we could do anything. Naturally exercise. Magic without being caught. We would put up all necessary Anti-Muggle charms, as well as Silencing barriers. It would be a place where we could relax.

_Or at least it would be if Hermione would just lay off and let me decorate._

"It's odd, you know"

"What is?"

"Just…" I looked round at her. She sat at the bottom of the wall, her knees tucked beneath her, and she watched me, a serious look on her face. "You aren't that mature. I mean, you think you would be after…but" she smiled. "You like acting like a twelve year old still, don't you?"

"Not particularly" I muttered, pulling my wand, and pointing at the cracked walls. "If I was twelve, I wouldn't trust _myself_ with Teddy" I muttered a charm, and the walls began to repair themselves, chuckling under my breath. "I wish I was though. Then I could have a reason"

"For what?"

"For wanting to give up" I glanced back at Hermione, who remained stoic and silent.

"I know. Stupid, right?"

"June…" she started.

"Why don't you get started on lunch or something? Ron will die if we don't feed him at exactly one" I tried to smile, and she merely nodded, and left the room.

I sighed and turned back to the wall, my wand skimming over the cracks and bumps within the wall. "Great…Just great…." I muttered.

* * *

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

* * *

_I tripped and stumbled my way across the carnage, staring blankly around at the lit fires that swept across the grounds. My trainers got caught amongst the lone body of a Death Eater and I tripped. I gasped in pain as my face hit the stone cold marble floor of the stairs leading into Hogwarts Castle. My Invisibility Cloak slipped from my body, leaving me exposed. I whimpered slightly and looked around._

_The grounds to Hogwarts were now empty, all that remained was a few bodies of Death Eaters and Order members who had died since Voldemort had left the Forest, and fires and craters caused by numerous spells. The fighting had been pushed back into the school, windows being smashed, lights streaking past, screams and curses fluttering through the air._

_I lay there, on the stairs of Hogwarts, unable to move. My legs were tangled with a dead body, but they refused to move. My body lay completely immobile, as if after all I had been through, all I had accomplished, everything and everyone who had sacrificed themselves so I could be here…all I had to do was take a few more steps. A few more steps and I could fulfil my destiny. Kill Voldemort. With the Elder Wand in my hand, in a duel, I will save the entire Wizarding and even the Muggle world. All I had to do was stand up._

_But I couldn't!_

_Hermione. Ron. Remus. Neville. Luna. Ginny. All the other Weasley's. My friends. My family. They were waiting for me, thinking I was dead, and all hope was lost. They were battling for me up there, just a few steps away._

_A scream and a shatter alerted a Death Eater being thrown through one of the Great Hall windows, smashing the ornate glass, and a roar of a giant._

_I couldn't move._

_I buried my head in my hands, choking back a sob. I barely noticed the blood smearing across my face. I barely recognised the sobs, until the tears began to run down my face._

"_JUNIE?" I froze, glancing up. At the top of the steps was Ron. He was dishevelled, covered in blood himself, and a look of pure joy was on his face. He charged down towards me, and helped pull me up, and right into a rib-crushing hug._

"_God, I should've known that even You-Know-Who couldn't even stop you. Christ…everyone seems to be ok…apart from a few but... we can sort it now. You're here" I barely registered his words, my head buried in his soaked jersey. I pulled away, ignoring the tears on my face._

"_June?" he asked, brushing them away. "Oh god! You're covered in blood!" he said, grabbing one of my hands. I pulled away from him._

"_Where is he?" I muttered, glancing into his face. He looked hurt, worried for me. I had come back, supposedly from the dead, soaked to the bone with blood, and crying on the steps, with only a mangled corpse for company._

"_Where is he?!" I asked again, stronger, but my voice breaking halfway through._

"_In the Entrance Hall" Ron replied, solemnly. "Bellatrix and a few others bailed, I don't know why. He hasn't killed, yet…but" I nodded, cutting him off and grabbed my Cloak, pulling it over my body. I ran up the stairs, my trainers making soft padding sounds._

"_Junie?" I paused and looked back at Ron. He remained at the bottom of the stairs, and scanned the top, guessing where I was. "Kill him" I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me, and turned, running towards Voldemort. Running to fulfil my destiny._

* * *

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

* * *

I scrutinised the salad bar with distaste. I couldn't help it. After seven years of Hogwarts and Mrs Weasley's food, it was hard to find anything that seemed to match up with it. Ron probably felt the same while Hermione get up her usual argument of 'you will get used to it'.

The two now sat at our usual table, with Mike, Jessica, Angela and a few of the others, Eric among them, waiting for me to get my lunch. I sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear, before reaching for a soda, knocking off one as a result. Using my Seeker reflexes, I made to grab it, but before I could even move, it was being held out towards me. By two pale hands. I looked up, to see familiar topaz eyes, and a warm smile.

"Hello" Edward said, his smile widening. Edwards's sudden appearance at school would only be obvious. Clouds and rain, and the possibility of a storm showed itself over the weekend, so it would only be natural for the Cullen's to return from their hikes. Even so, I blinked a few times, confused, before giving him a half smile back and taking the bottle.

"Thanks" I muttered, walking around him to look more closely at the food. He remained there, merely turning to look at me.

"So did you get all your kumbay ya ya's out?" I asked.

He frowned, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"In my mind, an American hike would consist of you and your family sitting around a campfire, with marshmallows, you know, the whole shebang" I shrugged. "Then your dad would randomly break out a guitar and would lead into the chorus of Kumbay ya" Edward smiled at me.

"Not really. It was uneventful"

I blinked at him. "I spent my weekend decorating the back room of my house. Trust me, skipping school and going on hikes is better than all of that"

He merely smiled. "You smile way too much" I muttered, reaching for an apple.

"You should smile more" I frowned at him.

"I smile"

"No" he muttered, surveying me. "Sometimes you smile, and a lot, but not enough"

"And how would you know, Mr Cullen? I have seen you for only two days of this week. You never know. I may have smiled a hundred times since you've been gone"

"Possibly" he smirked. I pointed at him, almost accusingly.

"You're really cocky," I stated, raising an eyebrow. "You-"

"Hey, J.D" Edward immediately tensed, and glared darkly at the person behind me. I looked round to see Mike grinning at me boyishly.

"Ron and Hermione wanted to talk to you," he said, glaring slightly back at Edward. Edward's hand was clasped tightly on the counter, the tendons on his hand enhanced, and his eyes had gone black.

"Oh, can it wait? I'm talking-"

"Don't worry about it, its not important" Edward muttered, through gritted teeth, and he turned, and walked across the cafeteria to his family.

I couldn't stop the feeling of hurt about that. Whatever his problem with Mike was, it had nothing to do with me.

"You're welcome" Mike said to me, giving me a playful punch on the arm, and grinning began to walk back to the table, me clutching my soda and apple, glaring at him.

"For what?"

He looked at me, with an amused look on his face. "For saving you" he rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious.

I blinked at him. "Saving me? From what? The pleasant banter with the cute and interesting man?"

"Trust me, J.D." Mike said, sitting down beside Ron, me planting myself next to Hermione. "You don't want to get close to the Cullen's. They don't like anyone and no one likes them"

"I like them" I said bluntly.

"You like people here?" Ron said. "Oh my god, what is happening to the world?" he added, sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes, and leant closer to me.

"I would've left you there" she whispered. "You looked like you were having a very interesting conversation"

"We were talking about campfire songs and how he's really cocky and smiles too much"

Hermione scoffed. "Intelligence is lost on you, Juno"

"Hey!"

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Edward glanced around the cafeteria as he entered, and almost sighed with relief. Juno was there.

She was sat at the middle table, Mike's table he recalled growling, and was with her siblings and her face was buried in a book. Obviously doing homework.

Edward made forward, almost as if to immediately go to her, but Rosalie grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute," she hissed. "You can talk to your snack later" Edward growled at the blonde, but still followed his siblings to their table. As he sat, he tuned into the siblings, just to hear her voice. Her heartbeat. He was too far. The distance was too great. He couldn't hear her properly. He couldn't smell her, touch her from here. It was too much.

"…be back in a minute" Hermione muttered, and the vibrations through the floor showed she was walking over to the lunch line. Ron sighed almost with relief. _How should I do this? We haven't really gone on any proper dates, so…._

Edward turned his head slightly, so it would look as if he was merely off in thought, but he could just make out the two siblings.

Juno and Ron were sitting beside each other, and Juno was still bent over the book, while Ron was drumming his fingers on the trouble, his freckled face contorted in thought. His actions were almost annoyance to himself and Juno, who glared at him, scribbling furiously on her work.

Everything he had remembered, the encounters he had had with her over the week, were nothing compared to now. It had been too long. Too long apart. She was more beautiful, more enclosed, more free.

She was so far, unaware of what would become of them. No idea that their relationship was inevitable, it was made with a simple glance. And one touch.

He yearned to sit there beside her, bathe in her scent. To see her smile her goofy smile at him. To know her, everything about her. Nothing would come between the two of them. Nothing.

"Junie?" Ron asked, leaning closer to her, glancing around, hoping to not be overheard. "You're a girl"

Juno paused in her writing and stared at him, incredulous. Edward smirked at the image of her face in Ron's mind. "Seven…seven years, Ron. I'd've thought that you would have figured out I'm a girl before now"

"No, its just..." he glanced around once more. "I want to know how exactly I ask Hermione to come to dinner with me, and as you are a girl, I could get some insider info"

"Ron" she began, her eyebrows rising even higher. "How many dates have I had that have actually been successful?"

"Well," Ron began, leaning back onto two legs, and frowning in thought. "As far as I know you went out with Cedric once, and that didn't work, 'cause, well he died a month later, and ummm… you went out with Michael Corner, and well…" he glanced at his sister. "That was a disaster"

Edward couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew there was a chance that Juno had had previous relationships, but hearing about them made him burn with jealousy. He snapped his plastic fork in half from it. He was at least glad that her date with this Michael had failed, and he felt sickened with himself, slightly happy that this Cedric's death had stopped her relationship with the boy.

"Wait, one second" Juno began. "You've been dating Hermione for months, you share a room…and you don't know how to ask her to dinner?"

"Well…" he started. "It's just, 'cause we were friends for so long, it was like starting on the…50th date so we didn't need to go out. But as I am failing so wonderfully at everything lately, I want to make it up to her, by dazzling her with my romantic skills"

"You might wanna keep practising those skills," Juno laughed, placing her books back into her bag.

"Err, June, you didn't actually do any-"

She shushed him, glaring. "Anyway, back to Hermione. Just ask her. She loves you. She can't really say no. And if she does its your fault for doing it wrong" she jumped out of her seat as Hermione returned, and made her own way to the lunch queue. Edward pushed his untouched try away from him and followed, ignoring his sisters hissed comments and thoughts.

Juno stood staring at the salad bar, a frown on her face. He could almost see the cogs in her head working, but was unable to hear. She sighed, tucking ha lock of her hair behind her ear, and she reached towards one of the sodas, knocking it off. Edward quickly grabbed it and held it out to her. She looked up and Edward was met with the wonderful sight of her green eyes.

"Hello" Edward said, his smile widening. She blinked a few times, almost confused, before giving him a half smile back and taking the bottle.

"Thanks" she muttered, walking around him to look more closely at the food. He almost whimpered at the scent, and turned so he could continue to look and talk to her. _Try and at least act human!_

"So did you get all your kumbay ya ya's out?" she asked, smirking and glaring once more at the food.

_Kumbay ya ya's? _He frowned, confused. "I'm sorry?"

She turned to look up at him. "In my mind, an American hike would consist of you and your family sitting around a campfire, with marshmallows, you know, the whole shebang" she shrugged. "Then your dad would randomly break out a guitar and would lead into the chorus of Kumbay ya" Edward smiled at the thought, almost laughing at the picture of his family even doing such a thing

"Not really. It was uneventful," he said, truthfully.

she blinked at him again, staring. "I spent my weekend decorating the back room of my house. Trust me, skipping school and going on hikes is better than all of that"

He merely smiled. "You smile way too much" she muttered, reaching for an apple.

"You should smile more" he answered. _I love your smile. _She frowned at him.

"I smile"

"No" he muttered, surveying her face, that looked slightly hurt and angry and she was trying to hide it. "Sometimes you smile, and a lot, but not enough"

"And how would you know, Mr Cullen? I have seen you for only two days of this week. You never know. I may have smiled a hundred times since you've been gone"

"Possibly" he smirked. She pointed at him, almost accusingly.

"You're really cocky," she stated, raising an eyebrow. "You-" Edward almost growled as unwanted thoughts and unwanted scents came closer. _Ok, time for Operation Save Juno From The Freak._

"Hey, J.D" Edward immediately tensed, and glared darkly at the person behind Juno. Mike Newton glared at him, his thoughts going haywire over Juno. It took most of Edwards's control, all of his control to resist the temptation to rip him to pieces.

"Ron and Hermione wanted to talk to you," he said. Edward's hand clasped the counter tightly, and he felt it break beneath his fingers. Juno continued to glance at Edward and Mike, obviously annoyed herself with the interruption.

"Oh, can it wait? I'm talking-"

"Don't worry about it, its not important" Edward muttered, through gritted teeth, and he turned, and walked across the cafeteria to his family. He saw Alice shaking her head at him, and he just sat down, and refused to look at any of them.

"You didn't have to leave" Alice explained. "She would've gotten rid of him"

"I had to get away otherwise I would've torn him apart for _thinking any of that_ about _my mate_" Edward hissed, gripping the table. "I hate him," he added, hating how childlike he sounded.

"Who doesn't?" Rosalie muttered. "Your snack doesn't like him anyway"

"I doubt it" Edward muttered, looking once more at his mate, longingly.

* * *

**I have loads of exams coming up so I might not be able to update on anything for a while and I am so sorry. I will release more soon, but not for a while.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Get Over It

**HB: check out my poll on my profile!**

**I love it when you guys put this on alerts and favourites and things, but could you review as well? Please? It makes me very happy! It'll be going through a few time skips. Like a couple of weeks, month at the most, every now and then.**

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII – Get Over It**

**JUNO POV**

I groaned, slamming the Biology book shut. _How the hell am I meant to know, let alone remember any of this crap?! We should've just stayed at Hogwarts, stayed at hoem and everything would be fine and simple and easy._

"Juno?" I glanced up and frowned.

"Are you following me or something?" I asked, making Edward blink.

"This is my classroom too," he said, gesturing the Biology room next to us.

"Yeah, but the lesson doesn't start for another five minutes. And wherever I seem to look, you're standing right there...people may start getting the wrong idea. I think I am"

"I guess…and why are you sitting on the floor...outside the room?" he asked, frowning, slightly hesitant and confused. I looked up and down the almost abandoned corridor, the noises of the few students in the classroom a mere buzz in my ear. Most of the other students were still in the cafeteria, as were Ron and Hermione.

"I wanted to look through my books for a minute" I explained, waving said book. "And I wanted somewhere quiet…and Mike and Jessica were pissing me off again with their ignorance and their 'oh I'm so wonderful' attitude" I added, in an undertone. Edward smirked, almost triumphantly at that.

"Can I…?" he gestured to the spot beside me.

"Sure" I said, moving my bag in-between my legs. He sat in the gap between me and the door, his arm brushing against my own, causing a zing of electricity spark through my body. I opened my book again, trying to ignore the slight shudder that the spark caused.

"I'm guessing you aren't really listening or understand what happens in the lessons," Edward said, obviously trying not to smile. I grinned.

"You got that whole 'try to not to smile' thing down," I stated. "And what am I meant to be listening to? You know? Sometimes I wonder why I even come here. Seriously. I only need to know the basics to survive. I don't need to know the exact stages of mitosis or the exact concentration of. I'm not going to be a doctor or anything" I glanced back to Edward, who was properly smiling at me. "What?"

"Maybe I can help you"

I blinked. "What? Like you wanna be my tutor?"

"Maybe, if it helps you" he said, smiling.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I have six brothers. I'm not an idiot. I know how boy's minds work and what they mean by wanting to 'tutor me'" I explained, my eyebrows raised. His eyes widened in shock.

"T-That's not what I meant" he stuttered and Edward _doesn't_ stutter. I suppressed a smirk at his reaction. "I want to help you," he pressed. "I'm not like the other boys here," he added, his face growing dark.

"I know. Don't worry about it," I said. "Its just, with that many brothers, you learn to be careful around boys"

Edward frowned again. "You have six brothers? I thought you were adopted"

My own eyes widened at my slip up. "Um...not blood related. Like, I'm so close to them, they are my brothers. They are my family. You know? Like you are with Jasper and Emmett, probably. Oh!" I said, noticing his face fall ever so slightly. "Sorry" Edward nodded, in understanding.

"I'm guessing you left them back in England"

"No, they all live in my basement. I throw them scraps every now and then and turn the hose on them if they keep fighting" I muttered, sarcastically. Edward didn't seem fazed though and laughed with me. "Yeah, they're back home. Fixing up the family mess. Their mother, Molly, phones every. Single. Day. It's getting annoying. But I talk to Remus and Teddy pretty much everyday so I can't complain. I love talking to Teddy"

"I thought Teddy was only a baby. Surely he wouldn't understand what you were saying"

"I just don't want him to forget my voice. It's bad enough I cant see him..." we both remained silent at that, me tapping a tune out on my knee.

"Oh! Before I forget" I said, putting my book back into my bag, and turning from my kneeling position to look him directly in the eyes. "What is your problem with Mike?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't have a problem with-"

"Don't give me that crap" I cut in, and he blinked at my use of language. "You two seem to have this thing going on, ok? You give each deathly looks. If your looks could actually kill, Edward, Mike would be dead and six feet under by now. So, what is your problem with him?" He remained silent, and seemed to have frozen. I groaned, resisting the urge to pull my hair from exasperation. "You know, you are an incredibly hard person to talk to? The fact that I can't talk to either of you, and I want to talk to you, without the other of you being complete idiots, I have to say this. Get. Over. It. Grow. Up!"

I grabbed my bag and stood up, freezing as Edward gripped my arm. I stepped back, him still holding, realizing how much he towered above me. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing and closing his eyes. He opened them again, and looked me directly in the eyes, his golden pools flickered with black and making him seem even more hostile than he normally does.

"I'm sorry, if mine and Mike's attitudes to each other make you uncomfortable, Juno, but you must understand we don't see eye to eye"

"On what?" I asked, pulling my arm from his grasp, and placing my hands on my hips. His hands fell to his sides, his fists clenching ever so slightly. "Because, I don't mean to be picky, Edward, but I've never seen you two even talk to each other!"

"Because he continues to go after something he doesn't deserve and what he cant have!" Edward stated, his eyes wild. I blinked.

"Is that…am I supposed to understand what that means? Is it cryptic crap again, or are you speaking the Boy language again? 'Cause, Edward, I'm not-I'm not smart-" I broke off as I felt myself being shoved on both sides. At some point in our argument, the bell had rung and the students were all milling past us into the own classrooms. I couldn't help but notice how many people were staring and whispering about Edward and me. "_Men_" I muttered, rolling my eyes, pushing past the boy myself and entering the classroom.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Edward tugged a hand through his tousled hair, sighing. He wished he could tell her. Tell her exactly about every single of Mike's disgusting thoughts about her. How he was practically protecting her from him. How she was too good for someone like Mike. How she wasn't meant to be with him. She was meant to be with Edward. He didn't care how arrogant he sounded.

He ignored everyone else in the room, the teacher and the entire lesson, none of it important to him at all, and tried to keep his attention as far from Juno as possible. He didn't want to make her as uncomfortable as he did before. Mike's thoughts pestered him, so he closed his mind off to anyone and everyone. The fact he couldn't read Juno's thoughts had become a relief. He hadn't seen Juno in a week, and he was finally with her. He couldn't believe how he was ruining it, already. Risking their relationship before it had even started. He frowned, trying to remember any conversation that they had that hadn't been interrupted. He sighed again. How was he supposed to make Juno be with him, if they were never able to have even a simple conversation?!

He stared out of the window, mulling over his options. One: try to get as close to Juno as possible and try to ignore Mike completely. The proper, gentlemanly way. Two: make Juno realise what Mike was like, and make her get closer to him. Though he was a vampire and possibly even more dangerous… Edward scowled, as he went over option Three: get close to Juno, and rip Mike into a million pieces…that one he liked a lot.

He leaned closer to Juno. "Juno?" she remained silent, but he could tell she was listening. "I know that you want-"

"You don't know what I want, Edward, ok? Even I don't know what I want," she muttered, running a hand through her own hair, the slight breeze enhancing her scent.

Edward thought carefully about what he said next. "I know that you don't want to be here"

"Who doesn't want to be in high school?"

"I don't mean the high school," Edward explained. She looked him straight in the eye, her green emeralds glittering with questions. "You don't...you don't want to be in forks, at all. You want to go home. You seem to be more miserable every day. You hold yourself different than you did when I first saw you"

She sighed. "Well, I got to say that you are good, Edward. You're very good. I don't want to be here. At all" she picked up her pen, and began to scribble on her books, in nerves. Edward wanted to talk to her more, learn more, help her, but he could tell that he couldn't push her.

"Juno. I'm here if you need to talk...sometimes its easier to talk to someone you don't know very well"

"Ok" he heard her whisper, as she hid her face behind her hair.

_It's a start, _he thought.

* * *

**JUNO POV**

* * *

"Hi!" I blinked, looking up to see Alice Cullen grinning at me.

"Hi?" I responded, attempting to put my hair into a ponytail. I glanced around to see everyone had gotten into the teams for our next dodge ball game. _Change isn't really the Coaches forte_. Angela was standing beside Jessica's even more obnoxious friend, Lauren Mallory, and the two were on our team, and didn't seem that happy about it, and Ron was with Mike on the opposing team, the latter seeming put off at the arrangement and kept glancing in my direction. I rolled my eyes. Edward stood not to far from them and was thankfully not glaring at Mike, but kept glancing at Alice, almost confused and she just smiled at him.

"Oh, sorry" she said. "I don't think I've actually introduced myself. I'm Alice Cullen" she held out her hand to shake mine.

"J.D Dumbledore" I replied, shaking her hand. It was almost ice cold, just like Edwards. But hers didn't cause the same jolt of magic or feelings into my body. I pulled my hand back, frowning slightly, my hand immediately going to my hair.

"That's a really unusual name. Who adopted you?"

I blinked at her question. She immediately took my hesitation for annoyance or hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry" she began to ramble. "Its just that we know you three are adopted, obviously you look nothing alike and you're dating each other, so I-"

"Alice, Alice" I cut across her. "Don't worry about it. Yes, we were adopted by my grandfather, Albus" I lied, hoping she didn't see through it. "Very old, very crazy man. Barmy, he was. He died last year," I added, at her questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"You need to stop saying that. He was very old. Like a hundred or something. Maybe more…didn't ever feel it was polite to ask how old he was" I glanced once more to Ron, who seemed to be in a conversation with Mike.

Alice looked like she was going to answer or even continue our conversation, but at that moment, the coach called to us to begin the game. Alice smiled at me, which I returned, happily, before saying we should talk more. Alice and Edward were probably the easiest people here to talk to. I had better get used to it. Fast.

* * *

**RON POV**

* * *

Ron gave a lazy wave in Hermione's direction, which she replied to, before she buried her head once more into the large heavy brick she called a book.

"Whoa, Ron. Your girl sure does love to read" Mike said, chuckling. "I swear she has a new one every lesson"

"Yeah, she has a new fondness for What's His Name. Shakespeare" Ron said. "She's already read ummm…_Midsummer Nights Dream_, _Hamlet_ and she's started _Macbeth_. How can you read it? It's a play. Dunno how you can" Mike shrugged, obviously baffled about it himself. "And she's attempting to make Junie read them as well. Its fun to watch them argue about it, actually. Good when there's nothing on the bloody TV" he said, laughing.

Mike laughed too, glancing towards the brunette. "I'm guessing she's more of a sport girl?"

"Yeah, we leave the intellectual stuff to Herm. June and me can't handle stuff like that. We just play sports, or just not pay attention"

Mike seemed to mull something over in his head, biting his lip, before speaking. "Is J.D single?" Ron froze, frowning before looking the nervous boy directly in the eye.

"Why?"

"Just wondering" Mike said, shrugging.

"Mike, my sister is not an object that you can touch or look at. Remember that" Ron muttered, glancing around. Almost every boy had begun to drool over June the second she stepped foot on the school premises. It wasn't particularly new; during her last few years at Hogwarts, when she began to look slightly more like her mother and matured, every boy seemed to follow her like they would a Veela. And Juno, like usual, remained oblivious to all their attention to her, either not caring, or simply not knowing. But when she came here, it was like they've never even seen a girl before. All of the boys seemed to go after her. As her brother and her best friend, Ron naturally became protective of her, and it pissed him off to no end, having to warn off all the boys who looked at her in any way he deemed inappropriate.

"Well, a lot of the guys here like her, and I was thinking that I had a chance and thought about asking her to one of the dances here. We have loads. Would…would that be ok with you?" Mike asked, hesitant. Ron raised his eyebrows at that. No one had asked his _permission_ to date Juno. No one had even asked him to date Ginny, and they were actually related. They just did. _Is this an American thing?_

"You do know that she would kill you for asking me if you could date her? And you? You would die. She's scarily independent. And I mean, she's scary" Ron explained, glancing over at Juno to see her talking to Alice Cullen, or the Pixie as he called her. "Anyway, I wouldn't do it at all" he added, growing a stern look back onto his face. "She's already got a bloke. Big bloke, moustache. Don't wanna mess with him. Mike" he added, seeing the blonde open his mouth once more. "Don't even try it, ok? If my sister shows interest, maybe. As she isn't right now, hell no are you going out with her. No way"

* * *

**JUNO POV**

* * *

"You should definitely think about coming to La Push. We're going to go the weekend after this one. Its really good down there"

"Really?" I asked, not really paying attention to what Mike was talking to me about. I opened Hermione's locker, she being the only one smart enough to get one, and began to look through the books to see what ones were actually mine.

"Anyway, I have to go, so let me know if you guys came come"

"Ok" I said, not looking at him. I dimly realised that he left, and just focused on looking for my books. "If I wanted a dog, I would've asked for one instead of Hedwig," I muttered, under my breath. I twitched, as a prickling feeling spread throughout my spine. I sighed and turned around, to see Edward walking past with all four of his siblings. I looked back to the Biology book in my hand, full of equations, notes and explanations to things I couldn't even begin to understand. "Dammit" I muttered. "Edward" I called after him. He turned his head immediately, and unfortunately so did his siblings. I felt my cheeks begin to burn under their almost accusing gazes, as other people turned to stare too. I kept my gaze away from his blonde sister, who for some reason seemed to be glaring daggers into me, while the other three simply smiled "Where you serious about that whole tutoring thing? I really don't want my sister to kill me"

He gave me a crooked smile. "I'll have to get back to you on that" he said. I flashed him another dazzling smile, before turning back to my locker, my cheeks almost on fire from embarrassment.

At least school will get remotely better. Now just to cope with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**HB; not really proud of this chapter, I just wanted to post something up, took me a while to do this so please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I'm going to start chapter 9 straight away so if you review it may come quicker. Who knows.**


	9. Run In In The Woods

I have changed my PenName from HanaBlossom to ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns. Why? I don't know.

**I won't be updating till I get, let's say…200 reviews?…please don't hate me. Its fair! Its the longest chapter so far**

* * *

**CHAPTER IX – RUN IN IN THE WOODS**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Edward sighed, glancing around the library, knowing such an area did not help Juno. How he knew this without reading her mind? She had told him. Frequently. Having Hermione as a sister apparently, meant that she had spent a lot of the past few years living in the library with the two, for many useless reasons. It didn't particularly help him much. There was only a few people occupying it at that present time, him, Juno, the librarian who actually looked quite scandalous at their close proximity to each other (Juno, thankfully, didn't seem to notice that they were close enough for him to just lean his head upon her shoulder). Sadly, he knew their relationship, whatever it seemed to be, wasn't strong enough for him to do that yet. Another couple, both male and studying, were occupying another corner, arguing about the best form of radiation.

The smell of books was so incredibly strong, and the turning of crinkled pages was so severe he was wishing that they could leave as quickly as possible to get away from such noises, as such an annoyance purely couldn't be permanent. He hated the library, even in his human life and he didn't wish to spend any more of his immortal life inside it, Juno beside him or not.

It had been a week since he had offered to be Juno's tutor and she had accepted his offer on that same day, but only after the last Biology lesson did she beg him to begin to teach her. So here they sat, an hour after school had ended, all their siblings had gone home, still trying to decipher what Juno called, 'a completely bollocks language'.

"Sorry" she muttered. "You are trying to help me" she paused, frowning. "Why are you helping me? I mean, you must have something better to do than sit after school and do even more work. surely"

"I don't particularly know," he answered, smiling. "I find it soothing being able to talk to you. And it's the right thing to do, to help you if you are struggling"

"Smooth talker" she muttered, her cheeks pink at his comments, pulling her book closer to her chest. Edward chuckled. "I'm done for the night"

"You are?"

"Yeah. Can't do anymore. My brain would most likely go into overload" she sighed, rubbing her temples. "I swear you and Hermione must be like telepathically linked. You both love school"

"Ok…" Edward muttered, not entirely sure how to react to that. Juno didn't seem to either, so she gave an odd movement like halfway between and shrug and a slump, and moved back to lean into her chair. He made no move to leave. "Can you...tell me about yourself?" Juno blinked at him.

"Why do you want to know so much about me, Edward? Most people here don't. They either hate me because other people like me, believe anything I say to be my friend, or have an odd fascination with my lack there of of breasts"

Edward knew that if he was human he would be blushing and ignoring the rip of anger he felt at the most accurate views of the students in the school and their actions to her, and even her brother and sister, he forced the corners of his mouth into something like a smile. "I can't read you," he admitted, and she frowned. "People, for me, are easy to read. I see them, and I can easily tell what kind of people they are, but you…you are a complete mystery to me, Juno. And I would like to know more about you. Possibly to know why I cant read you"

She remained silent, her eyes wandering off and contemplating. "What do you want to know?"

Edward smiled. "Where are you from?"

She sighed. "Well, I was born in this little, not even on the map town, but when my parents died, I went to stay with my mums sister and her husband and kid in Surrey. You?"

Knowing she wouldn't let him know much about her, until they knew the same things about each other, he replied. "I was born in Chicago and my parents died there too, and since then I've been with Carlisle and my family. We lived in Alaska before moving here two years ago"

"I'm sorry about your parents"

"I'm sorry about yours," he said, looking her directly in the eye. As usual she looked way first. "When's your birthday?"

"July 31st. I just turned sixteen, a few months ago"

"June 20th. I'm seventeen and have been…for a while". Juno blinked at the slight pause in his sentence, before asking. "Your parents?"

"Elizabeth and Edward"

"You were named after your dad?" Edward nodded. "Well, my parents names weren't nearly as special. Lily and James. And apparently I was going to be named after my dad, if I was a boy" she said, obviously noticing Edwards change in emotions when the conversation had been turned to his own parents. Not having hers, ever in her entire life, Edward could tell that she felt it quite easy to talk about them. "According to Remus anyway. But I was a girl and my dad had a serious obsession with Roman mythology, so I was named Juno Diana. Unfortunate"

"Juno was the goddess of marriage and childbirth, and she was Jupiter's only wife, and one of the most beautiful goddesses. It suits you"

Juno blushed deeply, and Edward couldn't help but take a discrete sniff, as her scent grew slightly stronger with her beating heart.

"So most of the things you know about your parents their friends had to tell you?"

"Yeah" she muttered, fiddling with the end of her hair, and staring at her books. "All I can really remember of my parents is my mums voice…that she smelt of sandalwood…and the accident that killed them unfortunately"

"Juno, I'm so sorry" Edward started quickly, as her eyes began to shine ever so slightly, as if she may be about to cry. "We can change the subject if you want". She nodded, obviously against her better judgment, and smiled at him.

"You wanna know how human I am, Edward?" he tensed slightly at the wording of her question, but nodded. "I'm going to attempt to get a job"

"If that's what makes someone human, then I am in trouble" he joked, and she laughed, her eyes glittering, not with unshed tears this time but with laughter.

"Its my sisters idea. There is a coffee place on the edge of the town, and she thinks I should try and get a job there. Just for something to do because life is becoming quite dull"

"Ron isn't going to get one?" Edward inquired.

"No. It's not even a question. He won't yet. He might, later, but not right now. And Hermione found this little magic, museumy type shop at the edge of Port Angeles and she wants to get a job there"

"Magic shop?"

She blinked at the question, fiddling with her pen. "Hermione is into stuff like pagans, herbal medicines, and all that. She relies on more remedial…spiritual means of a way to live your life. Also its cheaper than getting medical insurance"

"Do you believe in magic?" he asked, his voice curt.

He couldn't help but feel hostile at the mention of magic. Magic mostly meant wizards. Wizards mostly meant hatred. Death. Their coven had encountered wizards only a few times in the past, Carlisle had met many more before he turned Edward, and all of them ended in the same way. Them dead, or the Coven hurt.

The last time, sixteen years ago, Alice had only just gotten away from a ferocious wizard who stunk of dogs, different though to the dogs down at La Push. Jasper had been unable to control the bloodlust and attacked the wizards to protect his smaller mate; this time, the Cullen's let the bloodlust consume him. That was one of the few times the Cullen's actually feared each other. They never thought they would see their young brother, their son, so...feral. So animal.

It had taken weeks for the psychic to heal, and none of the Cullen's ever forgot their hatred to that group of wizards. Half had gotten away, terrified by Jaspers animal like tendencies, and had disappeared in the blink of an eye on the spot. They still didn't know how exactly they did it, but they made sure they would always be prepared if a wizard could escape so easily. They would kill any other wizard who tried to hurt their family. And Edward was sure, he would do the exact thing to protect Juno if need be.

Wizards didn't care for those who bonded with vampires. They were...disposable humans.

* * *

**JUNO POV**

* * *

_Answer faster, answer faster… _Do I believe in magic? Of course I believe in magic. I'm a witch; my families are wizards and witches, my godson is even half=werewolf and a Metamorphogus. Magic runs through my veins, out into the atmosphere around me. It ripples when I get upset. It burns when I get angry. It is me. It's all of me.

Of course, I couldn't tell him this. None of this…at least not yet anyway, if not ever.

"It depends on what you mean by magic," I explained, noticing his face had darkened ever so slightly as the conversation started about magic. He frowned, nodding at me to continue. "I mean, its probably not all old hags, with conical hats flying around on broomsticks" _Though it is partly true. _"I have this theory, that magic…its everywhere. Everybody is magical in some way…umm…" I felt my cheeks begin to darken, as I struggled to find the words to explain it to him. "Like, when a doctor is able to cure somebody, its science, yeah, but the fact that they would and they cared enough to do it, that's magical. When someone conquers a fear, the strength they needed for it that was from magic. And when you love somebody…the entire feeling. The bliss, the serenity, knowing that someone can keep you entirely safe…loving somebody that much, that's just pure magic"

"That's...a wonderful way to think of it" he breathed, looking as if he really had no idea what to say to that.

I tried to hide behind my hair to hide my embarrassment "I guess-" I started and jumped as my phone in my pocket suddenly vibrated and began to blare out a Weird Sisters song. I grabbed it and pulled it to my ear, as Edward apologized to the librarian, who shushed us, a reproachful look on her face.

"Ron, what?!" I snapped into the phone.

"_Oh, sorry. We were just wondering if you were coming home soon, because Hermione's just starting dinner"_

I sighed, rolling my eyes, knowing exactly why Ron phoned, and I was sure that it was nothing to do with dinner. "I think we're done here, so I'm on my way now, ok?"

"_Oh, ok. See you in a bit, ok, mate?_"

I hung up, placing it back into my jeans pocket, and turned to Edward. "Sorry, I have to go. Ron is...being Ron" I tried to explain, as I gathered up my books, trying to force them into my battered rucksack. He stood and began to help me pack away my things. "Such a gentleman" I muttered, and he smiled at me. I grabbed my Spanish textbook at the time as him, and our hands collided.

Except for the odd brushing of hands and shoulders as we sat in class or passed each other in the hallway, we had barely had any physical contact. This was probably the most contact we ever had, since that second Biology lesson. His hand was practically holding my own on top of the book, his fingers gripping my wrist, just above the pulse point. He seemed to freeze along with me, and I could feel my heartbeat pick up ever so slightly. He glanced up and held my gaze. His eyes were such a deep, pure amber that I couldn't look away. I was frozen within them. They were full of so many mixed feelings that I couldn't even begin to comprehend what I saw in them. He cleared his throat suddenly and pulled his hand away. I grabbed the book and fumbled it into my bag, it slipping in my fingers.

"Done" I muttered, and he nodded, grabbing his own bag. With a nod to the still annoyed librarian, we left the library, me actually breathing easier away from the almost natural smell of dusty old books. We walked down a few corridors, a odd student wandering them, staying after school to help with homework too, or even a janitor mopping the floors and barely giving us a glance, but muttering about us under his breath. I noticed Edward glancing at me a few times but I looked away, determined not to meet his gaze. I kept glancing to his hand a few times, almost daring myself to hold it. But I merely bit my lip and looked way, determined not to give in to such schoolgirl impulses. But as he held the last door open for me, smiling crookedly and waiting for me to pass first, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks for helping me, Edward. I know we didn't get very far, but...you know, thanks for trying"

"It was my pleasure," he said, as we entered the parking lot. A thin mist hung throughout the area, and I felt a quick spreading dampness through my clothes and the moisture clung to my face. I drew my denim jacket closer around myself, and hitched my bag higher up my shoulders, and smiled once more at Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I said, and turned to walk away. I froze as he grabbed the top of my arm.

"Juno, where are you going?"

"Home. The place you normally go after school"

"Ron and Hermione have taken your truck," he explained. "And I'm not letting you walk home, so I'm taking you home" he said, and holding a large amount of my jacket, began to practically drag me over to his Volvo.

"I. Can. Walk" I snapped, as he finally released me outside the passenger door, my trainers slipping on the pavement. "You are so bloody pushy sometimes"

"It's open" was he said, and he climbed into the driver's side. "I'll just drag you back here if you try to walk"

I rolled my eyes and gave in. it had begun to rain anyway, drizzling onto my already damp hair and clothes, and I climbed into the car, losing the last of my dignity. "There isn't any need for this"

"Your brother already loathes me. I think me allowing you to walk home and catch pneumonia would really be the cherry on top"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter, as we drove out of the parking lot. "You're scared of Ron? Oh my god, I'm actually losing the respect I had for you, Edward, I truly am. I mean, this is Ron. Ron! The boy with such an incredibly fear of spiders that I'm sure he will wet himself one day" Edward remained silent, and turned up the heat so warmth spread through my body. I sighed pleasantly, glancing out of the window. My eyes widened.

"Merlin, how fast do you drive?!" I cried, glancing to look at the dial. Edward laughed.

"Did you just say 'Merlin'?"

"Slow down, will you?" Edward shook his head, his shoulders quaking with suppressed laughs, but the car began to slow down. I sighed. The car moved at such a steady pace, it wasn't until I looked out of the window and saw the town flashing past, that I realized exactly how fast we were going.

"What's Remus like?" he suddenly asked. It surprised me that he actually remembered Remus: I had mentioned him briefly about three weeks ago.

"Remus is...quiet. I mean, he was best friends with my dad, and all he ever did was push the boundaries on absolutely everything. And Remus was always trying to fix everything that my dad did wrong. He's a teacher as well. Well, he was. He's stopped now so he can raise Teddy" I stopped as I began to feel a soft wave of depression spread throughout me

"Is he a good guy?"

"He's the best. It's just..." Edward glanced at me, urging me to continue. "It's unfair, really. Rem hasn't really been great in relationships. Well, I don't really know, I never found it polite to ask. Anyway, he found Dora after so long, and then she was just taken away from him. It's just so unfair. They weren't even married for a year, and Teddy...Teddy will never know who she is" I crossed my arms, and fell back into the seat, staring back out of the window. I blinked, realizing we had already reached the house, and my truck was parked awkwardly in the drive. _That's what I get for letting Ron drive the car home. I should've asked Hermione, even though she is no better._

"With Dora..." I glanced back to Edward, who looked quite forlorn. "It is very sad when someone you love dies"

"Dora didn't die" he frowned. "She was murdered". He seemed to freeze, and was obviously trying to gauge my reaction to such a blunt statement. I merely shook my head. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok, Edward?"

"Ok" he muttered, his brow furrowed in thought. I climbed out of the car, my bag hanging from my hand. I stumbled my rain through the rain and up the drive. I glanced back and waved at Edward, who waved back, before I unlocked the door. I sighed, embracing its warmth, dropping the keys in the bowl beside the door, and kicking off my trainers. I paused in halfway taking my jacket off.

That was when I realized I had never even told him where I lived.

* * *

**DUMBLEDORE POV**

* * *

"What is the big deal, Hermione, because, seriously, I cant see it" Ron sighed, standing in the doorway as his girlfriend bustled around the kitchen, making dinner, her cheeks slightly flushed with anger.

"Their family isn't normal, it's obvious!" Hermione trilled, slamming a cupboard shut and turning to face him, leaning back slightly against the counter.

"Neither are we" Ron stated, as blunt as usual.

"Do you seriously think they are entirely human? The ignorance you and Juno show everyday, Ron, is remarkable"

"You are actually looking for a reason so there is nothing normal here, aren't you?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"We need to keep him away from Juno, until we know what they are"

"Keep who away from me?" The couple turned to see Juno enter the kitchen, throwing her jacket on the back of one of the chairs, and looking from Ron to Hermione, who both had guilty expressions on her face. "Well, who?"

"Er..." Ron began.

"We were just wondering what your...relationship is with Edward Cullen" Hermione said, seeming to have lost part of her nerve, cautiously, watching Juno carefully for any sign that she would lose her temper. Juno blinked, frowning before sighing.

"I don't have a relationship with Edward-"

"Yes, you do" Ron interrupted.

Juno sighed, and looked straight at her brother. "Can I finish my sentence, please? My relationship with him, Ronald, is simple. He is my tutor. I am his student. He is a fellow student of mine at school. End of discussion"

"Oh, come on. Its obvious he wants you. And its obvious with the way you act around him that you want him too!"

"So what?" Juno said, raising her voice now, and placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, I do like him. He is one of the only people in this godforsaken hell-hole that I can actually have a conversation with without him looking at my breasts or making suggestive comments every two fucking seconds" She began to list off her fingers. "He is cute, and you know what? He has a very nice butt, like it's sculpted or something. He is one of the very few people who look at me as if I am somebody, and he doesn't walk around on eggshells, like I could explode at any second, which you two still continue to do after three months, which is just plain ridiculous! So, Hermione, Ronald" she continued, tilting her chin up in defiance, at her brothers slight grimace at the mention of Edwards butt. "End. Of. Discussion" she said with finality. She glanced from Ron to Hermione, who both looked thoroughly miserable and hurt at her words. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to my room to write some letters. Need me, you know where I am". She turned and left the room without another word.

Hermione turned and glared at her crestfallen boyfriend. "I'm going to find out what they are, Ron. You can help me or not" she turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Ron sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Women" he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

Hermione Granger, now Dumbledore for identity purposes, loved her sister. The two of them had been inseparable for over six years, since they were ten, and Hermione was glad to call such a loving and kind, yet aggressive person her sister. She wasn't as close to Juno as the brunette was to Ron, and she was fine with it. Ron and Juno both loved sports, and their natural talent of misbehaving and somehow trying to find trouble in the most docile of places. They both loved large families, and were gradually accepted by everyone they gave a chance.

She and Juno were probably similar to that fact they were both so incredibly stubborn, and would never give up on probably everything. This was what was probably prompting Juno to at least get something in Muggle education. Juno was always there for her when she needed her, against Death Eaters, and Dark creatures, and was most likely the first person she would turn to on most things. But one thing infuriated her beyond comparison. Juno's ignorance.

Most of the time Juno was perceptive. She figured things out quite easily, something that came in handy on many occasions. There was some times were Hermione and her were equal in their intelligence in logics. But there were other times, where she was just like Ron. This would be times such as the third year, when she discovered Remus was a werewolf. They only figured it out when she yelled it at them and Remus didn't deny it.

Now, it seemed the same thing was happening again. This time with the Cullen's.

They were definitely creatures of some sort that was undeniable. They were too ethereal; too, dare she say, perfect to not be. Veela, pixies…anything of the sort she knew they were. She had a least three classes with the eldest boy, Emmett, and he was too graceful, even with his large build. His girlfriend, Rosalie, was too beautiful, her beauty rivaling that of Fleur's, maybe even more so. Alice she rarely saw, but according to Ron she was preppy, almost like Luna, their dear friend, and her boyfriend Jasper, his face forever marred with pain…

And lastly, Edward Cullen. The reason she definitely needed to know what they were. He was becoming close to Juno, and she needed to know if there was even the slightest chance he could hurt her, and what exactly being around him would entail for her. Already brewing behind his eyes, Hermione could already see.

The markings of true love.

_And_, Hermione walked over to her desk, and poured the last of her Magical creatures books upon it, _not matter how little she would be able to do, Voldemort would be nothing compared to how Hermione Granger would act, if he did anything to hurt her._

* * *

**JUNO POV**

* * *

After a while, the weeks seemed to blend in with each other. I turned around for a second and somehow September became October; the skies grew grayer, the actual sun being visible became a rare sight. The days grew shorter. Ron and Hermione went out more to be a couple, just them two, I was stuck alone in the house, only the less frequent calls from Remus and Teddy putting a smile on my face lately, and they were growing shorter, and rare. I knew that by moving away, leaving my family, that things would change. The other two wouldn't have Molly breathing down their necks, so they were free to be the couple they wanted to be. I would probably not see Teddy or Remus, or anybody, for months; only a telephone kept me connected to the ones I loved. I would probably need one to talk to Ron and Hermione soon.

We had letters; Ginny, Luna, all our friends had started Hogwarts without us, completing the last year that we had to sacrifice so letters were all we had to keep in touch with them

Going to school, participating in lessons, and what the students called conversations, and the few tutor sessions I had with Edward, and even my new job down at the coffee place, Old_ Town Brew, _became a second nature. I became caught up in the soap opera version of a normal life. But I wasn't normal. So I hated it. To remind myself that I wasn't like them, I was going crazy with my magic at home, Hermione completely freaked out about it. She wanted me to try and be like them. Us coming to this…place was a way for me, for us all, to relax. A heavy burden had finally been lifted from all our shoulders. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were gone. Forks was a place where we could let go of the magic, take a break from it.

I don't want to take a break.

Magic is who I am. I live for it. I _breathe_ for it. Not using magic, not letting it be a part of me, is like saying I wasn't a witch. Denying who I am…I might as well have said that I wasn't James Potters daughter. Ridding myself of his name already hurt. So on the 22nd of October, my ninth week in Forks, Washington, I did what I normally did.

I ran.

Running was just a step down from flying. I had begun to run almost every morning; just for the thrill it gave me. If I closed my eyes, I could picture myself in my Gryffindor Quidditch robes, soaring over the stands, the roar of the cheering crowds below me; almost welcoming the boos from the emerald blur of Slytherins. I was hunting, hunting the golden speck that was the Snitch. When I reached my goal, the opening to the woods a mile from the house, it was almost as rewarding as clasping the fluttering orb between my fingers and raising it to the sky, as if offering it to the gods. But only almost.

"Oh! Sorry!" I called, as I sprinted through the park, having nearly knocked down an elderly couple, who I could hear muttering about 'kids today'. I slowed down to a brisk jog, pulling out a headphone attached to a musical device known as an ipod and placing it into my ear. "Muggles are good for some things, I suppose," I muttered as a Weird Sisters song, which Hermione had somehow transported onto the contraption, suddenly blared out into my ears.

_Wiggle down like a hairy troll_

_Learning to rock and roll_

I chuckled before sprinting off once more, my heartbeat tuning in sync with the baseline of the song.

I moved past two more elderly couples out for their usual Sunday walks, and a young couple with a baby, that I actually stopped to coo over for a moment or two, before I bumped into some people I really didn't want to see when such happiness and exhilaration was pumping through my veins.

Mike. Jessica. Lauren. And Eric. All sitting down on a picnic blanket and hanging out. And essentially ruining my day. Cursing all the gods I knew of, I ducked behind one of the oak trees, preparing to run again, when I knew that they weren't looking. I took a chancing glance, and immediately regretted it.

"J.D!"

I scowled and grumbled under my breath, before putting a bright, albeit fake, smile on my face, and stepping out from behind the tree. Jessica immediately looked put out as Mike's attention was directed at me, and I couldn't help the slight tinge of guilt I felt at that. Lauren merely scowled, before smirking and patting her clothes and exuberant hairstyle. I could feel my cheeks flushing at my untamable curls and old jogging bottoms and faded green t-shirt. I paused my ipod, the music now becoming a hindrance.

"Hi!" I trilled, waving, my cheeks now hurting from forcing myself to smile.

"Wanna join?" Eric asked, eagerly.

"No" I said, shaking my head, almost frantically, and Jessica's shoulders almost sagged with relief. "I have to finish my run and then I gotta get home. Having a family day doing nothing…so, bye" I turned to leave.

"Oh, we're going to La Push again next weekend. You guys definitely have to come this time," Mike said, grinning. I opened my mouth to protest, but then remembered we had cancelled on the last three times to go to La Push. Though how they could continue to go to the beach in this sort of weather, I would never understand.

Cursing myself for being nice, I nodded. "I'll talk to you at school" and before they could say anything else, I ran off, weaving in and out of people, not caring how ridiculous I must have looked, running as if the devil or Tom Riddle was chasing me down once again.

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

"OW" I cried, as I succeeded in tripping over my own feet. I sat down in the dirt, wincing as I cradled my left ankle. Sighing, I placed it back down, glancing at my surroundings. Somehow in my music induced stupor had walked through, I don't know how far, into the woods. Trees, thick with different plants, mosses, and all other things easily identified and not so easily identified. I grimaced as a smell of blood filled my nostrils.

I placed a hand on my nose, and stood, gingerly placing my foot down. I scoped around slightly, trying to find the source of the stench, and froze as I found it.

A deer. A buck, a young baby animal, lay on the grass. Its eyes wide open, its neck torn, and fluids and blood were pouring from the gaping wound, where it had obviously been torn by whatever despicable creature that had killed it. I didn't see that. I didn't want to see it. All I saw was its eyes.

Wide, fearful, knowing death was upon it, I didn't want to even begin to know what kind of death or monster it saw in its last moments. I had seen those eyes. So many times.

Flashes, some brief some that lingered swam across my minds, screaming. Curses roared in my head. Blood. Death. The cold dark hand of the Dementors reaching out. Him. His wonderful eyes, dimming, pleading me. Swimming in front of me, the blood pouring from his body. I could feel the burn in my heart, and ail over my body, as a pressure of a thousand needles sprung upon me.

I gave a sob, and stumbled backwards, turning over and running out of the forest. Running from the deer. Running from my memories. Running from my pain. My grief. But still it follows me, still it will haunt me. Like a shadow it will plague my existence.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Edward slipped through the window, careful to avoid the shoes that rested just underneath it. Juno lay in her bed, asleep and obviously dreaming. Hearing Ron and Hermione sleeping in the other room, Edward crept towards Juno, kneeling beside her bed.

He wouldn't say things with him and Juno were going swimmingly as Alice put it, but the weekly tutoring he gave her and the talks in class and between classes was helping them grow closer. He knew that she loved music, and she knew he did too. They both loved sports and they had their own ideas on the world and the way it is. They disagreed on as many things as they agreed upon. Already Emmett was calling them an old married couple, when Juno wasn't even, he hated the adolescent term, girlfriend. They were both still so guarded, life-threatening secrets dividing them. At least three times he had been about to tell her what he was, but then all he could do was look into her patient, waiting eyes and knew he couldn't do it. He just changed the subject.

But then she went into the forest and saw what he had left behind, and even now he could see it distressed her. The way she reacted upon seeing the deer, terrified him. Her pulse had reached such a limit, and her small form had shook and… what Jasper had said…he had been quite far from Edward, but Alice still said he had almost collapsed from the amount n of distress he had felt from Juno. Like a cosmic impulse it had swept to the empath. Edward stroked her temple.

"Please let me in" he murmured so soft, he could barely hear himself. "I didn't want to hurt you…you shouldn't have seen" He sighed, and stroked down her cheek, and she seemed to sigh pleasantly at the contact, and leaned her cheek slightly closer to him. "Tell me what haunts you…Juno…My love"

Her body suddenly grew rigid. For a split second, Edward thought she may have woken up and heard him, though her heartbeat hadn't given warning, but he grew ready to move away. As her eyes refused to open, he realised she was having a dream. No, a nightmare.

Her breathing increased dramatically, her heartbeat soaring, and severe. She began to twist around in the cocoon she had made in her bed sheets, and began to almost convulse, almost like a seizure. Edward moved, not thinking, and tried to hold her down. She tried to fight out of his grasp, strong for an average human, but not strong enough for him. Still, she refused to waken from her coma like sleep, and began to whimper and bite her lip. He hears her continue to mutter, "No. No" under her breath, in a voice so painful, he placed a kiss upon her temple, stroking her hair, and murmuring in her ear.

"I'm here…." He repeated, almost like a chant. He don't know how long it took, but she calmed, and he managed to get her back into the position she was in before, hopefully dreaming peacefully. He lay on the empty side of her bed, where he was supposed to be, and watched her sleep, stroking her hair, if she gave any sign of nightmares, and listening to her soft heart beating in her chest.

If it meant ridding her of nightmares, Edward would've stayed there forever if he could. In a place so peaceful with the person he knew he loved. For the first time, possibly in his entire life, he was home

**ROSE;Some of this I'm proud of. Some parts I'm not as proud of.**

**Sadly, I am going away for two weeks to Paris with some friends, so I wont be able to work on chapter ten. I have a brief beginning so the second I get home, I will finish and hopefully be able to update quicker than I did this one.**

**So, review and au revoir! *sighs* they're going to really hate me over there**

**Next Chapter: The Trio takes a trip to the La Push, Juno reminisces with Ron, and Hermione learns of the legends**


	10. La Push

**Bonjour! Paris was good except for two of my friends got food poisoning that went on for like three days. Yeah...put a bit of a dampener of the holiday. But all was good. Met cute boys Vincent and Guilliame. Sadly, they couldn't speak English and I can't really speak French.**

**Eiffel Tower? BIG. La Lourve? Awesome**

**Oh, of course I need to say, review, ya hear?**

**Sorry it's so late. I'm not that reliable when it comes to quick updates. I apologize.**

**One person got confused about this I think, so I want to clear it up. When I put Dumbledore pov it doesn't mean the Dumbledore, it means the golden trio pov. Ok? Or third person either which.**

**We've reached Chapter 10. Yay!**

**Slight gore and illegal drinking in this. (In America you need to be 21 to drink legally. In England its 18. Juno and Ron are 16)**

* * *

**Chapter X - LA PUSH**

* * *

_Nothing. That was all I saw. Nothing. Not even darkness. Not the deep, never ending abyss, the evil that was darkness could not even be related to where I was now... There was Nothing. Not even a sound._

_I looked down at my body, and felt it with my hands. I was still there. Same curls. Same slight dent to the collarbone, from a Quidditch accident. Same too prominent ribs. I was even wearing the pajamas I remembered putting on, battered and old as they were. After that, I had just laid down on my bed to read...I couldn't remember anything after that._

_I must be dreaming. That was the most simple, most obvious answer that I could think of. But I could tell...I was here for a reason. What that reason was? I need to find that out._

_I gingerly took a step forward. Nothing happened. I took another and another. My bare feet made a soft tapping, though I was sure that there was nothing beneath my feet. Well, not that I could see. Suddenly, I got the horrible feeling of being drenched with water. Freezing liquid ran down my back, seeping through my clothes, sticking them to me like a second skin. I spat out the liquid as it ran into my mouth, and pulled my hair off of my face, rubbing my lips together, trying to identify the metallic taste that it had left in my mouth. I froze, my hands gripping my hair, my fingernails digging almost painfully into my scalp._

_Blood._

_I began to tremble, and pulled my hands away from my head to stare at the large red congealed liquid there. My breathing increased, and I could hear my heartbeat roaring in my ears. Blood. I was covered in it. Drenched in life. Drenched in death. My senses went haywire. The rust and salt smell burned my nose and made my eyes water, and I began to scratch and claw at my body. I clawed at where the blood had settled, but it refused to leave my body; if anything, more appeared in my haste to get it off. I ripped at my clothes, sobbing, tears rolling down my cheeks. I gulped and wailed._

_"Come off" I sobbed, falling to my knees, not being able to hold my body any way, without the blood being close to me. The blood seemed to be greatest on my legs, on the origins of my scars, and I squeezed my eyes shut, determined not to look and be disgusted by my own body. "Please…come...off!" _

_"Oh, Gabriel.... Oh, Gabriel..."_

_Everything froze. My breathing, my heart, my body. Even my mind went blank. Blood, my weakness, wasn't even a factor anymore. All that I knew and focused on was the soft words, almost like to a lover, whispered through the Nothingness. Right into my ear_

_"Gabriel?...Why do you cry, Gabriel?"_

_A pain, a bizarre sharp pain erupted in my head, and I screamed, clasping it. Nothing, not even my mental bond with Tom Riddle, and all the pain and memories and feelings he had sent me, compared to this. It felt like something inside my head, was erupting, determined to break through the boundaries of my mind, and run free._

_"GO AWAY!" I screamed, my voice losing its threatening cold edge, as it dissolved into a sob._

_Like a bird flying past, something brushed against my cheek and once more…"Sleep...now"_

_I glanced up, trying to find the now fading voice. He's gone? Please be gone. After what seemed like an age, I was finally able to pull my resisting feet up, and stand. I shook my head, and began to pinch my arms._

"_Wake up. I need to wake up" I spun around, looking everywhere, and my heart almost soared at what I saw. A figure, tall, bronze haired…_

"_Edward" I muttered, tears filling my eyes. Trembling, I ran. __"Edward?! Edward!" I ran towards him, and couldn't help smiling through my tears. I grabbed his arm and tried to spin him round. He did in the end. And what I saw shocked me to my very core, more than anything else I had seen here._

_Blood congealed and gaping wounds covered his entire body, his torso. A large laceration split his face, destroying the soft marble, that was normally perfect in his own unique way, showing muscle flesh and bone._

"_No" I whimpered, stepping back, sobbing. "No, not again" I squeezed my eyes shut, made to open them almost immediately; Edwards image being made to haunt me. He opened his mouth, blood dripping from it incessantly. "No, Edward, please"_

"_This is all your fault," he rasped._

My eyes snapped open and I jolted up in bed, screaming, finally awake, breathing heavily…to see Edward standing in the corner of my room.

I turned and almost leapt at my side table and flicked on the light. I rooted for my wand, before giving up and turning to look back, the light illuminating the entire room.

The room was entirely empty.

My eyes closed and I buried them in my arms wrapped around my knees. A sheen of sweat lingered on my body, and I shook and trembled, tears beginning to leak through my eyelids.

I never noticed my window was wide open, the curtains blowing in the breezeless air.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

* * *

"I was thinking that we should probably take some food with us to La Push tomorrow. Like a picnic…then again, we don't know what the weather would be like"

"Herm-"

"Or if we would even eat there. We might be able to buy food…maybe I should call Jessica, or Mike"

"Hermione…"

"I mean, we never have been there before…what should we bring at all? We've never been. And we have to go surfing…maybe its not entirely a good idea-"

"Hermione, would you just stop and listen to me?!"

Hermione jolted, as she had been racing around the kitchen, looking for something or the other, rambling under her breath. Now, she ceased, and turned to face her sister, who was standing beside the counter opposite her. Her hair was cascading down to her shoulders, falling out of a loose ponytail, her eyes were bloodshot, heavy bags underneath them. There were marks on her face, long pink trails, in sets of five. Hermione had seen Juno like this for morning when the war first ended. When she had the more horrific nightmares, and woke up screaming, crying and pleading for him to be left alone. To be left alone.

It was during those times that they all believed that by winning the war, forcing Juno to endure so many things, they may have cost Juno her sanity and peace of mind.

But after a while, they decreased. Juno became more like her old self. Not entirely the same, as so many weeks were full of attending funerals and journeying in and out of the Ministry to ensure that the right people were in Azkaban and the wrong people were set free. She still had a few nightmares though, that was inevitable. Hermione even had a few, and Ron had woken up numerous times distraught at the memory of Fred's near death at the hands of a Death Eater. Thankfully, he had awoken a day after the war, good as new.

But Hermione didn't now they would revert back to their worst. Not when Juno was getting so much better.

"What is it?"

"Has anything happened?" Juno asked, her eyes wild. "Are you ok? Is Ron?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower. School starts soon, so tell me quick-"

"I need to warn them" Juno began to muttered, wringing her hands. "If he's going to be here, I have to warn someone" she froze, and nodded. "I have to go warn Edward"

"Edward?!" Hermione asked, shocked, as she followed her sister out into the hall. "What does Edward have to do with anything?!"

Juno ran towards the door where her jacket and keys were. "Yeah. I saw it, Herm. I saw Edward. He…he's going to have the same done to him as…" she took a deep shuddering breath. "I can't let it happen again!"

"Juno. Juno" Hermione said, grabbing her sisters hands, and forcing her to stand still. She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking her directly in the eye. "Tell me right from the beginning what has happened. There is time," she added, forcefully, as Juno opened her mouth to argue.

Juno closed her eyes, and taking a deep breath, opened them once again. "I had this…dream. But I don't think it was a dream"

"Juno, you've had nightmares fo-"

"No, no, no" Juno muttered, shaking her head frantically, her loose curls bouncing. "This was different. Really different. It felt real. Like when I had nightmares…visions when…me and Voldemort were connected mentally. They felt _real_"

"W-well, what happened? Juno, I need to know" Hermione pleaded, squeezing her hands gently.

"I…uh…I was somewhere…I don't know where. It was just dark. I couldn't see, and then…there was blood. Herm, it was everywhere. I panicked, I couldn't –couldn't do anything. I couldn't _breathe_"

"Ok, ok" Hermione said frantically, reaching forward and pulling her into her arms, and holding her tight. The slightly smaller girl shook incessantly, her nails digging into Hermione's arms as she clutched her as tight as she could, and Hermione made soothing sounds.

Juno had also become **Haemophobic(1) **at some during the past year, roughly around the same time her worst nightmares started after the war, but had been an easier result to deal with; injuries were scarce, except when Juno herself fell over or injured herself, but they were such minor injuries, that her heart rate merely increased and it was harder for her to breathe. But if the injuries were more severe, and there was more blood, her reaction was worse.

As there were so many injuries in the Last Battle (Percy, Ron's brother who had distanced himself from the family during the war, suffered a severe head wound), Juno could barely go anywhere when they stayed at Hogwarts for two weeks after the war, until they moved into the abandoned Privet Drive (Juno's aunt and uncle had brought a much more 'appropriate' house closer to London, and it would be sold. Until then they were welcome to live there). The Hospital Wing was full to bursting point with patients so they were being treated anywhere there was room. And with so many injuries, and blood Juno couldn't cope. When she was there when Percy's dressings were being changed, Hermione thought she would never stop crying.

No one knew the direct cause of her haemophobia. The one psychiatrist she agreed to visit, before leaving the office in a rage, said it was a built up of the war, and they would need to help her through it. The only way they could do that was keep her away from blood. They could think of no other way when she wouldn't tell them why it had occurred, and when she refused their help.

"What happened next?" Hermione asked, wishing she didn't have to.

"I heard this voice" Juno muttered, her face still in Hermione's shoulder, almost too scared to raise her head. "it was in my head. Then it was like echoing around me. I-I don't know what it was saying. But it didn't stay long. And then…then, there was Edward, and he- he-"

"Its ok, its ok. I understand, you don't have to say anymore," Hermione said, stroking the brunette's hair. She took a deep breath, before pulling away from Juno. She held onto her shoulders. "Maybe you should stay home today. You obviously haven't slept, and in such a state. Maybe you should just go back to bed, and maybe we can talk more later. And If you feel better…"

Juno blinked, her emerald eyes swimming with tears, and shock. "What? Am I not allowed to tell my best friend that she can skip school?" Hermione joked. "I am still human, you know"

Juno gave a small smile before she nodded slightly. She brushed off one of the remaining tears.

"I won't work tonight. Me and Ron will come straight home. And I'll call Diane and say you aren't well, so you wont have to worry about work either" she waited until Juno gave a shaky nod. "Ok. Now back to bed" Juno made to move, but Hermione held out her arm. "Hey" she said, making the brunette look her directly in the eyes. "If you need to tell me anything, you can. But I want you to know that we are safe and so is Edward. Nothing bad is going to happen to any of us"

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Alice closed her glazed over eyes, and opened them again, before shaking her head, an understanding smile on her face. "Juno isn't coming to school today"

Edwards's head snapped up so fast, if he wasn't a vampire, he was sure it would've snapped right off. "What?"

Alice just shook her head, from where she sat on Jaspers lap on the other side of the kitchen table. "She's not going to be in school today" she repeated. She saw Edwards stricken face, and shook her head. "She's fine, don't worry. She'll be back on Monday. She just wont be in today"

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Edward asked, so many different scenarios flashing through his head. Alice just shrugged.

Edward scowled, his sister definitely not helping him. Obviously she knew, otherwise she would be even slightly anxious as well. But naturally, for some reason she refused to say. He dimly felt Jasper edging out calming emotions, but it barely affected him. He frowned. What could possibly be wrong with his mate?!

Carlisle came in at that moment, just before leaving for the hospital, before he noticed his 'youngest sons' more stoic than usual appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Juno is missing one day off school, so Edward is panicking" Alice sighed. "Cant you just trust me when I say she is fine?"

"She might not be" Edward began to rant. "She told me she hurts herself loads. She's never actually gotten ill before; she only suffers actual severe injuries. That's why she has so many scars"

"Edward!" Rosalie snapped from out in the hall. "We have to go!"

Edward shook his head. His thoughts began even more severe, the scenarios worsening by the second.

He jolted, as a smaller hand was placed upon his larger one. "Edward" Alice said, slowly. "We do need to keep up appearances. Believe me, she's fine. She's just having an off day. Loads of humans do. You go see her at night. Cant you just wait a few hours?"

"Fine" Edward snapped, grabbing his coat and stalking out of the kitchen. Alice sighed, as her and her blond mate rose from the chair.

"Honestly" she muttered to Jasper. "I feel sorry for Juno. She definitely has to put up with that for ever"

"I heard that!"

* * *

**Juno POV**

* * *

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, signing off my name on my last letter. I folded the piece of parchment in half and then into quarters, slipping it into one of the envelopes, and leaned across my desk towards the stamp. I pressed it deep into the small vial of hot wax, before dripping it upon the slit. It hissed briefly. "Hush" I pushed down the stamp, for a second before withdrawing. The Potter family crest, a lion entwined rose thorns, gleamed in the blood coloured wax. I turned the letter over, and printed on the front with my raven feather quill:

_LUNA LOVEGOOD_

_RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

I sighed, happily, pushing away my chair before turning to my window, where a barn owl was waiting patiently on the windowsill. I jumped over yesterday's clothes, which would lie there for a while, and clasped the letter to the barn owls pouch.

"Ok" I muttered, softly. "You deliver this straight to Luna now, you hear? I know its far away but don't let me down ok?"

The owl ruffled its feathers, and nipped my finger a lot less than affectionate and flied out of the open window. I sighed, thinking how wrong it was to see a brown owl fly from my window, when Hedwig, a pure white owl I had for seven years, always sent my letters, until she was killed by Death Eaters when we were fleeing from my Aunts house last summer.

I shook myself. I need to take my mind off everything related to that. To everything. My nightmares were getting too much. They were becoming too real. They were like the ones I had when the bond still existed between me and Voldemort. I slammed the window shut with way too much force, causing it to shatter in places. I ignored the broken glass that littered my floor, and walked backwards until my legs hit the back of my bed. I sat down onto it.

He couldn't be back. That was just ludicrous. I knew it was impossible for him to be back. My scar hadn't hurt in months, since the last Horcrux was destroyed in my suicide attempt. I hadn't had the odd and vile moments were Voldemort and I were almost one and I felt his emotions. Anger. Ecstatic brief happiness. Murder intent. So powerful, I felt the own urge to murder my friends. To purge the Wizarding world of unnecessary tainted filth.

That feeling had been strong. Too strong. I had shared a vision with Nagini, the only other, a large python belonging directly under Voldemort's watchful gaze, in which she attacked and almost murdered Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, a person who was very dear to us all.

The aftermath of the break in the barriers between our two minds, had led me to want to murder and destroy my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. After being taken to Grimmauld place, a property belonging to Sirius, now my own, I, only with the youngest Weasley children, had overhead members of the order of the phoenix, the Light Side in the War, talking about how I wasn't Seeing the present: I was being possessed by Voldemort.

Hours of contemplating on how I could wake up, and look to the next bed, and just see nothing but flesh and blood, what remained of Ginny Weasley, and what could happen to anyone else in the house, I did what I really wish I didn't have to do; I ran away from home.

Home had never been a word to me. Living with neglect and despair for a large majority of my life, I had never learnt the proper meaning. I would call Hogwarts my home, but even there I never felt completely safe as you should in a home. Now, glaring around at this very room, this place would never be my home. Just temporary, like all the others.

My home would never be an establishment. My home would be my family. So I ran. I left them. Ron had been scared to be around me, even now he would deny it, but the fear was obvious in the way he feared to be around me, or if I intended to murder someone else in his family. With them not wanting me, but me wanting them, I left. No one noticed I was gone until two hours later when Mrs Weasley came looking for me when it was time to eat dinner.

I was miles away from Privet Drive, which was the only place I could think of (I feared returning to Hogwarts in case I hurt Lavender or Parvati, or even Hermione just before she left for her Christmas holiday), and my broomstick was currently hidden within the cupboard of a frogs office back at school, I spent two days on the streets, the majority spent in the London Underground.

Remus and Tonks had found me, obviously alerted by Dumbledore, when I had to Stun a homeless man when he tried to force himself upon me. Before I could question them to see if they were real, or Death eaters in disguise, Remus had Apparated me back to Grimmauld Place, the experience so awful, I was happy that I hadn't eaten that day.

I was brought back in the middle of Mrs Weasley's normal hysterical behavior when anyone was in any remote danger, Ron's usual cursing in such a situation and Sirius' blazing anger. Dumbledore thankfully hadn't been there. Even now, even though I forgave him for his obliviousness, I still couldn't stand to see that twinkle and disappointment and a feeling of that he wasn't surprised about my behavior.

Molly tried to hug me, obviously pleased, as was the others, but Sirius got to me first. But he didn't hug me. He struck me.

Sirius never showed any aggressive nature towards me at all after that, as the bruise lingered on my cheek for a week afterwards. He looked so ashamed with himself whenever he saw me and Mrs Weasley had made sure he noticed it at every chance she could. After he hit me, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had taken me upstairs, while I was still in shock to talk to me, leading into a similar argument we had had the previous summer, we could hear Mrs Weasley ranting for hours. Sirius never said a word.

Afterwards, hours after my beloved guardians death I had heard that I could never be possessed by Voldemort. Why? Simple. I loved. I loved all my friends, I loved Sirius. As long as I held such deep love and devotion within my heart, I couldn't be possessed by Voldemort. Swayed? Yes. Manipulated? All the time. But not possessed by anyone as long as I loved.

I wished I had always had that information. Then I wouldn't have left even for such a short period, in a time where it was even dangerous for me to leave the castle. I wouldn't have such a terrible memory of Sirius. I wouldn't have Molly still insisting that he was a dangerous man, even though he has long been dead.

I wouldn't have begun to doubt my friends loyalty in my abilities. I wouldn't begin to believe that people were afraid of me. Even after the war, Hermione and Ron were wary of my control and behavior. Every time I had a nightmare, they pressed me to forget them, as of now, they weren't important. They were purely my mental ramblings of the past. They were no longer prophetic. Useful.

They didn't know what I had been through when I went off the fight Voldemort, and came back limp in Hagrid's arms, who was weeping, supposedly dead. They didn't know what occurred before and after that act. They didn't know the full extent of Voldemort's thrall over me, and how deeply he had affected my life. How his alliances with the even darker and dreaded forces of our world had shook mine.

He wasn't back I knew that. This other person in my dreams…the one who called me Gabriel…he's not stronger. But…

He still may be worse.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Edward Cullen sat beside his youngest sister and her mate on the sofa, Emmett on the chair opposite, Rosalie on his lap. All were watching the TV, while Edward was watching his siblings, in nothing but jealousy.

He wished Juno could be here. Sitting on his lap like Rosalie was with Emmett, or even holding his hand, and leaning against his shoulder like Alice was with Jasper. Just to be near here would be fine for him.

He had even talked to her brother for the first time that very day. Him and Hermione had been beside the three way shared locker, and had approached them much to both of their surprise, and Ronald's annoyance. He had lied to them, quite well he thought himself, and had said he thought he and Juno were studying after school and wondered where she was. Ronald had been nothing but short and angry with him, with a mere 'She's at home'.

Hermione, however, had been kind to him. With a stern 'Ron!' and his immediate withdrawal from the conversation, she had explained that Juno wasn't well, and she believed she might have a virus. She had lied.

Her thoughts were hurried and slightly panicking, contrasting greatly with her calm yet only slightly worried expression.

"_God, I hope she actually is alright. She was just awful this morning...I shouldn't have left her alone…if she really thinks someone's after her and making her think and see these things. Its ludicrous, but she was always right about these things…she's made so many enemies these past years…oh, now she thinks Edward is in danger from him…oh why did she have to care about him?"_

Questions flittered back and forth through his mind as he left the two siblings and still went back and forth in his head now. Who was this person she thoguth was after her? How did she make so many enemies? What was so wrong with Juno that Hermione was upset to leave her alone? And why exactly did the fact Juno seemed to care for Edward upset Hermione?

Edward sighed, closing his eyes, and rubbing his temples, to try and ease the rush of thoughts. He had never been more confused in his entire life than he had become when he found his wonderful yet extremely difficult mate. And he'd only known her for seven weeks!

A soft ringing was heard in the other room, but all the siblings ignored it, Alice only turning her head towards the noise, before leaning back against Jasper, sighing contentedly. Esme picked it up instead.

"Hello?…Oh, no this isn't Edward, this is his mother…of course, you can speak to him…what is your name again?…oh! Of course!" Esme came into the room immediately, a smile on her beautiful face, almost shaking with excitement. She held out the cordless phone towards Edward, who blinked at it, wondering who he had ever given the number to. "Its Juno"

Edward snatched it from her hands and put it to his ear, not noticing that his siblings were not looking at the TV but at him, Rosalie somewhat put out. Esme sat beside him on the arm of the sofa.

"Juno?" Edward asked into the phone.

Juno sighed in relief. "_Hi, Edward_"

He almost sighed in relief himself. She was ok. She seemed tired if her breathing was to show anything, but thankfully she was ok. He became aware that his brothers were smirking at the smile on his face, his mother and sister smiling, while Rosalie's scowl deepened even further. He made to leave the sofa, but Alice shook her head, gesturing that they wanted to listen. "Anywhere you go, we will hear you" Edward scowled in return and defeat, but turned to look away from all of them.

"Are you ok? Your siblings said you weren't well"

"_Wait…you actually talked to my brother? And you weren't scared of him? My word!_"

"I'm not scared of Ronald" Edward pressed, earnestly, as his brothers laughed, as did Juno. He sighed, and stood, leaving the room, as quickly as he could; this didn't take long and He sat down on the couch within his tiny bedroom, elbows on his knees, eyes dead on the floor. "But that aside…are you ok? Hermione seemed worried"

"_Um…well…I'm ok now. I was just a bit off today…I had some…stuff do deal with"_

"Have you? Dealt with the stuff you needed to?" There was silence on the other end of the phone, Juno's slightly uneven breathing and a tapping of a pen all he could hear. He closed his eyes in despair. What possibly could his mate be going through?

"_Edward_?"

-He wished he could read her mind. He would be at her house in less than ten minutes –

"…_you there_?"

-He would hold her to him like they both needed to. He would find out everything. Everything that haunted her. He would tell her exactly what he was.

"…_taking off my shirt…"_

-He would deal with whoever this stranger was, no matter who and what they were to Juno. He needed to protect her-

"…_over and ravish me…"_

He rubbed his brow with the tips of his fingers, the phone still clutched in his hands, but he ignored it. Maybe he should go-

He jolted as pure noise shattered through the phone. A distortion of an electric guitar, an incessant drumbeat and a high-pitched screaming. He pulled it away from his ear, glaring at it. "Hey!"

The sound diminished almost instantly. "_Are you there_?"

"of course, I'm here"

"_Oh, you weren't talking though, and I swear you weren't breathing. I said a lot of stuff that would normally get a reaction out of people_"

"Like…?"

She paused. "_I'm not repeating_," she said quickly. "_You're ok, right_?"

Edward frowned, leaning forward off his sofa. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" Silence. "Juno? Talk to me"

"_I…I think I had a dream about you last night, but…I don't remember. But…umm…don't worry about it. I was just…worried about you_"

Edward couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his face. "I was worried about you too today"

"_Well…I'm ok. And you're ok too_" Edward could almost hear her smile. "_Umm…if I feel better tomorrow…well, my family are going up to this beach called La Push with some of the kids at school…Hermione is going to be busy, and Ron is going to go off and try surfing. So if you weren't doing anything…I'm going to most likely be on my own, so…do you want to go? It would be cool to talk to you"_

Edwards grip tightened to an almost breaking point onto the phone. La Push…the wolves. So many thoughts took over his mind once again for the infinite time that night. What if the wolves smelt him on her? They sent so much time together and he was proud to know that she had been marked by him already. His scent marking her as his own. But what if the wolves warned her? Told her what their family was? They weren't ready. She wasn't ready to know that yet. What if she rejected him? He didn't know if he would survive loosing her after having her. Even for this amount of time.

"Sorry" he croaked out, his voice hoarse. "I have some family things to take care of tomorrow myself. Sorry"

"…_Oh. Don't worry about it_" he heard loud tapping of glass on her end of the phone. "_Sorry, Edward. I have to go now. So I'll see you Monday_?"

"Bye, Juno. Don't go hurting yourself" there was a small giggle before the phone line went dead.

"I'll kill them wolves if they jeopradise this"

* * *

**Juno POV**

* * *

I muttered, furiously under my breath, in what I was sure was cursing in Parseltongue, from the hisses that spurted from my lips, and slightly lagged behind Ron and Hermione, who walked hand in hand towards Newton Olympic Outfitters store, a store I had seen and passed by frequently but never had to go in. I knew what I was getting into when I had agreed to this little outing. I knew I would have to endure Mike's endless almost nauseating hanging to my every word, and the numerous glares I would get from anyone who wasn't male or Herm. The day had begun bad, with incessant nightmares throughout the night, and the lingering static on my cheek that I thought was Edward touching my face in the night, a thought immediately shot out. Also the startling arrival of the sun in the normally vacant sky had only worsened my mood.

I pulled my unnecessary jacket closer around myself, spotting Mikes suburban and the group crowded around it. Immediately, I could see Laurens scowl and the droop in Jessica's shoulders at my appearance. I never knew what to say to her anymore. Her and mike are so obviously suited, its stupid that he hadn't realized it yet. He and Ron were almost entirely the same, except I was stuck halfway through an irrelevant equation. I wasn't at fault, nor was it my problem, that he had become my own personal, annoying puppy.

Said puppy grinned as he saw us. "You guys came"

"Told you we would" Ron said.

"Are we going to be leaving soon?" Hermione asked.

Mike nodded. "Not unless you guys invited everybody?" the other two shook their heads, while I began to discreetly place a headphone in my ear, trying to hide the cord in my mass of curls that I hadn't even attempted to tame that morning.

"J.D?" Mike asked, blissfully. "You can ride shotgun". I nodded and followed the group, where we dispersed into three separate cars. Ron and Hermione went into Tyler's Sentra and just as I was about to climb into the front seat, I turned and grabbed a shocked Jessica, wedging her in between mike and me. Ignoring mikes crestfallen look, I couldn't help but smile and feel better about myself to Jessica.

It took about 15 minutes to reach La Push, and the dense green forest of the outskirts of Forks wound through most of the road, the river, I had forgotten the name, wound beneath it twice. The windows thankfully had been rolled down – claustrophobia began to settle in with so many people – and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

I'd only ever been to a beach once, mostly due to the fact the Dursley's hoped I would drown and get lost when I did ever go. After the one and very horrifying time, where I set fire to the picnic basket without magic due to my aunts surprise, I had never been allowed to go again, and had to endure many hours with Mrs Figg, my old neighbour who had a severe affiliation with cats. In my teen years I had spent most of the year either at Hogwarts, where there was only mountains and a giant lake inhabited by the Giant Squid, or at the Burrow in the countryside, or wandering around Little Whinging. I had had to make do with the beaches I saw on television, with golden sand and a deep aquamarine sea.

This was nothing like them.

I had to say I wasn't really that surprised. All of Forks was grey and the weather today wasn't perfectly ideal for a day at the beach. Though I would have to admit it was still breathtaking. The water was a deep grey, even with the small rays of sunlight, and the white capped waves hit the bottom of the cliffs and the rocky shore, making a soft _whooshing_ noise every time it hit. There was a small stretch of sand just next to the shore, but the rest of the beach was covered in large grey slabs, but when up close, they were such an array of colours: blue gray, dull gold, soft amber. The tide line was strewn driftwood trees, bleached bone white from the waves.

We picked our way down to the beach, Hermione and Ron hurrying to walk beside me.

"This looks wonderful doesn't it?" Hermione asked, smiling brightly. I nodded, while Ron merely shrugged.

"It's alright," he muttered. He leaned closer to me. "Still wished we were back in England some times, so we can do Quidditch" I gave an odd jerk of the head.

"Only for a little longer, ok?" I muttered back. He remained silent and Hermione rambled on aimlessly about the beach.

There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon there was a small teepee shaped construction built upon the old cinders. I dropped my backpack a fair distance away from it, Ron and Hermione doing the same.

"Have you seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked, as I sat on one of the bone bleached benches, Ron and Hermione either side of me, Mike kneeling beside the fire. He lit one of the sticks with a cigarette lighter.

"Yeah" I replied. "We've gone camping a lot" Ron nodded in agreement.

Mike wiped the slight crestfallen look of his face quickly. "You'll like this, anyway – watch the colours" He lit another of the small branches, placing it beside the first.

"It's blue?"

"It's the salt from the water" Hermione chipped in. Ron rolled his eyes as she burst into an explanation. I leaned closer to the red head.

"I think it was better when she just talked about magic. At least then it was interesting" He just shrugged, obviously not wanting Hermione on his case. Mike had had his attention quickly claimed by Jessica, while Hermione whittered on to the only person polite enough to listen: Angela.

I claimed Ron's attention for almost half an hour, longer than I had in a while, not talking about what we really wanted to talk about since we were surrounded by Muggles, but it was enough. Some of the other boys talked about hiking near the tide pools, Ron saying he would go, me not sure until Lauren decided she wasn't going to go. Barely any of the other girls were wearing the proper attire to go hiking. Angela and Jessica decided to join (possibly because of Eric and Mike), and I grabbed Hermione's hand, and she came willingly enough seeing who was staying behind.

"This place is really cool," I said, looking around, as we walked through the woods, linking my arm with Hermione's.

"Reminds me too much of the Forbidden Forest" Ron muttered, edging closer to Hermione's other side. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald"

"Don't worry, Ron. I'll look after you. I wont let the big bad tree roots get you"

Hermione's laugh rang in my ears for a while after that, as well as Ron's outraged yells. Naturally, that was replaced with laughter as I ended up tripping over the tree root myself.

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

After a while, everyone, especially Ron, got too hungry to stay much longer, so Ron supporting me, we made our way back through the woods, Hermione pretty much hissing at me angrily, holding blood covered tissues. I glared at her with as much ice as I could muster, as I limped, Ron's arms around my waist, and she did wince slightly. But sadly, being incredibly stubborn, she continued to rant.

"…I mean, honestly, Juno. Can you for once look where you are going? In the past year, you have gotten a ludicrous amount of injuries. Well" she added, quickly, at mine and Ron's reproachful looks. "Obviously with" she dropped her voice, so the others couldn't hear, seeing as they were too close. "the war, it was understandable. You got" she paled slightly, and shook her head. "They were horrific, but silly ones like these, can easily be prevented. So look were you're going. And you can't even stand the sight or smell of blood, so that makes it even wo-"

"Just leave it Hermione" Ron snapped, forcefully. Hermione fell silent, a frown marring her face.

When we got back to First Beach, the group that had remained seemed to have multiplied. As we got closer we saw the newcomers had shining straight black hair, and copper skin, obviously teenagers from the reservation. The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim their share, Ron waiting until I had sat down, before doing so. One of the others who had remained behind, I had forgotten their name, began to tell us the names of the newcomers, while I had to deal with Mike's questions if I was ok. At the sound of my name, a boys head looked up in interest but I ignored it, choosing to curse at Hermione as she began to rub antiseptic onto the long graze on my knee.

Ron came back a minute or two later to sit on my other side, and shoved some of the food we had brought onto my lap. "I put some Bertie Botts, and Pumpkin Pasties in there. Just don't let anyone else see"

I grinned and began to open the packets, just catching that one of the girls was called Jessica and the boy who had looked at me was called Jacob. That seemed familiar…

We spent the next few minutes just sitting in silence, eating the food that we had brought with us. I had removed my coat, revealing one of my old Dudley shirts, causing a hissed comment or two from Lauren when I could obviously hear. I began to think about how our time in forks seemed to go incredibly fast. We had already been here for seven weeks and already wormed our way into the most popular group in school, whether we wanted to or not, and I already had gotten into a deep –

"You're J. Dumbledore, right?"

I jumped as someone sat beside me, where Ron had been just before. Jacob grinned at me, while I blinked in shock. He was my age, possibly a year or two older, and had long glossy black hair, longer than mine, pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful. Silky and a wonderful russet coloured, with dark eyes, set deep onto high cheekbones.

"You ok?" he asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, a little fazed, but pretty good" I replied.

Hermione sensed my shock. "Ron went to attempt surfing down there," she explained, gesturing down the beach. She couldn't hide her slightly hurt tone and look, and neither could I.

"Oh. Ok" I turned back to Jacob, who seemed intent on staying there. "You can call me J.D. You get on my good side for long enough, you can call me Juno".

"I'm Jacob Black," he said, holding out a friendly hand. "You bought my truck"

"Oh, yeah" I recalled, shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again, Jacob"

* * *

**Hermione POV**

* * *

Hermione glanced towards her sister, who sat beside one of the La Push residents. A good-looking boy called Jacob. According to Ron, just before he went to attempt surfing with the others, said that he was the one they bought the truck from, and apparently he seemed to have an instant crush on Junie. This one, Junie was oblivious too. She sat there laughing, being as free as she was at home, talking to Jacob as easily as she talked to Ron or any of the other Weasley's. Hermione couldn't blame her though. Jacob had an almost calming vibe and seemed relatively easier to talk to than any of the other boys.

"So, Herm, is it?" Jacob asked, leaning around Juno and turning to Hermione.

"Hermione" she corrected him, smiling. "And you're Jacob? And you're the boy Juno and Ron brought the hunk of metal from?"

Jacob laughed while Juno frowned. "It is a perfectly good car thank you very much"

"Have you tried going over sixty?"

"No, not really"

"Good. Then don't"

Hermione laughed, as did Juno who broke out in her usual goofy grin. Lauren, a girl who Hermione severely disliked and she knew Juno did too, decided to throw in her two Galleons, in an obviously insolent tone.

"So, you know Hermione and J.D, Jacob?"

"Oh, yeah" Jacob grinned. He slapped Juno on the back, playfully. "Me and J go way back"

Lauren's fishy eyes were obviously not as amused as everyone else. Hermione sighed and pulled out her emergency book from her rucksack, and opened it at the marked page.

"Oh, J.D" Hermione suppressed a sigh. The girl was so incorrigible it was ridiculous. "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today" she smirked, maliciously at Juno. "Didn't anyone think to invite them? You're…close to Edward, aren't you?"

"Do you mean Dr Carlisle Cullen's family?" said a boy who had come with Jacob, who was possibly much more of a man than a boy.

"Yes, do you know them?" Lauren asked, condescendingly, turning half towards him.

"The Cullen's don't come here," the man-boy said, his tone ending the conversation. Lauren ignored him and turned back to Tyler, and Juno, after frowning at him for a moment or two, but realizing he wasn't going to broach on the subject, turned back to Jacob. Hermione however kept her attention on him.

He himself was ignoring her, and staring off into the dark forest behind them. _The Cullen's don't come here…_a simple statement obviously, but there was something beneath that message, beneath his tone. The Cullen's don't come there, because they weren't allowed to. They were prohibited. Hermione frowned, continuing to turn over that brief comment, before a strike of inspiration struck her. It was a stupid plan, but Jacob seemed kind enough to agree. She just needed to get rid of Juno for a minute or two. And keep Ron away so he doesn't get the wrong end of the stick.

Still frowning, Juno moved over to Hermione as Jacob turned to talk to the other boy.

"Hey" she said, leaning back against Hermione's backpack, and dropping her head onto her shoulder. She sighed, pulling off her woolen hat, her hair static. "Why did Ron go?" she asked. It surprised Hermione hearing how small Juno sounded.

Hermione shook her head, turning the page of _Dracula_by Bram Stocker. (Once again, she had to explain to Ron, she was reading it to gain the Muggle mans point of view on Dracula. Especially, such an intriguing book as this) "I don't particularly know. We have been having an argument or two more than normal…" she sighed and decided to tell Juno what had grievously bothered her relationship with Ron. "He wont tell Molly that we're together"

Juno's head snapped up instantly. She glanced around, and seeing no one paying them any attention, looked back. "Why not? Ginny knows. I think all the Weasley's know. Well, except Molly and Arthur obviously"

"Well, mostly it's because of you"

"What?! What do you mean, because of me?!" she hissed, her emerald eyes flaring in slight anger. "Why wouldn't you say that the two of you are in a committed relationship, because of _me_?!"

"Well…" Hermione muttered, blushing, and fidgeting under her stony gaze. "We said that you and me were sharing a room, because we didn't want them to know the full extent of our relationship" Juno nodded, understanding that, but her eyes remained slits. "And…because you and Ron have been a lot closer than you and me and me and him growing up, I always overheard Molly talking to Ginny, thinking…" she took a deep breath, looking extremely solemn. "That you and him were going to get together, and not him and me"

Juno remained silent, not moving at all. "You wont tell them because of me? Because they think Ron and me should be together? He's like my brother. He _is my_ brother! It would be like incest for me to get together with him. It would feel like it anyway!"

"I want to tell them! We're in a deep relationship, and because Molly does feel like you are her daughter in law already, doesn't mean we should keep our relationship from her" Hermione shook her head again. "She will just have to deal with it," she muttered, defiantly, slamming her book shut.

Juno shook her head. "'We'?"

"I'm sorry?"

Juno shook her head, pulling her hat back on. She stood. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. My knee doesn't hurt so much anymore. Better walk so it doesn't seize up" she gave a small wave, and a soft smile, and began to walk past the group.

"Take your coat!" Hermione called after her.

Juno scoffed, but smiling as she did so, grabbing her large jacket from beside Hermione. "Yes, mum" she joked, before finally setting off, pulling on the jacket.

* * *

**Juno POV**

* * *

I shook my head at the sight. Ron, wearing one of those atrocious wetsuits I saw Mike in, leaving too little to the information, and sitting on one of the large stones, holding a small bag, and oddly triumphant. He stood, just as I neared him.

"She said we"

Ron jolted at my words, swore, dropping the bag, which clanged like it was holding tins, on his foot, before turning to look at me. "What? What was that?" he asked, hopping up and down and rubbing the offended foot.

"Herm. She said we" I began, my voice strangely hoarse. "Like 'we're in a deep relationship'. And its not like 'oh, we're just dating' thing type of we, or 'we're best friends' we, like it used to be. It was like…'we're going to get married, and stay together for the rest of our lives'…That kind of we" I shifted from foot to foot, while Ron blinked at me, his blue eyes blurred with confusion. They cleared as his ears burnt red. He understood my words. I gulped, never feeling as nervous around Ron as I did now. It used to be easy to talk to him about anything. Unless it was way too personal. But since our trust began to deteriorate and he and Hermione grew closer and we grew apart, it was much harder to talk to the man I called 'brother'.

"You're going to marry her, aren't you?" I asked, looking him directly in the eye.

He blinked, before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah"

I nodded, sitting down where I stood, a few feet away from him. He stood there nervously a few times, before he stepped forward gingerly. He sat opposite me, pulling the bag closer to him.

"You want a beer?"

"Beer? Where the hell did you get beer?" I asked, my eyes comically wide. He shrugged, muttered something about Mike, and passed me a blue can. I tapped it, a bit hesitant, before snapping the top. "Ew" I muttered, as it frothed, before taking a slight sip. It wasn't the best taste in the world.

"I think I am going to marry her, June" he muttered, taking a sip himself. He paled considerably. "If I am completely honest…That terrifies me"

"What? Why?"

"I'm not even seventeen, and I've only had two girlfriends. The first was…Well, you know Lavender. She was insane" he added, chuckling. I couldn't help but grin.

"I was actually going to help you file a restraining order to keep her away from _me_. I had to share a dormitory with her. She kept me up almost every night going on about you, her dear Won Won, and wondering whether me, as an outsider, thought your relationship was 'serious'" I added real air quotes, as I pretended to gag, Ron laughing boisterously at my expression. Lavender had been a nice enough girl, not particularly a close friend of mine, more like an acquaintance whose presence I lived with for five or six years. But since she began her…for lack of a better word, _obsession _with Ron, she had become intolerable. And with Hermione in the same dormitory all the time as well, I rarely saw my best friend when we had to sleep; she had stayed in the library till late and got up early just to avoid Lavender outside of lessons.

"But, you have to admit, Ron" I said, pulling off my hat. "Herm, no matter how controlling and stubborn she is sometimes, I can't think of anyone better for you"

Ron smiled at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. She can do better. You cant"

Ron shoved me hard in the ribs, and I shoved back, laughing.

"I know she will be my wife" I blinked at such a blunt statement, but nodded, allowing him to continue. "I know she will have my children. Its just…sometimes…I think like my life is already over. Like I wont be able to do anything else"

"What?!" I snapped, jumping up and standing in front of him. He made a pointed show of looking at everything but me, and seemed incredibly interested in his fingernails on his left hand. "Hey!" He refused to look at me. "Hey, Weasel!" I cried, taking a leaf out of the Malfoy's books. That caught his attention, and he looked up to glare right at me, his ears beginning to burn red. After hearing that insult almost daily from Draco Malfoy back at school, it always hit home whenever even I had the nerve to say it to him.

"You seriously think Hermione Granger, the girl who has been in love with you since she probably met you, who would do anything for you and puts up with all the crap we do. You think she would marry you straight away and have so many babies? And stop you from living your dreams? She won't force you to have a family. She's not your mum," I added, kicking a pebble.

Ron snorted at that and it took all my strength not to smile either. I kept scowling at him. "Hermione wont make this relationship incredibly serious, incredibly fast Ron. Though I have to admit, you guys are going pretty fast already. That's just my idea"

"It's just…what if it wont work out, or something as well…I mean, Hermione, she is perfect but… what…" he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What if she won't want me? I couldn't put her through so much to have it just fall apart at a later date" he sighed, throwing his almost full can away, knocking mine over in the process.

"I guess it is like that…or you will have everything you ever wanted since you were eleven years old" I sat back down, careful of the stains. "First, you tell your parents. Soon"

He nodded. He muttered, kicking the cans. We sat in silence for I don't even know how long. But it was a comfortable silence.

"Remember…when we were ten," I said. Ron's head shot up instantly. "We locked that troll in the bathroom with Hermione"

"Yeah" Ron grinned. "We had to blow up the bathroom to save her. It was our fault she was in there anyway"

"No, it was your fault. You made her cry"

"I did not!"

"I suffered most in that. I got troll bogeys all over my wand!"

"Well, you shouldn't have shoved it up the trolls nose!"

"I was being hung upside down by it, that was the easiest part I could reach. I couldn't do magic, all the blood had rushed to my head"

Ron shook his head, scratching his long nose. "Sometimes, I do wish we were back at Hogwarts. Ut then again if we were, it would be like normal. All the crazy stuff that happened to us was because of you and You-Know-Who. Now he's gone, it would be pretty dull"

"I guess. I didn't really think of it. I just…wanted a break"

Ron nodded, his smile fading. "We all did really. You were the only person who said it" at my face, he immediately brightened. "Anyway, we can just take our NEWTS in the summer or after that. We pretty much know it all anyway" he puffed up arrogantly. "We were the best students who defeated You-Know-Who"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, jumping to my feet when he fell back. "So you helped defeat the darkest wizard of all time," I said, my eyes glinting mischievously. "Yet you cant seem to defeat your smaller little best friend? Well that looks all very well, doesn't it, Ronald?"

"Oi!" he said, grabbing for me. I darted past his hand and ran down the beach, Him following me.

"June, if you hurt yourself again, Hermione is going to do her nut!"

"Who cares?"

* * *

**Hermione POV**

* * *

"Jacob?" he looked up at Hermione and grinned at her. She tried to copy Fleur's habit of looking at people from underneath her eyelashes. "Do you want to do for a walk down the beach with me?" she knew it wouldn't have the same effect as Fleur's did on most men, but Jacob still nodded and stood up happily enough.

They pulled on their jackets, Hermione pulling on a hat, they began to walk north down the beach across the multihued stones towards the driftwood, Hermione ignoring the scathing look she received from Lauren, as they left. The clouds finally covered the sky, causing everything to receive a darkened hue, and the temperature to drop. Hermione shoved her hands into her pockets, shivering.

"So, how old are you? Sixteen?" Hermione asked, guessing that he was most likely the same age as Ron, considering his height.

"Actually, I only just turned fifteen"

Hermione just stopped herself from tripping, but couldn't stop the look of shock that marred her face. "Really? I would have thought that you were a lot older"

"I'm just really tall," he explained.

Hermione nodded. Ron was probably the same height as him at that age. "Do you go to Forks a lot?"

Jacob shook his head, pulling his hood up over his hair. "Not too much" he admitted. "I go there a few times, to buy car parts. And I was there to sell J the truck. But when I finish my car and get my license, I can go there pretty much all the time"

"That boy talking to Lauren? What was that he was saying about the Cullen's?" Hermione surveyed him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction.

"They're not supposed to come here" he said, looking out over at James Island, confirming exactly what Hermione thought she heard in the other boys voice.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Oops. I'm supposed to tell anybody about that"

"Don't worry" Hermione grinned. "I wont tell anybody. I'm just curious" she tried to make her smile alluring, wondering if she pushing it by trying to be a different person.

He grinned back, leaning closer as they edged over more rocks, and made his voice huskier than ever. "do you like scary stories?"

"I love them"

He grinned ever so wider, and strolled to a nearby driftwood tree, perching lightly on one of the roots. Hermione sat in front of him, on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering on his broad lips. Hermione fought to keep the real interest out of her eyes.

"Do you know the stories of where we came from- the Quileutes, I mean?" Hermione shook her head. "well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the Ark" he smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that wolves are our brothers still. Its against the tribal law to kill them"

Hermione nodded, almost frantically, agreeing. She never particularly liked wolves, but as they were so similar to werewolves, she naturally felt protective of them, due to Remus.

"Then" Jacob continues. "There are stories about…_the cold ones_"

Hermione couldn't suppress the shiver she felt as he said cold ones. Vampires. What did vampires have to do with their legends? Or better that, the Cullen's?

"Cold ones" she muttered, her voice obviously intrigued.

"Yeah. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legend, and some more recent"

Obviously. Vampires went back over five thousand years, as far as wizards knew anyway. There had been wars between the two races dating back to 300BC. And as a result from the Wizards being stronger than most, Vampires had no rights, and were hunted and banished from the Wizarding World for centuries and had their own royal family. One that the Wizarding world still had yet to find or gain any information.

"According to legend" Jacob continued. "My own great grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land" he rolled his eyes.

"Your great grandfather?" Hermione said, encouraging him to keep going.

"He was a tribal elder like my father. The cold ones and wolves are natural enemies – well, not really the wolf, the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. Werewolves, for lack of a better term"

"Werewolves have enemies?" Hermione couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice, and she raised her eyebrows. She had known a werewolf for a good part of her life; Remus only seemed to have enemies with narrow-minded people who didn't understand him like they all did.

"Only one" Jacob shrugged. "So you see," he continued, ignoring Hermione's look. "The cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But the pack that came during my great grandfathers time was different. They didn't hunt like the others of their kind – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to our tribe. So my great grandfather made a truce with them. If they stayed away from our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces"

"But, if they aren't dangerous…" Hermione trailed off, frowning once again.

"There's always a risk to humans to around the cold ones, even if they are as civilized as this clan. You never know when they might be a little too hungry" he deliberately worked an edge of menace into his voice.

"What does this have to do with the Cullen's? Are they similar to the cold ones your great grandfather met?"

"No" he paused dramatically. "They're the same ones"

Hermione prayed that Jacob wasn't a werewolf yet. Even she was shocked and surprised, as her heartbeat began to beat frantically in her ears. There was still some rational thought left in her mind that told her she was overreacting and they were most likely just family stories to cover up something else, but one thought rang through her mind again and again.

Her sister was falling for a vampire. Her sister was falling for a vampire. Her sister…

Juno…

* * *

**(1) Heomphobia is an extreme or irrational fear of blood, caused by direct or vicarious trauma in childhood or adolescence.**

**I sort of loathe this chapter, especially the part where she has the nightmare. I really hit a bit of writers block. Obviously, with the La Push part I had _Twilight_ to help me out. Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**


	11. Fairytale Of New Forks Part 1

****

I'm so so sorry for the severe lateness. I promise I won't let it get this late again, I promise. And I'm not particularly happy with it but it was the best I could do.

**I know I do take a long time with a lot of chapters, but I have a lot of the last half of this story planned. It's just the first half that bugs me and piecing everything together. But I've got my own laptop which means I can go on it and do chapters a lot more, instead of waiting and only being able to write two lines on the family computer before my sister kicks me off.**

**My timetable for Juno is a bit scattered I know. I don't know how timetables for high school work in USA, but in England we had sciences three times a week and stuff like that. So her timetable is similar to that of UK schooling.**

**Sorry for the OOCness. **

* * *

**Chapter XI- Fairytale of New Forks Pt 1**

* * *

**[JUNO]**

"I wrote to Luna the other day"

Ron glanced up from where his head was resting on Hermione's lap. "You did? What did you say?"

We were in the living room, me in the red armchair, Hermione sitting on the equally red sofa, Ron laying on it, with his head in her lap, his hair actually clashing with the upholstery. Hermione held _Dracula_ in her right hand, leaning against the arm of the sofa nearest to the unlit fireplace, the other hand stroking the hair of Ron's face. She wasn't reading the book, obviously. She glanced to me almost every minute, her gaze sad, confused, and determined all at once. I was too used to the silences or excuses that came from whenever I asked her why she was acting like that, to even bother asking her at all now.

"She just always said to keep in touch about anything. If my nightmares continued or if i ever found at Crumple Horned Snorkack. She said she knew a way of getting rid of Nargles which she said were the cause" - at this Ron snorted and I paused, biting my lip. "I miss them. All of them" I gulped, and Ron moved his head from Hermione's lap, looking familiarly uncomfortable. "We should go home soon" I added, in an undertone, hoping on some level that they couldn't hear me.

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, making me and Hermione jump and then scowl at him. "How could I forget? I talked to Mum yesterday night. Well morning, they don't understand the time difference" he rolled his eyes, and I fought down the urge to mention how _HE _didn't understand it either and had called them at four in the morning at one point. "Anyway, she said that we have no choice and we have to return for the Christmas holidays. Though she might keep us captive and not let us go back there if we go"

"Nothing wrong with that. I don't particularly want to stay in Muggle education for the entire year. Christmas may be the best time to say goodbye to Forks"

"So you wouldn't want to move here, permanently?" Hermione asked, placing her book on the arm of the sofa.

I squirmed, uncomfortable at her scrutiasing gaze. "I don't know. I don't know why I would, apart from salvation from my mental health issues of course"

"But apart from that you would have no reason to stay? None at all?" Hermione asked, almost desperate to know my answer.

Ron looked puzzled at his girlfriend's reactions, but I merely shrugged.

"We'll have to just wait and see, wont we?" I said, settling back down in the chair. The thought of leaving Forks hurt more than I wished it did.

It had nothing to do with a certain boy of course. Not at all.

* * *

**[HERMIONE]**

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you that your goddaughter/niece/adopted daughter is developing a very close relationship with a vampire named Edward Cullen over here in Forks. I don't think he's' going to hurt her at all, but i really want to know what you would do in this situation._

_P.S. How's Teddy?_That was something she definitely couldn't write to Remus though it would be the basic idea. If she should write to him at all.

How could she tell him that Juno was close to a vampire, a werewolf's worst enemy? He would either come over here with Aurors and kill them or do it on his own, or even drag Juno back to England, even if she was kicking and screaming the whole way. Hermione couldn't let that happen.

She sighed, and turned over. Ron was snoring as loud as ever. Something she had gotten used to like a practical lullaby, but now she definitely couldn't sleep. She gently eased Ron's hand from around her waist, and crawled out of bed. She grabbed her fluffy pink dressing gown from the chair beside her desk in the corner, pulling it on to keep out the cold.

Glancing to Ron to make sure he hadn't stirred, she crept out of their room. The landing was dark, very dark and cold, but it was so bare she was able to get to Juno's room across from the bathroom without tripping over anything. She hesitated for only a second before opening the door.

It was well past three in the morning so as she thought Juno was asleep, wrapped like a caterpillar in her covers, her messy hair just seen at the top of it. Her breathing was soft and even, just as she'd hoped.

Since returning from the beach, she had immediately begun preparing some Dreamless Sleep Potions for her to save her from her nightmares. Just one before she went to sleep and she would be fine. No dreams at all but Juno had exclaimed that 'it would be better than nothing' and just swallowed it instantly.

Hermione had hope she would be able to do more than that someday and truly help Juno battle her nightmares, but she wasn't relenting and there was nothing Hermione could do if she didn't. She just had to have hope that she would be able to be the way she was all those years ago.

She wasn't going to say anything about Cullen's. Juno wouldn't be able to handle it right now. And Hermione would rather be damn than make her sisters emotional stability even worse.

Hermione sighed, picking up the empty glass on the bedside table. She frowned, noticing the window was wide open. _Juno must'nt have closed it when she went to bed. _The glass in her right hand, she pulled the window towards herself, shutting it entirely with a _snap_, flicking the latch down.

"Far too cold to keep open nowadays" she muttered to herself. She checked once more on Juno, before bidding her goodnight and returning to her room. She'd deal with anything else in the morning. Especially the Cullen situation.

She just hoped she would be abel to sleep now.

* * *

**[JUNO]**

"Are...are you ok?"

Edward blinked. "Yes" he muttered, frowning with uncertainty.

"You just seem more...tense today" I shrugged, wishing I hadn't said anything as he continued to frown even deeper than before.

It was finally Monday and as it wasn't as cold as it had been, Edward had asked me to eat outside on one of the benches. I had tried to hide my shivers and eat my lunch, while Edward had sat beside me on the bench, merely holding his own lunch and staring either straight ahead or at his own feet.

The silence from school had been fine at first, just me and Edward outside, not even needing to talk, but after ten minutes of utter silence had made it too uncomfortable for me to continue.

"Are...are _you _ok?" i glanced up. He had moved closer to me, his topaz eyes still upon my face.

"Yes" I echoed, putting down the rest of my sandwich: I had lost my appetite.

"I'm sorry" he admitted. "I was worried about you" He laughed softly. "I guess even you phoning me when you didn't arrive at school...didn't stop me from worrying about you the past two days" he scratched the edge of the wooden bench with his nails, fraying the wood. "I didn't wish to intrude by phoning you myself, or coming to your house. I thought it best if I...stayed away from you"

"Why would you need to stay away from me?" I whispered, more to myself than to him.

He sighed, deeply, his hand running through his bronze locks. "A lot of people aren't happy about our...relationship if you will. My family aren't really trusted around here. Some people more than others...loathe us" his eyes glowered, as he scraped off a tiny part of the bench.

"Probably because no one knows anything about you" I ventured a guess. I knew many reasons why no one seemed to like the Cullen's. Basically? They were perfect. They were beautiful, putting anyone remotely attractive in the shadows. People were drawn like moths to flame to them, and they treated everyone with an icy indifference, except for a select few (me, Ron and Hermione).

They were all incredibly intelligent, once again putting everyone in the shadow. The fact that nothing was really known about them eluded the mystery even more, making them stand out more. Making the situation much worse for them.

I took a deep breath for what I knew would be a long explanation. "Jessica said that apparently I'm the only person, apart from your teachers, that you have even really talked to. I know things about you that nobody else possibly knows" I looked him directly in the eyes. "Does anyone know you like I do? Apart from your family"

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before he placed his hand on my knee. "There are times" he said, breathlessly. "That I think you know me even better than they do, at times"

"I think I can relate, trust me" I grimaced as he raised his eyebrows in question. "Ron is oblivious to a lot of things so he never notices or realises some things. Hermione realises a lot more...but she goes about stuff the wrong way. They mean everything to me but...i can't even tell them everything I wish I could" I bit my lip in worry.

"Juno..." Edward began. He glanced to his knees, before looking back up at me as I answered.

"Yeah?" I prompted, trying to get over the awkwardness my words had left.

"Is it possible that I've only known you seven weeks...but it already feels like eternity?"

I gasped softly. Squeezing my eyes shut, I began to take shallow breaths. It was a simple question but the seriousness, the actual wonder in his voice. It had felt like I had been with him forever, and every moment away from him made me feel funny, almost as if i really was missing something.

He didn't know anything about me. Little things that anyone could know. He didn't know that I was or witch, or how powerful. He didn't know the number of exactly how many people I had actually killed. I hope he never finds out.

I didn't know what to say, so I did what I always did. I twisted the truth.

"I doubt we could spend eternity together. We would probably get bored and annoyed. I have several annoying habits that you have yet to learn" I opened my eyes.

"I could never tire of you, Juno" he said, before standing directly in front of me. His eyes shined with amusement and kindness. "You are my own personal enigma. I believe nothing will ever be dull for us"

_You have no idea._

He held his hand out to me, as the bell for our next lesson trilled through the open doors to the cafeteria that were just behind us. I hesitated for only a second, staring at it and then grasping it tightly. He was freezing cold, colder than ice and the touch gave me the sensation of electricity shooting up my arm, almost painfully so.

But somehow, it still seemed perfect.

* * *

**[~#~]**

"Juno, there's a Halloween costume party this Saturday. It would be really cool, if you and your siblings can come"

I frowned, and took the offered poster from Angela. I winced at the large pink writing, but tried to absorb what it said anyway, and what Angela was saying to me as well. "It's supposed to be a Halloween one. And it's a costume party, so if you guys can come, it would be really good" I looked up into her hopeful face, her smile obviously pleading me to come.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure. A party actually sounds good" Angela beamed at me.

"That's wonderful. Are you free after school? You and your sister can come shopping with me and Jessica to pick an outfit? There's this really nice store in Port Angeles. Its next to the _Magic Box_" **(1)**

"Yeah, I know it. Hermione works at the _Box_. That dress shop? Yeah, guess I can go. We haven't hung out that much, apart from when we went up to the beach. And I did mostly spend all that time with Ron running around" I explained, pushing the door open and allowing Angela to go ahead of me. "And we're going back to England for Christmas, so we won't be able to hang out over the holidays"

"Where are you going in England?" Angela asked as we went on our way to the lockers.

"Just where we used to live. A tiny town in the country. You probably wouldn't know its name, it's so remote" I added with a giggle. "We are just going to spend some of our time with distant family"

"Ok, so what happened with you and Edward?" she asked, suddenly, stopping next to her locker.

I blinked. "Huh?" I asked, baffled.

"You went outside to eat with him, which I think is crazy by the way, its freezing outside. Anyway" she continued, spinning the dial and opening her locker. "You came back to Biology with this little goofy grin on your face and you couldn't stop smiling all lesson. You're practically glowing with happiness". She pushed in a few of her textbooks before pulling out only one and then closing the locker, while I gaped at her my cheeks bright red.

"I didn't?!" I practically screamed. "N-huh?!"

Angela nodded, giggling. "I'm happy for you. You guys do make a very nice couple. No matter what kind of relationship you have" she added, as I opened my mouth to protest as I had done frequently that me and Edward _weren't_ dating.

And then I was struck with a very very awkward question for me.

"So are you going to go with him to the dance? Because then we definitely have to find you something that he would like to see you in and..."

* * *

**[~#~]**

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, frowning in confusion from behind the till.

"There wasn't anything we liked in the shop next door, and we saw you had costumes here. So we thought we'd come take a gander here at the _Magic Box_" I explained, while Angela and Jessica looked around from just behind me.

"Wow. This is...nice" Jessica muttered, her face contradicting her words. I rolled my eyes.

"It's brilliant!" I whispered to Hermione behind the till, who smiled at me thankfully.

The magic box had been utterly altered for Halloween. The shelves covered with magic paraphernalia; Wicca spell books, potions ingredients and vials, herbs and roots with names I couldn't even pronounce (and probably had no magical purpose whatsoever), had been draped with cobwebs, plastic bats stuck on the edges. Cartoon witches and ghosts hung from the ceiling and on the walls, grinning manically. To finally set the scene of the classic Halloween shop, were the kids running from the massive display of costumes Hermione's boss had laid out on mannequins on the floor.

"I'm not happy about this though" Hermione stated, ripping a cartoon witch of the wall and waving it in my face. "This is a false image. We don't have warts on our nose, or or...spiders in our hair and falling out of our noses, or crooked noses for that matter" she opened and closed her mouth, trying to find more words, staring criticising at the picture. "Or that colour hair" she added half-heartedly.

"Tonks had purple hair half the time" I retorted. Jessica and Angela had long gone to look at Halloween outfits on the slightly lowered floor so there was no chance anything incriminating for us could be overheard.

Hermione frowned. "Well, that was Tonks who had the ability to do such a thing. On majority, we don't, do we?"

I shrugged, glancing over to the costumes. "Are there any good ones for the dance?" I asked Hermione. But it wasn't her who answered.

"There is a good witch costume or two which I'm sure will be very comfortable. Maybe a princess? Or even a fey or nymph? We have one with a great likeness to an actual nymph"

I turned to see a man standing behind me, hands crossed behind his back, smiling pleasantly, but his eyes showed something entirely different. Almost...anticipation. Almost as if he was waiting for me to do something.

He was in his early forties with brown hair with streaks of grey. He was face was only slightly lined with his age and he was wearing the same clothes as any other adult in the room. Only by the small nametag pinned to his left breast pocket saying '_**ETHAN ROWE. Owner**_' with a Wiccan symbol told me any different.

"Did you want me to do anything, Mr Rowe?" Hermione inquired, standing entirely straight: rapt and attentive.

Mr Rowe shook his head with a smile, still keeping his gaze on me. "Hello, Miss Potter"

I froze instantly. Hermione quickly leaned across the counter and grabbed my arm. "Mr Rowe is a European wizard, Juno!" she hissed in my ear, as I still didn't relax and continued to size him up. "He's my boss, he's not going to hurt us. He can tell who you are because you pulled your hair back and your scar is on show"

I pulled my arm harshly from her grip, and glared at her, turning back to the wizard. He watched me coolly.

"Should I have called you Miss _Dumbledore_?" he pressed my 'surname' insistently. "I've heard all about you" I glanced to Hermione, my eyes wide. "No. Your sister has been..._particularly_ quiet when it comes to you. She's very protective of you"

"I'm protective of her, as well" I muttered, my teeth clenched as I sized him down. He was broad, square shouldered. But he was older than me, a lot older than Remus. And I was faster. I could draw my wand from my belt and Stun him before he could even reach for his own.

Mr Rowe rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "Now Miss Potter, if I wanted to hex you, I would have done so already" he explained, scolding me as if I was a petulant child.

"Maybe you're just waiting for the perfect opportunity" I interjected, my hand fingering the polished wood of the Elder Wand that poked out of my back pocket and under my shirt so it was unnoticeable. "When my back's turned and we're out of view of the public. Or even here. Just a few spells here, Memory charms there. No one would be any the wiser that it had even occurred"

"Juno, _please_-"

"What's a European wizard doing here anyway?" I questioned, ignoring Hermione, who glanced fearfully between me and Rowe, not knowing what to do about the situation. I glanced around the shop. Jessica and Angela were messing around with open of the mannequins depicting a classic 'witch' outfit, laughing and cackling manically. "In an un-magical country where there is only that Wicca stuff, exploiting your very own culture to Muggles" I glared at him. "Why aren't you celebrating All Hallows Eve they way _you_ are supposed to?"

Rowe raised his brows. "So I should sit and pray for the dead? Those who were taken from me? I should lift the veil and let them venture to our side? No. I'm far too much of a coward to fast my past, Miss Potter". He placed a bag I hadn't noticed onto the counter, and Hermione immediately placed it into the cupboards underneath it, standing to attention like a military soldier when the task was completed. "Anyhow" he continued, a soft smirk playing upon his lips. "Why, Miss Potter, are you, the world's hero, the great vanquisher of the darkest wizard of the Age, hiding out in good old Forks, Washington? In an un-magical country where there is only Wicca 'stuff'? Why aren't you celebrating All Hallows Eve the way you are supposed to?" His smirk grew, as my jaw clenched along with my fists, my cheeks red with embarrassment as he repeated my own words to me.

"I'm on vacation" I spat, before I turned on my heel and marched straight over to Jessica and Angela who actually looked shocked and almost scared as I practically shook with anger.

I plastered a big fake smile on my face, which made them slightly recoil. "Now...who's trying stuff on first?"

* * *

**[HERMIONE]**

"So your friends were able to get the outfits they wanted?" Hermione nodded, frowning, wanting to finish her task.

"Yes" she muttered, not entirely paying much attention. "Juno didn't know, so they had to choose for her. And Juno chose one for me so I know it won't be utterly ghastly"

"You know the Cullen's are vampires"

Slightly shocked at the very random question, Hermione looked up from where she was Vanishing dust from the floor (She had argued against it, but Mr Rowe demanded she must: he for one, wanted to get home and he never wished to do anything the Muggle way when not in the public eye). He stood behind the cashier from where he had been counting their intake from the costume sale. His task was now abandoned and he was watching the witch, trying to gauge her reaction.

Hermione nodded, feeling her cheeks flush at his penetrating stare. Rowe was an easy man to please and even an impressive wizard to be around. But there was times when Hermione felt way younger than her seventeen years: when he was scolding her. When he did that, she couldn't help but feel back at Hogwarts in a Potions lesson with Professor Snape. But then again, she always had Juno and Ron to look out for her.

But, she knew from the beginning of the conversation, she would have to stand up for herself.

"Yes, I do" she stated, placing her wand into the pocket of her jacket. "I'm not ignorant like some people in this town. I am able to figure out from the obvious clues they leave behind"

"And from what your two very loud friends have said, Miss Potter has a very close...relationship with one of them". Again, it wasn't posed as a question.

"Yes. Edward Cullen, the youngest in image I believe. He tutors her, helping her with some of her subjects, and he is a close school friend"

"I never would have thought of you as immature, Hermione" he explained with a sigh, shuffling papers. "But now, I can't help but think that you are a very stupid little girl. You have no idea what kinds of creatures you are dealing with"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot in anger, but she was determined to state her ground. "Edward makes Juno happy. She deserves happiness more than anyone else that's for sure, and she can take perfect care of her-"

"The Cullen's are vampires" Ethan said, calmly, almost patronising her. "I myself make clear of anywhere they could possibly go. Granted they don't go anywhere with is good. Your sister is playing a very dangerous game by becoming so close to them"

"Juno isn't a coward like you" Hermione snapped. "She doesn't hide from anything"

He almost blinked at her aggression towards him, and stepped out from behind the counter and closer to her. Despite herself, she took a step back.

"From what I gathered, Miss Potter is definitely scared and she is most definitely hiding"

"She-"

"She is a girl" he stated boldly. "Only just reached adulthood and has had to endure...far more than anyone twice, thrice her age" Ethan shook his head. "I myself ran here to the States over twenty years ago with my parents to escape Voldemort when it was clearly obvious no one was going to do anything about him. Many people fled. Ones who knew...that he definitely wasn't going to go away" he stood straighter. "Miss Potter, however, has had to suffer through everything that many ran from. It doesn't matter how much she tries to hide it. She is most definitely affected"

"Exactly" Hermione cut in. "So now she should be able to do what she wants"

"At the risk of her safety and the others around her?" Ethan raised his eyebrows.

Hermione paused. "If that's the case. She should be able to do what she wants...June..." she tried to find the words to explain. "Juno's entire life has so far been planned out. Since before she even took her first breath, there was a prophecy damning her entire existence. Gave her her very own motto: Kill or be killed". Ethan's eyes widened ever so slightly at the mention of a prophecy, but Hermione carried on, not caring anymore. "She has the chance to go against the rules. Not marry some rich high up pure blood like everyone expects her to, and...and" she stuttered. "Become an Auror or a Quidditch player and have all these children. She's choosing! And she's never been able to before..."

She hiccupped, finally noticing the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I know so much could go wrong because of Edward, and when she finds out she'll be devastated" she sobbed. "But...everything can go right as well. I might get my best friend back, my little sister. She's been practically dead since the war...he's brought her back to me. We're just like we were, before all this stupid shit happened...you can't ask me to take him away from her when he's shown her nothing but affection..."

"Hermione-" Ethan said, softly, stepping towards her.

"Vampires don't just pretend to be in love with you" she stated, pointing an accusing finger at him as he continued to try and convince her. "And trust me...Edward Cullen...I think he loves my sister. And I can bet on Dumbledore's grave...she cares for him desperately too" Her hands fisted and wiped at her eyes. "And you can't ask me to make her go back to the way she was before he came. You can't ask me to destroy her again. I love her too much to make her suffer everything again"

Silence swept through the shop after that, only Hermione's diminishing hiccups. Ethan was lost in thought, looking off to the corner of the shop.

"Hermione..." she looked up at the mention of her name. "Don't bother coming in to work tomorrow"

Her heart sank, but she gave a nod. "And if anything happens, Miss Granger, with Mr. Cullen...I hope you know what needs to be done if vampires attack you. I'll...help if it is too painful for you"

Her eyes shut and she nodded once more.

* * *

**[JUNO]**

The next few days proved to be very interesting. It provided enough time for us to really comprehend the Muggle views on 'dances'. I'd only really attended one, Bill and Fleur's wedding, which didn't technically count, as we were attacked halfway through the reception leading to nine months separation from all of our friends. I'd boycotted all parties after the war, except the one my Defence group, _Dumbledore's Army_ dubbed so after our mentor, decided to throw. It was practically a night of drinking, old records of Weird Sisters blared out of radios and even gambling, with Ron's roommate, Seamus Finnegan groping half the girls, puking on the rug and ending up unconscious two hours into the party.

Jessica, Lauren and even Angela spent lunches and during lessons talking about the dance. Party fever had spread throughout the school, and as it was apparently girls choice for the dance, boys spent every waking hour trying to chat up the girls to get invitations.

Frighteningly, it had happened to me.

"Hey, J.D!" Mike cried, walking up to me outside Biology on the Friday before the dance. I smiled, and I could feel Edward tense behind me, obviously annoyed at the fact our conversation had been interrupted.

Mike looked to him once, his annoyance shown clearly, before he looked back to me. "Do you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

I had prepared myself for whenever someone asked me to the dance to say no and say I'm sorry that I couldn't go with them. It wasn't like I wanted...a particular person to ask me. It was embarrassing me to even go to the dance, especially in the outfit I'm wearing, and as I can't even dance, that I couldn't put that embarrassment on someone else.

"I-I would love to Mike, but...maybe you should ask Jessica. She really wants to go with you. And I probably won't even be there that long" I added, frantically, as he looked like he wanted to convince me otherwise. "So, it may ruin the night for you. So...I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?" I winced at that polite slip, as that obviously did give him hope for another time to ask me.

"Ok then" he smiled, though obviously still embarrassed and entered the classroom behind a giggling Angela, who was trying to hide it behind her hand. Edward had reverted to his usual stoic self after Mike's proposition and remained remotely quiet the entire lesson. When he did beginning to act normal again, I was so wrapped up in taking notes, I jumped when he began to talk.

"Juno...I was wondering if you would accompany _me_ to the dance"

"As a date?!" I blurted out, my eyes widening. I mentally winced at the shock in my voice and I blushed, harder than I ever possibly had.

Edward smiled, looking slightly embarrassed but also a bit hurt at my reaction. "I believe that is what it is called these days. But if you don't want to..." he trailed off, looking crestfallen.

"No, no, no" I said frantically, putting my hands out to stop him from turning back round in his chair. He paused, expectantly. "I do. Want to go with you, I mean. It's just a shock, you know? You never showed that you would want to go at all, least of all with me" I babbled, and his smile became true with amusement. I sighed. "Yes, Edward. I would love to go to the dance with you" I stated, clearly this time. "But I might leave early. And I can't dance, I'll tell you that right now" I added, pointing at him.

He gave his usual musical laugh, before taking the hand I was currently pointing at him in his own pale, long fingered one. My breath hitched as he placed his lips in a soft kiss right on my wrist above my pounding pulse.

"Thank you for accepting, Juno" he muttered, his voice husky.

"Y-You're welcome" I stuttered. My hand continued to tingle long after he had released it, and I couldn't help drift my fingers across it, feeling stupid as I was jealous at the fact that it was my _hand_ that was kissed by Edward.

* * *

**[HERMIONE]**

**DEATH EATER SIGHTINGS SHOCK SMALL TOWN**

**Rita Skeeter**

_It is this reporters grave job to tell you that You-Know-Who's supporters are still at large and terrorizing._

_Just last night Bellatrix Lestrange, confirmed to have murdered many Muggles, Muggle Borns and wizards during her time as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named supporter and was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the kidnap and torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. As if she wasn't feared enough, she was able to flee after You-Know-Who was defeated on Hogwarts School Grounds by Juno Potter four months ago, and seems to be continuing her leaders work._

_A family of four were found murdered in the early hours by their Muggle neighbour, who explained how she had heard screaming and breaking glass, and made her husband and eldest son go and see what was occurring._

_Mr Michael Schmidt was found dead along with his wife and two sons. Lestrange was spotted less than twenty minutes in the surrounding area and Aurors were called to the scene. Why Lestrange attacked these particular wizards is unknown, but with Fenrir Greyback still attacking children in Asia and vampire attacks increasing in England and the east coast of America, we just need to ask, where is the Chosen One made to protect us?_

Hermione had never felt so angry. Well, sure, of course she had. Ron had annoyed her many times. Draco Malfoy as well. But Rita Skeeter always seemed to get under her skin with all the articles she wrote about Juno. Even a couple of years ago when Hermione had discovered she was an Unregistered Animagus and was posing as a beetle to get all the stories, and had blackmailed her, saying that if she ever wrote such a hurtful story about Juno again, she could expect a nice, cosy cell in Azkaban Prison.

Obvious the threat hadn't stuck when they left England for the US.

So now it was Juno's fault that the Ministry hadn't rounded up the last of the Death Eaters? Just because she defeated Voldemort, she should stay behind and clean up the mess they themselves created when they let Death Eaters free and imprisoned innocents?

She screwed up the paper tightly into a ball, throwing it into the wastepaper basket, just as the kitchen door opened.

She flushed and spun round, as if she had been caught doing something mistrustful instead throwing out the waste.

Juno grinned, holding out a duffle bag. "I'm driving" she waved the trucks keys in her direction. Hermione blinked owlishly. "You know...Jessica...Angela...we're going to Jessica's to get ready for the dance" she explained slowly, looking at Hermione in concern.

"Oh!" the curly haired witch cried, her hands flying to her mouth. She burned red. "Oh, I forgot! Coming!"

She grabbed the duffle bag from Juno's hand, seeing Juno's backpack in her other hand. Guessing she had her own clothes, she led the younger witch out of the front door, where Ron was already sitting in the truck, going to be dropped off on the way to get ready at Mike's.

Juno shut the door locking it, her thoughts elsewhere. Hermione had acted extremely odd then back in the kitchen. Almost as if she had been caught doing something with the 'deer in the headlights' look she had given her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blinked up at Juno who remained on the doorstep, her scarf tucked under her chin, her hair loose and her eyes questioning. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, before closing it with a sigh. "I'll tell you tomorrow, ok? We need to have fun tonight. YOU need to have fun tonight"

Juno lingered at the door still uncertain. She jerked as Ron pressed the car horn, and she scowled in his direction, muttering about 'impatient bugger'.

Hermione held out her hand towards her. "You coming or what?"

* * *

**Sorry about the article. I can't write them to save my life.**

**My target for each chapter is over 7,000 words. This is over 6,000. I'll hopefully reach my target next time.**

**Hermione obviously isn't going to say anything about Edward unless it is necessary. She wants to protect Juno's happiness as much as possible.**

**So a new character or two and a dance for the road. Worth the wait? Next chapter will definitely have more Edward/Juno interaction I promise. Romance is on the horizon. There were a few fluffy bits here, hand holding there. A few kisses on the hand. What girl doesn't love that?**

**Any idea what the boys (Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Ron etc.) What their Halloween outfits should be? I can't dress boys on Halloween! And they have to look good.**

**Whole next chapter will mostly be the dance, so will take a while. Sorry. The outfits they all were will be posted on my profile when the next chapter is up, so no spoilers, sorry.**

**...**

**Ok, a little one.**

**Next Time**

_Edward stroked the lone curl that fell into her eyes back behind her ear. She stared almost transfixed as he trailed a finger down her cheek, feeling the blood rise to the surface beneath it. His long pale fingers travelled from her jaw, and down her pulse point, making her shiver and goose bumps to appear upon her pale skin__._

_Her breath hitched, as he placed his hand above her heart. They had moved closer together, her body pressed close against his chest, protected by him. _

_Her hand moved from her own thigh to clutch his face again, her fingers in his hair._

_He suppressed a groan. What was she doing to him?_

**So? Do you guys love me or hate me? XD review and let me know.**

**(1) Magic Box is the name of the magic shop that Rupert Giles on **_**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer**_** owns. It just seemed like the right idea to give a Magic Shop. You wouldn't expect a **_**real**_** magic shop to be called that, would you?**


	12. Fairytale of New Forks Part 2

**AN: I am so sorry! I had my birthday and I got **_**Supernatural**_** and **_**True Blood **_**and they both gave me a big kick of inspiration for some fanfictions and crossovers and I absolutely am in love with Dean, Cas, Sam, Eric and Godric, I could go on and on. **

**I got hooked so much on both shows its ridiculous. So I had to go buy the **_**Sookie Stackhouse**_**novels as well and got hooked on them. And I also became a Gleek due to my so-called best friend. I'm sorry. I'm weak, I couldn't help myself. :S So, so much has suffered in that time, not just this. **

**Then I had end of year exams come up and bite me in the ass.**

**ALWAYS READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. It may contain important information.**

**(links to outfits will be on my profile under the section labelled **_**Divine Goddess**_**)**

**No Flames please, only constructive criticism, please. **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Fairytale of New Forks Part 2**

* * *

**(hermione)**

They were everywhere.

Classic witches, warlocks, werewolves, a vampire or two with the fake teeth stained with blood and the long black capes. A boy or two dressed in pirate garb, a girl that even seemed to be in a Hawaiian costume, despite the only lukewarm heat in the room and the blistering cold from the snow that was falling outside.

Ron continued to blink at the bright orange and black decorations, the streamers that fell from the ceilings, the helium balloons floating in between them and the cobwebs decorating the doors.

"It's...bright" he finally said.

"And full" Juno added, and out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw her beginning to edge backwards out of the door, pulling her winter jacket tighter around her.

"Oh no, you don't. You look great" Jessica cried, pushing the reluctant Brit forward. Juno pushed her feet into the floor, but as she was wearing high black heels she ended up tripping and grabbed onto Ron's collar to support herself.

"Stupid heels" Juno cursed, repeatedly under her breath. "Oh, sorry" she added, letting of it, as he began to struggle to breathe with the grip. He adjusted it, muttering about girls and their shoes.

"Did I have to wear-?"

"Yes" Angela interjected, smiling. "They complete your outfit"

"They're a ridiculous piece of material purely created for men to stare out women's arses when they fall onto them 'cause they can't walk"

"I thought they were meant to make you taller" Ron joked, taking Hermione's coat and reaching for Juno to take off hers. The brunette glared at him, but relented and gave him her jacket, revealing the outfit that she had been trying so desperately to hide.

A black velvet dress falling down to mid-thigh, a netted skirt placed on top of it. It had a tight fitted bodice like a corset tied up with black silk ribbons tinged with a dark purple. Fishnet tights and large leather boots with buckles up to over her knee with three inch heels completed the outfit. Her hair had been straightened from its usual untameable tousled state into soft ringletted curls, a few curls pulled back around her head, tied with another purple ribbon. The large purple fairy wings tied to her back fluttered as she squirmed, crossing her arms across her emphasised chest.

"Can't I have put on a jumper or something?" she whispered to Hermione, who gave her a small smile of sympathy: Juno was uncomfortable enough being in public without wearing more revealing clothes.

"No!" Jessica cried. "You look fine. Edward is going to flip when he sees you". Juno's cheeks blushed a bright pink, while Hermione frowned at the thought. Hopefully, he didn't.

"Are you meeting him here?" Angela asked.

Juno shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't really go into the details. I just said that he couldn't pick me up because I was getting ready with you lot. Then he offered to pick me up from yours and I lied and said he couldn't because we had already decided we would drive and I didn't want to let you guys down because it was a supposed to be a girly night...and Ron just happened to be there. What? I panicked!" she added, to Angela and Jessica's disapproving stares. "I don't know how to act on a date. If this is one anyway"

"It's a date" Jessica nodded. "I'm going to go find Mike" she grinned, brightly and walked off, Angela following saying she was going to find Eric.

Ron sighed, glancing around. "Reckon there's food?"

Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes while Juno shrugged. "Hopefully, I haven't eaten anything yet"

"What is it with you two and food? Especially you, Ron. I'm surprised you are as thin as you are with the amount you eat"

"Oh, I see food table. Come on" Ron said, grabbing Juno's arm and pulling her in the direction of the table beside the wall covered with plates of finger food.

"Honestly, what is it with you two?" Hermione cried, hurrying to catch up with them, her much smaller heels clacking on the wooden floor.

**(~~)**

"So, where's Edward?" Hermione asked, as Juno took a few tentative sips of the juice Ron had found for her as not to smudge her lipstick. Hermione wondered if she was even aware that she was doing it.

"Ummm..." Juno glanced around, and even stepped on her tiptoes to look over the heads of the crowd upon the dance floor. They could barely hear over the music that had begun to blurt out of the speakers on the makeshift stage. "I'm not actually sure...he only asked me yesterday...and we didn't really talk much about it" she mused to herself. "I figured I'll just go look for him in a second"

"No need" Ron said, swallowing the last of the small cake he had.

"Why not?"

"Because the Cullen's are all coming over" he explained nodding over to the door. Juno turned round and Hermione looked over her shoulder to see all five Cullen's walking towards them, Alice leading the charge, her hand clasped tightly to Jasper's. Edward followed not that much far behind them.

Juno's cheeks began to turn pink and Hermione could see her hands trembling around the glass. Hermione decided to take it away from her quickly before she spilt it everywhere.

**(edward)**

For the first time in his incredibly long, immortal life, Edward Cullen found himself completely unable to say _or_ think of anything that that precise moment. Others seemed to be doing that for him. All he found himself doing was staring at the ethereal vision in front of him and he was thankful he had had no need to blink for decades, lest the image in front of him faded and disappeared from his sight forever in that split second of darkness. She smiled uncertainly, her cheeks flushing, bewildered as to why the usually articulate vampire could only gaze at her in pure unbridled admiration at her exquisite beauty.

Edward couldn't find it in himself to care, as he heard Emmett's mocking thoughts on how he looked like a goldfish or as Alice giggled from beside him. The few of her peers who had joined the small group as they entered and even those walking around with dates of their own, all seemed to express inappropriate opinions on his mate and he had to fight against his traitorous body, desperately struggling with himself as he fought to keep a hold on his senses and not attack. How he wanted to.

"I know. It isn't really me-" Juno cut in, pulling him out of his thoughts, tugging at the skirt to pull it further down her legs.

"You look beautiful" he said, and he grasped her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. She smiled warmly at him. "A nymph, possibly" he inquired, gesturing to her outfit.

She arched an eyebrow in slight surprise. "I'm impressed. People normally say 'evil angel' or 'little fairy' when they see the wings" she explained, rolling her shoulders to make the wings flutter. "I am sad to say I haven't got a clue what your costume is" she sighed, with an apologetic look.

"Alice insisted, as in forced, me to come dressed as, I think, Mr William Darcy from-"

"Pride and Prejudice. Yeah, I watched the film with Hermione last week and I loved it. It actually really suits you" she complimented with a smile.

Ah. That's the reason Alice forced him into it. It being a long blue buttoned coat, a loose white shirt and grey trousers. He himself didn't really see it as much of an outfit when Alice first showed it to him; it seemed like any normal clothes, albeit a little old in the times.

"You look very nice too, Hermione" Edward added, looking at the curly haired brunette who was frowning at his and Juno's close contact. She blinked in surprise, shocked that he was speaking to her.

"Oh, thank you" she stuttered, smoothing down her costume. Hermione had dressed in a costume much more appropriate for the weather than her sister. It was a long floor length, Edward assumed, priestesses robe, a deep royal blue with golden swirls embroided onto the hood and around the long, gaping sleeves. It was tight around her slim form, and she wore matching eye makeup and lipstick. Like Juno, her hair had been tamed from its almost frizzy state into soft curls around her face, most of it pulled into a loose bun around the back of her head.

"I picked out Ron's outfit" Juno explained to him. "No matter how much I wished to embarrass him, this was the only outfit I assumed he would even consider wearing" Juno admitted, with a nonchalant shrug. Ron copied the shrug with one of his own. Juno obviously couldn't help but adding, "I really believe it shows how bad-ass you are"

Ron rolled his eyes, though the tips of his ears burned red. He was wearing a black pinstriped waistcoat with a red rose pinned to the breast pocket, and a white shirt with silver cufflinks. A hat was perched on top of his bright red hair.

"What are you?"

"He's a gangster. Apparently" Hermione added in an undertone, which only Edward and his siblings could hear.

"I could've ended up like one of these idiots" the red head explained, looking at a boy who was dressed up as George of the Jungle. "So, thank you, June, for taking pity on me"

"You're very welcome" she began to fidget from side to side and Edward realised that every one of his siblings was looking at her. Edward could feel her nervousness; she had only ever talked to Alice, not counting whenever Esme attempted to answer his phone to see if Juno was calling, and his family were intimidating. He gave her wrist a comforting squeeze, which she returned.

"You look really nice, Juno" Alice said with a smile. _See, Edward, I can be nice and not overwhelming._

"Thank you, Alice. You look nice too. You all do" she added, with a nervous smile. Emmett grinned at her, while Jasper nodded. "And I mean no offense, but you pull it off, Emmett" she said, smiling at his classic vampire costume, that Edward couldn't help but comment on the irony of it. "You are very pale"

Emmett grinned at her, before sweeping his arm back into a bow. "Thank you" he drawled in the worst Transylvanian accent Edward had ever seen, but it succeeded in making Juno laugh. _Edward, I like her_, he thought. Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Isn't anyone going to dance then?" Alice asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Oh god, no!" Juno cut in, quickly. "Not to this one, for sure" she muttered, looking to the side of the room where the music was coming from. Edward silently agreed with her. The music had a very fast tempo, one of those pop songs that actually made absolutely no sense when you listened to the lyrics. Not one he would choose himself.

"Ok" Alice nodded. "Let's go sit down for a while and get to know each other, yeah?" she asked everyone, including Jessica, Angela and Lauren who had just joined them. "Wonderful" she said, grabbing Juno's other hand and dragging her towards one of the large circular tables around the edges of the room. Juno grabbed Edward's cold hand in her warm one and dragged him along behind her. The others all followed without much prompting.

Alice led the two into two chairs sitting beside each other and practically shoved the human into it, with a squeak. Edward quickly sat down beside her so he wouldn't feel the overenthusiastic wrath that was his younger sister.

"Great. Just great" Juno muttered, adjusting herself on the rickety chair, which tipped to a side whenever she moved. The others began to take seats around the table themselves, sitting in couples or threes.

Emmett made an exaggerated move, throwing his arms around Rosalie's shoulders, making the blond frown at his exuberance, while Emmett looked directly at the telepath and nodded at Juno, whose face burned with embarrassment when she understood what he was doing. _Go on, 'little brother'._

Edward rolled his eyes, but relented. His placed his arm across Juno's shoulders and she unconsciously moved closer to him. It took her a few moments, but she relaxed, melting in his embrace. The monster inside him almost roared with triumph at the signs of submission. _**Mine. **_

Emmett really did have the best ideas sometimes.

Though believe him, they were very rare.

**(hermione)**

No matter what she felt for them, Hermione really had to compliment on the Cullen's outfits. Alice had gone for cute; a blue fairy dress with light wings and black and white striped tights, a pair of very high heels complimenting the outfit. Whilst Alice looked cute Rosalie was obviously playing on her figure, which Alice seemed to lack in comparison. She was wearing a darker fairy outfit than her pixie like sister – a tight bodice of leather with a frayed skirt of thin red and black netting. Her hair hung loose in messy yet somehow controlled waves and her make-up was simple but sexy, smoky eyes and red lips. The only piece of jewellery she wore was a pendant around her throat.

Jasper had worn a Confederate army uniform, and coupled with his slight Southern accent, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he was actually a part of the confederacy when he was a human. Edward had gone as William Darcy (someone Hermione had to admit Juno slightly drooled over when they watched the movie. Then again she did as well), while Emmett has gone as the classic vampire.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the irony that no one else seemed to get. She couldn't believe how dim her boyfriend and best friend were sometimes.

The Cullen's were also different than any other vampires (of course, she had never actually met any, except for Sanguini at Professor Slughorns Christmas party, and he spent most of the time staring possessed at her neck. She had made a very quick exit, feeling foolish for not covering her neck. Juno had even worn a scarf!). Alice was so down-to-earth and hyperactive; Hermione was amazed at everything she did. Rosalie obviously believed she was better than them and only talked to her siblings and glared at any of the human girls who obviously dared look at her boyfriend. Jasper was extremely quiet, and looked so tense whenever one of the humans moved or blushed or anything, Hermione had to wonder how strong his control was; it definitely wasn't very. Emmett was basically a Weasley, decades too old and no red hair. He had a great booming laugh that had everyone who wasn't used to it jumping every time he did so. He was chatting away and joking with Ron, who was bonding with the first person since they had moved there.

Hermione couldn't believe of all creatures, vampires were making her family happy.

She may need to start changing her views on them.

As well as her views on humans, if Lauren continued talking.

Ignoring the Cullen's and even her and her siblings entirely, the blond spent most of the time insulting others outfits. Hermione was becoming very sick of her condescending remarks, and even her annoying laugh, and decided to tell her so.

Lauren gaped at her, her wide mouth wider than normal, while Juno practically cackled.

"Hermione, you dick" she cried, making other members of the group snort. "I love it!" she added in an undertone, and Ron stared at Hermione in near admiration. "Bout bloody time" she heard him mutter under his breath.

"Why you little-"

"Hey, Al. You have these random purse thingies too?" Juno asked out loud, cutting through Lauren's retort before it escalated into an argument. Alice blinked for a second before holding up a little blue purse the same colour as her dress. Juno held up her own sequined black one, her mouth tilting upwards in amusement. "It's stupid really. How small are they? Can't fit a thing in them. Might as well just have pockets in the dressed. I'm sure fairy, nymph, hell pixies don't have purses. What do you guys think?" she asked the other girls, and Hermione had to stop herself from slapping her forehead in exasperation; that definitely wasn't the smart thing to do.

Rosalie remained silent and seemed fascinated with her blood red nails; Angela gave a small nod and smiled; Jessica shrugged with an 'I suppose' while Alice smiled too. The boys chuckled to themselves while Lauren gave her a scathing, sickened glare which Hermione didn't like. At. All.

They don't seem to understand, true they didn't _know_, that Juno didn't have the usual typical teenage girl upbringing, she thought. She never had the chance to discover fashion or boys or any of those things. She spent the first ten years of her life suffering at the Dursley's, which she didn't even divulge to Ron and Hermione the full extent of what happened to her there, and arrived at Hogwarts, emotionally repressed, undernourished and so much more. From the moment she arrived, she was fighting against Voldemort, in many different forms and appearances. Hell, she'd been fighting him since the moment she was born. She simply didn't have the time to do so many things. She only just had to the chance to now.

And Lauren was extremely getting on Hermione's bad side more than she previously was already by trying to deny the brunette that.

"Way to burst her bubble" Ron commented dryly (he seemed to notice as well) to the blond haired girl upon seeing the forlorn look on Juno's face when she recognised the glare. Hermione frowned at him but chose not to dignify his words with a reply and it seemed neither did Lauren. The green eyed witch shrugged after a second and went back to slurping her drink with a happy grin upon her face. Edward's arm seemed to tighten slightly from where it was wrapped around her shoulders.

He in particular, seemed to glare daggers at Lauren.

**(alice)**

Alice relaxed against the back of her chair, resting her head against her mates shoulder and her gaze flickered over their little 'group'.

Lauren was adamant on being the centre of attention, succeeding in gaining Tyler's, Eric's, Jessica's and, though she believed it was unwilling, Ron's (Angela had 'saved' herself by 'escaping' to the bathroom about five minutes before and had yet to make an appearance). Ron was trying not to let his irritation show to Edward though he scowled at the couple frequently. Alice really hoped Edward would be able to fix it up with him, no matter what their problems were and at least become friends. Ron was very important to Juno, Juno was important to Edward. Ergo, Ron was important to Edward. The redhead's dazed face indicated that he had long drowned out Lauren's mindless chattering beside him, but seemed attentive when glaring at the brunet vampire and his mate.

From beside him and Rosalie, Hermione was alternating her time from glancing from Edward to Juno and then to Ron and back again and responding automatically to Mike's continuous drabble about La Push and football. Alice actually felt sorry for the poor girl and she shot her a sympathetic smile, which Hermione weakly returned. Rosalie herself, glanced from her nails to rolling her eyes at the humans conversation, and from time to time glared at her mate, Emmett, who was grinning at his youngest 'brother' and his date, and his thoughts were obviously making a mockery of Edward who deviated from talking and smiling at Juno to glaring at the much larger vampire with a silent promise to make him pay later.

Really, it was a group effort of everyone watching the newly established couple (well, they weren't technically established yet, since both their love lives consisted of, well, zilch, neither could really tell they were in a relationship as of yet)

Alice couldn't help but giggle to herself. Juno and Edward looked so cute together. The brunette had turned herself away from the others drowning out the conversations around her entirely after what Lauren had insinuated with her glare, sitting in the crook of Edward's arm that he had wrapped around her after Emmett prompted him, not discreetly of course (much to Alice's enjoyment and the couple's embarrassment). The two were whispering together, even with the loud music and talks of their peers around them, and Alice was saving herself for teasing Edward about it later, as she knew Emmett was doing at the exact same moment

Alice sighed _loudly, _alerting her blond mate beside her of her boredom. He gave her an amused look before he offered her a hand. She beamed at him, as he brought her to her feet and they moved between the crowded legs of their peers to step closer to the dance floor. She glanced beside her should to Edward and smiled. _Well, hurry up and ask her to dance then!_

**(juno)**

I had never been so embarrassed. As if the atmosphere wasn't tense enough already, with Edward and his siblings coming to join us and the tense way Jessica and the others held themselves at the 'intrusion', I had to make a fool of myself by asking things apparently a teenage girl should know when I was trying to make small talk. I hated awkward moments and even babbled when they occurred. I hadn't attended the usual school. I attended a magical boarding school and wizards were very far behind with the times. Hell, they used quills and were amazed by electrical things and the fashion of Muggle society and they didn't look like they were going to change any time soon. Edward was absolutely no hope whatsoever with the situation and just sat there with what I knew was a smirk upon his face.

"You seem subdued" he said now.

"I'm thanking my stars that I had you to back me up when I had that stupid moment earlier" I said, sarcastically, before I glared at him. "You, sir, are no help"

Edward smiled. "I honestly didn't find anything wrong with it"

"Everything was wrong with it. I'm a girl. I should know all these things"

"Alice, Jessica and Angela all agreed with you. If you don't want the bag, just leave it here. It won't go anywhere"

I clutched the bag to my chest. "No" I mumbled, and he laughed that melodic laugh of his. I flushed in embarrassment. "It has my phone in it. And valuable things. I'm not just going to leave it here"

Alice chose that moment to stand up, and she and Jasper led the way onto the dance floor which had begun to play a slow song. Alice glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Edward, encouragingly.

"Do you want to dance, Juno?" he asked. Damn.

"Uh, it's a slow song. I can't, I mean...I really can't. I-I-" I stuttered as he stood and held his hand out to me.

"Are the ends to these sentences good or bad?" he questioned, with a smile.

"I'll let you know when I finish them" I admitted.

"So" Edward said, beginning to pull me to my feet by my hand. I went willingly, though I was still stuttering an excuse to continue to sit for the rest of the night, but not even I could decipher my ramblings.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked as we reached the dance floor.

"I suppose not" I stammered, and didn't protest as he slipped one strong arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to his chest. I was positive he could feel my trembling and I rested a hand uncertainly on his shoulder. He grasped the other with his own free hand as we began moving slowly to the music.

_**I would like to think our paths are straight  
Disconnected from choices we make  
That there is no reason why it can't be like you said  
**_

It took a few more moments before I relaxed entirely into his embrace, and drew both hands around his neck. Both of his hands came to rest on my lower back and pulled me closer to his chest.

"And you had such a problem with dancing" he murmured into my curls.

_**I'll be on your street  
But I know one day it's gonna happen  
You're gonna be swept off your feet  
**_

"I said I didn't really enjoy dancing. And you won't either. Just don't make me move too much on these heels and both of us will be fine" I giggled into his shoulder. I clung tightly to the fabric of the loose white shirt, as if someone was about to rip me away. And I expected it. I had never felt so calm and peaceful...in months.

_**I would like someone to make a map  
Mark my home and draw some lines that match  
All of the reasons why  
It can be like you said**_

One day it's gonna happen  
I don't know when

I felt more content in Edward's arms in the middle of a strange American high school, with friends and near strangers dancing around us, than I did surrounded by Aurors and shield spells in a heavily protected castle. Edward had changed something in me. For the past two years, it was adamant for me to keep my guard up, to not let anyone close, and keep those who were already close, safe. I had to keep Hermione and Ron safe from any sort of threat, ones both foreign and close to home. Every time I slipped up, something went wrong, somebody always got hurt. It was how I got into so many messes last year. Ron leaving, Dora running off after Bellatrix and me not stopping her, and –

But right now, I felt that I could just close my eyes and everything would be ok.

_**I'll be on your street  
But I know one day it's gonna happen  
You're gonna be swept off your feet**_

**_I don't know when_**  
**_I don't know why_**  
**_I don't know when_**  
**_I don't know why_**

Just to my left, Jessica was dancing with Mike. He looked annoyed at me and Edward, but Jessica gave me a knowing smile and a small wave of barely contained excitement. I gave a small wave of acknowledgement back.

_**But all that I know is it's gonna happen  
I don't know when  
I'll be on your street  
But I know one day it's gonna happen  
You're gonna be swept off your feet**_

**(~~)**

The slow song had ended leading to a slightly faster, yet just as calming song. Edward and I had pulled away from each other but only slightly. And he was now attempting to lead me into; I think it was a waltz or something? He twirled me around before pulling me back towards him, me giggling. He gave me one of his breathtaking smiles.

"Tell me about your life before you came here"

"I thought we'd been through that many times before" I said, quirking an eyebrow.

He smiled softly. "You're my enigma, remember? Everything always seems to change with you"

I sighed, fiddling with my identity bracelet. "Well, there was boarding school, which is nowhere near as bad as it sounds. It was kinda cool. Made some very close friends that I'm sure will stay there for a long time to come. Umm...it was how I was reunited with Remus as well. He became a teacher there when I was twelve, so I was finally able to get to know him. I also met my dad's best friend that year. He died a couple of years later"

"I'm sorry" Edward said, stroking a curl behind my ear.

I gave an odd jerk of s shrug. "It's ok. I know he's ok now" I literally did. It was a very weird situation when you talked to an apparition of a dead relative who was temporarily bought back with a Deathly Hallows. "He didn't feel pain so I believe he is ok wherever he is now"

"You care so deeply for so many people" Edward mused, almost to himself.

"Yeah. It's my greatest gift, weapon and curse all rolled up into one" I remarked, bitterly, regretting the moment the words fell from my lips.

"Why?"

"Nothing" I said, quickly. Edward raised an eyebrow and sighed. "There are just some things that I don't like talking about. To anyone. That answer is one of them. I shouldn't have mentioned it"

"I understand, Juno. I do. But I want you to know that you can. Talk to me about whatever you want. I would love us to be able to open up to each other in the future" he pleaded, twirling me away and back to him again.

I stopped, rigid as I looked directly into his amber eyes. "I've known you for seven weeks and I already feel I have exposed too much to you about myself" I admitted, shaking my head in disbelief. "After six years, there are still some things Ron and Hermione don't even know about me, because it's me, Edward. It's my business. And the fact you place yourself so high up astounds me."

Edward sighed, almost annoyed himself before closing his eyes. He opened them again, the determination clear. "Tell me something otherwise I'm left with the things everyone else tells me"

"Then why don't you ever do the same?" I snapped back, instantly. We had long stopped dancing to the music and were standing there, no longer touching either and just looking at each other.

Edward was silent, but I had gotten my answer: he wouldn't. I rolled my eyes, and pulled myself away from him. He reached out towards me, his mouth opening as if he wished to say something, but I ignored him and walked in the opposite direction and right off the dance floor, manoeuvring through the happy dancing couples.

God, I hate them all.

**(edward)**

Alice had commandeered Juno's attention now. The tiny vampire had grabbed the brunette human after she had walked away from Edward during their dancing and pulled her on to the dance floor herself. The much faster songs had started so Juno was looking quite awkward and giggling much more than usual as Alice led her into a butchered version of a waltz mixed with some form of dance he had never seen before. Then again, he was talking about Alice here. Edward sat beside his brothers in their corner, which was now empty apart from them.

"Dude, I can't help you" Emmett confessed when Edward explained what had happened. "All women are different. Look at Alice and Rosalie. Both act very different. You have to approach things to them in certain ways. It's something you will learn while you and Juno are together"

"Sometimes, I don't think Juno even wants to be with me" Edward admitted. It was something that had been going in his head for a while now. There so many times when he and Juno got so close, and then the next minute she was pulling away and things were cold between them for a while. The yo-yoing to and from was beginning to give him a headache.

"Love stinks" Emmett said as a way of answering. "You've known her for two months. It'll take time"

"You and Rosalie were inseparable within a week" Edward pushed. "And Alice and Jasper were the same. Don't even get me started on Carlisle and Esme"

"We were all vampires when we met" Jasper said, speaking for the first time in the entire conversation. "We all recognised each other as our mates. Juno is a human. A strange one, but a human nonetheless. She doesn't feel the vampiric urge to be with you like we all did, but she does feel for you, Edward. Very strongly. Her soul recognises yours but she doesn't know how to act with it. It's rare for me to feel things from her" he admitted. The fact only Alice's power seemed to work on the girl merely increased their interest with her. "Only when she feels very strongly. She feels very strongly for you" he said softly. "She may not love you yet, but she is getting there Edward, trust me. You just have to give her time. She'll come to you"

Rosalie chose that moment to come strutting over. "Is he still crying over his stupid human?"

God, his sister annoyed him.

**(juno)**

I didn't know what name you would give what I was eating. But it was sweet and had sugar and I was hungry so I didn't really care. I had managed to get away (i.e escape) from Alice who then decided to dance with Rosalie, and snuck over to the food table to get something sugary.

The crowd on the dance floor had begun to disperse; some had been dancing all night and wanted to rest on the tables; others, like me, were hungry and eating whatever looked good. Which wasn't a large variety.

"Hey, Juno". I turned round to see Mike grinning at me. Damn.

"Hey, Mike" I replied, half-heartedly, silently begging for Jessica to come and take him away.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Uh...I'm eating" I said, holding up the piece of food which was really only a bite. "And I danced a lot with Edward...and Alice, so my feet kind of hurt"

"Well, maybe when you rested a bit" mike pressed, seemingly getting desperate. I racked through my brain, trying to think of a way to let him down gently.

"Go away. Shoo with your raging hormones" I laughed as Ron leaned around Mike and grabbed my arm. He pulled me around the blond haired boy and towards the dance floor himself.

"Best timing ever, Ron" I said, pushing the last of the sweet into my mouth.

"You owe me for that one, mate. I don't usually do the whole knight-in-shining armour deal for my best friend, whether you are a girl or not"

"Aw. But you do it so well" I joked, patting his arm. "Are you going to dance with me then?" I asked, as we stopped at a space in the dance floor.

"If it stops other boys groping you, then yes"

"Ok, just don't step on my feet" I asked, taking his hand and moving with him awkwardly to the music. "My feet already ache from these stupid heels"

"Whatever just don't outshine me with your dancing" he said, dipping me and pulling me back up again. I scoffed; Ron as well as all the Weasley siblings, had been forced to take dance lessons by Fleur and Mrs Weasley. If anything, he'd outshine me.

"Anyway…Remember, it's just _me,_ Ron. You're with _Juno_ at a Halloween costume ball in America and I'm in a bloody dress and heels so it should be _funny_ and not intimidating at all" I reminded him, causing him to smile and nod his understanding.

He spun me around again and at that moment, I caught a quick glance of Hermione being pulled onto the floor by Alice, looking as if she was trying to dig her heels into the floor as not to move. Alice was obviously too strong for her to do so. I chuckled under my breath; the pixie-like girl was nothing if not an exuberant dancer. And a very determined person.

As Ron pulled me back, I looked over his shoulder to see one of the boys in Ron's history class gawping at me, running his eyes all over my body. Feeling a little mischievous, I winked flirtatiously at him and ran my tongue over my teeth, a little trick I learnt from Fleur, causing him to pale further and turn away hastily only to be met with the punch glass of his date beside him, successfully splashing himself in the face when she realised what he was doing.

Ron glanced back, rolling his eyes and laughing as he realised what I had done and stepped away from the bickering pair.

I had never worn anything like this before in my entire _life_ and now I was wearing it in front of an entire _crowd_. At Bill and Fleur's wedding, I had worn a floor length blue dress that I had decided to keep (though I wouldn't disclose that information to Ron, who had said the minute he saw me that seeing me in a dress was the freakiest thing he had ever seen. He learnt from the very hard smack I delivered on the back of his head not to mention it this time) which became nothing but a nuisance when we were running from Death Eaters and down Muggle streets after only wearing it for two hours. More than anything, I felt like running home, throwing on an overlarge t-shirt and shorts and _freaking _comfortable shoes or even slippers to replace this annoyingly painful heels before racing back here and reclaiming my position dancing with Ron. I wished I was back in Dudley's old hand-me-downs; they were what I was most used to.

My nervousness, however, had slightly diminished the minute I looked up and was met with image of an Edward Cullen staring at me as though he was looking into the very image of a transcendent presence – at least he wasn't undressing me with his eyes.

"June? Are you still pissed because of Lauren bitching about your outfit and Cullen being a dick?" Ron suddenly asked, breaking through my deep thoughts and I looked up at him in surprise and amusement.

"What? Lauren pisses me off, yeah. But it's nothing I can't handle. She's nothing on Parkinson and I never let her get under my skin did I?" he nodded in acknowledgment; however, Hermione did allow Parkinson to get under her skin. "Or _Edward_" I stressed his name pointedly, but he just shrugged half-heartedly. I rolled my eyes and Ron twirled me around again before responding.

"Good. As a girl you should also know that the main reason girls make fun of each other is because they're jealous. I learned that from my Ginny and mum. And the fact I have older brothers who have made it very clear to me how women can be spiteful in that sense"

"I will still never understand why people can be jealous of me. I have more shit in my life than gold" I admitted.

"Actually, you do have a lot of gold" he joked. I rolled my eyes again. "Well, back home, you were the Golden Girl. You were Dumbledore's favourite; loads of teachers loved you-"

"Except Snape and Trelawney. One hated my entire existence 'cause I was the child of the woman he loved who had a baby with a bastard and the other predicted my death daily" I said with a smirk. "However much I sort of respected Snape in the end and I still sort of do now, I still hate the bastard and am so glad I don't have to deal with Trelawney"

"Luna loves her, according to Neville. Luna has always been barkers though"

"But that's why we love her so much" I said, as he let me go as the song ended and started into a slower one. He gestured his head towards the seats which were now vacant and we walked over to them. "She fits into our dysfunctional group"

"You reckon Neville has asked her out yet?" Ron asked, as he dropped into the seat, me falling into the one beside him, and immediately going to untie my boots.

"He did about two weeks ago to the Hogsmeade weekend, which is actually today. It's about time too. He's been crushing on her for over a year and she had been dropping hints throughout the year according to Gin" I said, kicking off both boots and under my chair. "You know, in that special way of hers"

"You _knew..? _All this time? H—How?" Ron asked, his voice cracking but I just rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"Oh please…It was _obvious_. Those two are meant for each other…I knew it was only a matter of time." I told him. "They will have Herbology obsessed, goofy, blond haired and brown eyes babies within a number of years"

"Bloody hell, I hope not" Ron muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Juno..." I glanced up to see Edward standing just beside my chair, looking very apologetic

"Well" Ron said, awkwardly. "I'm going to go do...something" he said. He patted my knee, before rising from the chair and wandering off onto the dance floor. He glanced over his shoulder at us a few times, before joining Hermione and pulling her onto the dance floor.

Edward sat down in the chair Ron had just vacated and looked down at his feet and an uncomfortable silence fell between us.

"I hope my family hasn't made you too crazy" he said, tilting his head slightly in the direction of, where Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and jabbering away into the blond's ear.

"No, Alice was on her best behaviour. And Jasper is really a Southern gentleman, isn't he?" Edward couldn't help but smile, and I gave a goofy grin. "Emmett is a real laugh, though. We should get him to talk to Ron more. I actually think they would get along really well-"

"Juno..." Edward cut in, and I fell silent on explaining on how Ron and Emmett would make really good friends. "I'm sorry"

I didn't need to ask him to explain what for. "I forgive you" I said, holding his hand. "I feel like I will be able to tell you a lot of things. But...I have a lot of secrets. And I have a lot of things to deal with. But I promise to tell you as much as I can. If you promise that you can wait a while"

He played with my fingers, before kissing the back of my hand. "I will wait for you"

I couldn't help the beam that got stuck on my face for the rest of the evening.

**(~~)**

It had gotten to the last hour of the dance, and I believe the faculty was trying to make it as good as possible. Everyone was now on the dance floor, dancing to the loudest, fastest song I had ever heard. My head was literally pounding along to the bass beat. I winced, rubbing it, before I walked to the table and grabbed my coat. Alice glanced up at me with a frown

"I'm going to go sit outside for a minute" I said as an answer, almost yelling over the music.

"Are you ok?" she asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache. I just want to sit in some peace and quiet for a while. I'll be back soon" I said. She opened her mouth as if to say something but I cut across her. "But, Alice, if Edward asks where I am, just tell him, ok?"

"Ok" she said, with a shrug. "Don't be gone long" she added. I strolled around the edge of the room and out the gym doors. I hurried quickly down the corridor leading to the exit. I pushed open the door to the parking lot, and hissed as the cold bit my skin. I pulled the jacket over myself and zipped it up, all the time hopping on my feet to try and keep warm.

During the time from when we arrived to now, it had begun to snow and it had snowed a lot. It was only just hitting November tomorrow, really only in a few hours, but with the incessant cold weather, frequent rain and common fog within Forks, Washington; I wasn't really surprised that snow came early. I stepped over a patch of ice that had formed right beside the door, and with a wave of my hand, it melted with a hiss.

I sat on the railing beside one of the cars and buried my nose into the fur around the collar of my coat. I wished I had brought Ron's one; Mrs. Weasley always made the warmest winter clothes for her children. She had made some for me, but due to the fact I am a complete idiot, I forgot to bring any of mine.

"Juno"

I turned to the door and smiled. "There is my man of the evening" I blushed and giggled at my exuberance, while Edward just shook his head. He hadn't bought a jacket himself and was just wearing his costume. I swear that boy didn't feel cold. He walked over and joined me on the pole.

"Alice said you wanted quiet" he said as a way of answering the unasked question on why he was here.

"Yeah. The music was giving me a bit of a headache" I said, rubbing my hand.

"Would you like me to take you home?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, no. It's ok. The dance is nearly over. Plus, I need to drive home. I don't trust the others with the truck"

"The truck looks like it could break down any day now"

"Ugh, not you too" I whined. "Why does everyone diss the truck? Not everyone can have Volvos you know"

He laughed and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "you should smile and laugh more" he raised his eyebrows in question. "It's an uplifting laugh. It...It's just nice"

It was like something out of a romance movie. The loving calming of winter and a couple sitting in starlight.

But trembling and flushed cheeks and nervous nail biting definitely weren't a part of it.

"Juno?" Edward asked, an amused smile playing upon his lips. "Are you ok?"

"Yep" I replied, my lips popping with the 'p'. I adjusted myself on the pole I was sitting on, making myself do something in my nervousness, squealing as I slipped backwards. Edward reacted instantly and pulled me back on higher and closer towards him. His smile widened as I blushed in embarrassment and he placed a hand onto my knee.

I suddenly found this uncomfortable position much more satisfying.

**{edward}**

Her hand was soft. Incredibly soft, and so warm against his ice skin. He wondered how she could stand touching him, being touched by him. It never seemed to bother her. He rarely touched humans, and when he did they always flinched away. She seemed to crave his touch. Cold or not

Edward stroked the lone curl that fell into her eyes back behind her ear. She stared almost transfixed as he trailed a finger down her cheek, feeling the blood rise to the surface beneath it. His long pale fingers travelled from her jaw, and down her pulse point, making her shiver and goose bumps to appear upon her pale skin. He kept his eyes locked with hers, gauging her reaction. He saw nothing negative so he continued.

Her breath hitched, as he placed his hand above her heart. They had moved closer together, her body pressed as close to his as she could sitting on the railing, protected by him.

Her hand moved from her own thigh to clutch his face again, her fingers in his hair.

He suppressed a groan. What was she doing to him? His body was begging him to claim...the scent...the -

Her face was so close to his, her lips, that beautiful rose petal lips, tempting him, begging him to pull them between his own teeth. He could feel his breath on her mouth, so warm...so warm.

Suddenly, he felt warm lips being pressed against his own. As abrupt as it was, the lips remained hesitant, unsure. He was confused. He was supposed to initiate the first kiss. She was so awkward and nervous throughout their entire relationship; he needed to initiate it, to show her how much he cared.

He pushed that thought out of his mind as she tried to pull away. He placed a hand underneath her chin and brought their lips together once more.

His body was shocked with such a euphoric rainbow of emotions; he thought his heart would burst if it could still beat. It was so much better than he had ever imagined. He pressed his lips softly against hers again and again, mockery of the previous kiss, and she smiled, before closing her eyes with a sigh that fluttered against his lips.

He gripped her thigh tight in his hands, his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Always closer. A feral purr sprouted deep within his chest, rumbling, and Juno whimpered, her fists clenching impossibly tight in his hair. The pain was barely there, but who knew he was such a masochist?

Her lips pressed insistently against his, begging, silently pleading for more. Who was he to deny her?

With a soft growl, he felt the material of her tights rip beneath his fingers. She gasped in shock against his lips, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. It made the kiss so much more better. Infinitely better.

She pulled away with a gasp, and he cursed himself for forgetting she actually needed to breathe. He panted unnecessarily, as she ducked her head and tried to catch her breath.

"Juno?"

She made a soft noise in the back of her throat, as she fiddled with the frayed material of her tights, the hole growing larger by the second.

"This may be long overdue, but...would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. She paused for a moment, silent, before she glanced up to him, beaming. She pressed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"You bet your ass I will after that". He chuckled and brought her back for a second innocent kiss.

**(juno)**

That's right. Edward Cullen was now officially my boyfriend. I had spent the last half an hour of the dance before everyone was being made to go home, with a stupid little smile on my face and Edward had held my hand the entire time. I could tell from Hermione's raised eyebrows and Alice's little squeal that they knew what had happened.

Though it could be because there was a smudge of my lipstick on Edward's lips. But it was gone before anyone else could see it.

I know boys well enough to know that he would probably never live it down with his brothers.

Hermione held Ron's hand and I followed behind with a goofy grin on my face as we walked towards the truck.

"Juno, at least put on your coat!" Hermione scolded, shoving the coat towards me as Ron opened the passenger door and the driver's door and climbed in himself.

"Fuck that" I shivered, grabbing the coat and throwing it onto the backseat of the truck and I stepped back so Hermione could climb in. "when I turn on the heater it's like the damn Sahara in here. I don't need a winter coat, trust me"

I glanced across the lot, where Edward and his siblings were walking towards the car, the latters talking amongst themselves. Almost as if sensing my gaze, Edward glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled and waved back, before starting up the car, and flicking on the heater.

"I have a boyfriend now" I boasted to Ron, who rolled his eyes excessively.

I'm a good driver, albeit a little speedy...fine, a lot speedy, but the police here were so lax with speeding tickets it never seemed to matter. But I only got my licence when we moved to Forks, so I've never driven in snow and ice before. I definitely shouldn't have driven in such an unstable truck, but on these roads anyone would have a hard time getting anywhere.

The truck twitched and shifted as I pulled out of the school parking lot, causing me to cling to the steering wheel as tight as I could. I saw Ron grab onto the door frame as tight as possible. Bet he's glad me and Hermione always bugger him about his seatbelt, eh? I thought, glancing sideways at it.

Apparently, even after high-jacking a car when we were like eleven and almost crashing it into the train and me almost being thrown out of the passenger door, didn't teach Ron about the importance of road safety.

**(edward)**

Alice gasped in shock, and doubled over just as she was about to enter the Volvo. Jasper was immediately by his mate's side, hooking an arm around her waist. Their siblings paused by the open doors of the car.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, frowning in a faint show of concern.

The Seer gasped for another moment or two unnecessarily as the vision, as they could see now, ended. Her hands flew over her mouth, suddenly, and her amber coloured eyes sought out Edwards.

"Juno" was all she whispered, before the brunet vampire was tearing down the streets towards the direction his mate had gone.

Brief glances into Alice's mind had shown him all he had needed to know.

He would not allow anything to happen to his mate.

**(juno)**

The more confidence I gained as I took control on the icy roads, I inched the speedometer upwards, toward twenty-five. Hermione's hiss of disapproval and admonishment of 'careful!' made me cease attempting to go any higher.

The tiny road that was just a few streets away from ours came up ahead, and Hermione leaned over from the back to fiddle with radio, which had begun to make hissing and static noises.

"This truck is falling apart" she mumbled under her breath.

"No, it's not. You're just being picky because we didn't get a car you approved of" I admonished, slapping her hand away from the dial and just turning it off. "Driver picks music and as there is no music, driver picks off"

"Watch the road" Ron said, gesturing out the windscreen. I rolled my eyes and turned the truck to the right.

I should've watched the road.

I slammed onto the brake as the truck suddenly began to slide haphazardly across the street. "Shit, shit" I cursed under my breath as I turned to control the steering wheel. I smashed down onto the brakes with the full force of my strength. It was the worst mistake I could have made, for the truck began to wiz in a fast and furious spin. Heart hammering faster than the spinning, fear building in a tantamount of pressure, Hermione screaming in the back and Ron cursing beside me; the blur of the houses in the road, the cars, the car that wasn't coming straight towards us and didn't seem able to stop.

I screamed, as the car was pulled upwards instead of forwards and I realised we were flipping as we hit the edge of the curb. Eyes wide, I threw my arms up in a weak attempt to save myself from the collision that followed.

I yelped as with a jerk around my navel, as I was yanked out of my seat. There was a rush of wind in my hair, the burning of the cold on my bare skin, the iron hard grip around my waist. Milliseconds that felt like hours and days and I was gliding seamlessly through the air.

Suddenly, I found myself being slammed down by gravity and suddenly I was on the cold hard pavement. The grip around me tightened, as my head hit the concrete. I hissed as stars burst behind my eyes and black spots began to cloud my vision.

I looked up to see the truck on its side, twenty feet away from me, crushing the front of a parked car. Faintly noticing the hot trail the blood from my new head wound was making down my cheek, I turned round to see what was holding me so tightly.

Eyes wider than ever, I stared straight down into eyes of horrified golden topaz.

"…Edward?"

* * *

**Let's try and hit 300 reviews, yeah? Hope this chapter was worth it. All pages.**

**Song is Street Map by Athlete. So obviously I don't own it.**

**Words: 9380**

**Date: 03/05/10**

* * *

**Emmett's costume was from **_'Hopeless Idiot'_** who thought Emmett would do something like that. I thought about it and said 'yeah, he would, wouldn't he?' And I thought Jasper would be very patriotic. Edward? Come on, who doesn't love William Darcy?**

**I wasn't going to put the kiss in there. I thought about interrupting them just before, but with the cliffhanger at the end and the wait, I decided to give you guys a treat. It actually seemed to go to second base. I was aiming for like the little innocent first kiss you have with your boyfriends, most likely your first, but oh well.**

**The fact I am having three month breaks in between is killing me. So sorry. Please stick with me, I will update and I will finish this story. Hell no am I abandoning it.**


	13. We're Bound To Be Together

**First. I have some things to clear up from Reviewer Nick. I am NOT uncomfortable with slash fiction or homosexuality. Hell, almost all I read on here is slash fiction, half my stories are SLASH and I have two MPREGS and even more cooking around in my brain, so you see I have no problem with it. There is near two thousand Harry Potter/twilight crossovers and nearly every one of them is Harry/Edward SLASH and only like five are girl!harry. I was attempting to be original. I love **_**Harry**__**Potter**_** and actually do believe he probably was secretly gay. On the matter on why I bothered writing this, was because I wanted to. I had the idea and wished to share it with people to see what they thought of it. Don't think you can base my entire character on one story that I write. I'm sorry if I am butchering good literature for you, but why the fuck did you bother reading this if you were just going to flame me? What? Do you seriously have no life? Good day to you too, sir. Oh and please learn to spell. It hurt to read your bad spelling.**

**Now to my **_**faithful**_** readers, please leave only constructive criticism. I'm always looking to improve.**

**AN: **I feel mean for leaving that cliff-hanger. Every review was like 'Oh my god, are Ron and Hermione ok?'

**AN2: **And about everyone finding out they are witches and vampires...since when did the course of true love ever run smoothly? And also you have to admit, in the series, Ron and Harry were a bit dense, weren't they? I mean, Hermione had to scream that Remus was a werewolf before they realised.

**AN3:** These next few chapters will be quite small, less than my 7,000 word target, anyway.

**AN4:** So sorry about the wait. My computer crashed and the files of this story were written in a format that I couldn't access when I finally got my computer back and as the chapter was nearly finished, I didn't want to rewrite it and then get it back. So I wanted until my computer was entirely fixed, so here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – We're Bound To Be Together**

* * *

"Look at the driver's side!"

"I hope they aren't hurt"

Edward was gone. As soon as he had arrived and pulled me out of the truck, he was gone, the blistering cold of the ice and the roughness of the concrete beneath me was all that I felt. I stared at where he had left, in a flash, like Apparition. But there had been no noise. Gone with nothing but a whisper.

I gingerly placed my hands beneath me, burning the grazes on my hands from when I fell even more, and forced myself up. My legs shook as I put my weight on them and I unzipped my boots and kicked them away, before I looked around to the noise and my blood ran cold.

The truck was resting on its side, the driver's side was smashed entirely into the road, crushed by its own weight.

If Edward hadn't pulled me out...

"Miss? Miss, are you ok?" a man tried to grab me, hold me up while his wife attempted to wrap a coat around me with, '_try and keep you warm, dear, that's it'_ she muttered in my ear, smiling motherly at me.

Warm. Coat. _"Juno, at least put on your coat!" Hermione scolded, shoving the coat towards me_...

"Hermione!" I cried, pushing them away and running towards the truck as fast as my rapidly numbing legs could carry me. I avoided all the grasping hands trying to help me. Someone told me to sit down, drink this, put this or that coat on but all I could hear was the sobbing from the truck. A crowd had begun to gather, most parents with little kids doing late trick-or-treating even at this late hour and the others the neighbours who had heard the crash. "Ron?" I ran to the side of the truck, trying to pull myself up to see the passenger side which was now the top of the car.

"Miss? Miss, it's highly unstable!"

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything, apart from knowing if Ron and Hermione were ok. I was frustrated, sick of people forever getting in my way in everything I do. If they seriously think I am just going to sit and wait god knows how long for someone else to help them, then the people of Forks have another thing coming to them.

"Ron?" I felt detached from my body in my worry and fear and I watched myself scrambling at the door of the truck, where Ron was just behind it, blinking into consciousness where he practically hang in the passenger seat. With a snarl of anger, the passenger door sprung open with surprising ease as magic burst through my fingertips, bursting the hinges. "Ron" I sighed in relief, as he stared at me, his face cut, pale, still tied to his seatbelt, but he reached out a hand to my face.

"How did you get out?" he asked.

"I dunno. I must have fallen out when it was in the air" I lied through my teeth, my hands running all over his face.

"Oh, god. Juno, you're blee-"

"Never mind that, are you ok?" I cupped his face in between my hands and turned his head to the left and to the right. He had a scratch above his eyebrow which was only bleeding slightly and a few cuts on his cheeks and his eye was rapidly swelling. Apart from the he seemed unharmed. "You don't have any broken ribs, right, or anything like that?" I asked, running a hand over the expanse of his chest that I could reach in my awkward position. "Hermione?" I yelled into the back as the sobbing continued.

"Miss, please get down" someone grabbed me by the waist and tried to pry me away from Ron. I kicked and squirmed, determined to stay with my friends. "Miss, the paramedics will get them out, please calm down"

"Juno, I'm stuck" I froze as Hermione called back. "I can't get out. The seats aren't-"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm going to get you out of there" I called, only just able to make out her shivering form in the loss of light.

"'Mione?" Ron called, leaning around and grasping her hand. I let myself be pulled away as I heard the ringing and blaring of ambulance sirens.

I sat on the pavement with someone's coat wrapped around me, staring at the wreckage that _I _had caused. My body trembled with the pain and the ice that was seeping through me from the pavement as the adrenalin that run through me in my determination to get to Ron and Hermione faded away. I could Ron talking comfortingly to Hermione as she sobbed. I didn't get to see her. I rocked back and forth as tears began to run down my cheeks.

The paramedics were trying to pull Ron out as easily as possible in case he had internal injuries. He argued, adamant they get Hermione out first. But apparently, they couldn't do that as he was in the way. I prayed she wasn't on the driver's side. She was behind Ron when I was driving. Did she put on her seatbelt? I did. Ron did. I don't remember if she did. I always drove so I couldn't even remember if the back even had a sodding seatbelt.

The paramedics attempted to help me, coax me into the ambulance but I shoved away their helpful hands; Hermione and Ron needed them more.

It was then I inspected the damage down to myself. My outfit was ruined. Edward had already ripped my tights beyond repair, but the wings were crushed beyond recognition and there was rips and tears all along the bodice and skirt. There was an intense pain in my head, throbbing and burning with every beat of my pounding heart. There was blood dripping down my face from where I had smashed it on the pavement when Edward had pulled us down. I paid it no attention. My issues with it seemed irrelevant now.

Edward had somehow gotten to us, by foot, and pulled me from a car in mid-air and managed to land us twenty feet from the wreckage without harming himself at all. He had taken nearly all my weight, and almost the whole force of us falling and managed to leave without a scratch.

"What are you...?"

"Juno?" a gentle voice asked, placing a comforting, yet freezing cold hand on my bare shoulder. "You really need me to look at your injuries". I stared at the man, yet my mind was fighting to try and concentrate. His mouth was moving, trying to tell me something, but the only thing that registered was his radiant pale skin and his golden eyes.

"Cullen" I blurted out, and he smiled at me, nodding.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle" he smiled. "I believe you know Edward, yes? My son?"

"Is he still here?" Carlisle frowned in confusion. "He pulled me out" I explained, struggling to get to my feet. "Is he still here?" I asked, looking at the surrounding people frantically, searching for his bronze haired shape. Carlisle gently took hold of my arm and steadied me as I wavered.

"No, I think he has gone home. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, no, no" I shook my head, my head beginning to grow fuzzy. "He was just here. He pulled me out in mid-air. He left Ron and Hermione. Why did he leave Ron and Hermione?" I snapped at the blond doctor who looked entirely confused about the entire situation.

"Juno, calm down. Now let me-"

"How did he do that?" I cut in. "How did he run after my car? How did he rip open the door and drag me out in mid-air and not get even the tiniest scratch for his effort? What the hell are you people?" I yelled at him, getting right into his face.

**(emmett)**

Emmett Cullen was always considered the strongest of The Cullen family. His brute strength was even beyond vampire standards. In his own mind he was sure he could possibly take on a newborn and still come out in top condition. He could handle a lot of stuff.

Now his drama queen 'little brother' who was hell bent on rampaging through the streets of Forks to see his girlfriend, was proving a difficult task.

He and Jasper had the unfortunate feat of dragging the disgruntled vampire into the house, kicking, snarling and fighting them as much as his awkward position could allow him. But he was no match for his two brothers, especially considering Emmett was A LOT stronger than him and Jasper had experience with reckless young vampires. Alice led the way into the living room, biting her lip furiously, desperately wanting to receive the visions she knew Edward, hell the entire family, would need to calm down. Rosalie, however, had different plans.

"You're an idiot! You have jeopardised everything!" she screeched as she stomped after the three men. "I refuse to uproot and move, restart high school _again _because of your stupid mate!"

Edward snarled and even snapped his teeth at her. Emmett growled at the uncharacteristic aggressive action towards his mate and threw his brother onto the sofa, and stood threateningly over him, daring him to move again.

Rosalie bristled like a cat, but stopped herself from speaking as Esme ran into the room. She immediately moved towards her 'youngest son', her maternal instincts already kicking in.

Edward slumped defeated, sinking into the sofa. "I hurt her" he muttered, staring at his hands. Emmett stepped back, feeling guilty. He knew how Edward must have been feeling; if Rosalie was so much as tripped by someone (as impossible it sounded), he would rip their head off. Having a Mate who was still a fragile human must have been terrifying when she was injured. And believing her to have been injured by himself...the guilt must be crushing Edward.

"Edward, she was in a car accident. By saving her, you gave her far less injuries than if you left her in the truck" he said.

"I left her siblings in the truck. I didn't think of getting Ron and Hermione out. How serious are their injuries going to be?" Edward said, looking horrified at the very thought.

"Whatever it is, Carlisle will fix it. Edward, you stopped my vision from coming true. Nobody is going to die tonight" Alice said.

"Carlisle has already called and filled me in about five minutes ago. All three of them have been taken to the hospital. He's sure they will be fine" Esme reassured, rubbing Edward's back as he pressed his face into his hands. "It's only superficial injuries as far as he can tell. Maybe a broken rib or two"

"Has he been assigned as their doctor?" Alice asked, failing to achieve a vision, and sat beside her brother, as Jasper stood by the doorway, his face slipping from its control at the array of emotions flitting throughout the room.

"I'm not sure yet" Esme said, looking sombre that she couldn't help her children in pain "but, Edward, Carlisle will do everything he can to make sure she is safe and perfectly healed again"

"Be better if she wasn't" Rosalie spat. "Then Edward could just turn her and we can have done with all of this"

"Shut up"

"I can't believe how stupid-"

"SHUT UP!" Edward roared, shooting to his feet. The others flinched and stepped away from him, Rosalie falling uncharacteristically silent at the ferocious look on Edward's face. "You don't know how easy is has been for you guys" Edward explained, his shoulders slumping as his anger began to fade. "Your Mates were given to within a decade of your turning at most. I've spent decades, full of resentment because you all had what I wanted most. And I've sat there, ALONE for nearly a hundred years, being forced to watch you" Esme's hand covered her mouth, her eyes full of sympathy as she watched her son pour out all his insecurities and his pain from his loneliness. They had always known he needed his mate and they had tried so hard to find her. He had appeared uninterested; they had had no idea he was keeping all the pain locked deep away inside of himself so as not to upset them further or to be looked at with pity. "You're complete. You always had the one I wanted and the thing that I finally have. You want me to just walk away from her?"

Rosalie drew her eyes away, looking somewhat ashamed. Alice placed her hand on his arm, smiling at him, while the others remained where they were.

Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath before continuing. "I love her more than I will ever love anything in this pathetic excuse that is my life. It's me...and it's her. And that is something you will just have to deal with, Rosalie. Because if I'm forced to choose...I'll choose her. And that is the end of it"

**(hermione)**

Every word, every face of the nurse or doctor reassuring her when she bombarded them with questions, seemed to meld into nothing in her mind until she was left disoriented and confused. She was placed in a plastic chair, checked absolutely everywhere by the doctor, told she had a few superficial injuries (she could tell them that without the extensive search) and a broken ankle, which was fixed and set into a cast (she never knew how much it hurt to break a bone when she in a Muggle hospital. She had the urge to go to England just so Madam Pomfrey could fix it) and then was left with a cup of water while everyone went and did their own thing and a crutch in case she needed to go to the bathroom.

No one seemed to realise she _needed_ to know where Ron and Juno were. No one even cared.

"Hermione" the brunette looked up through her tears and sobbed anew as she spotted Ron walking towards her. His costume was just as wrecked as hers, bloodstains on his shirt, cuts on his face and a bandage around his wrist. She ignored it all as she jumped out of her chair and all but stumbled into his arms, wailing into his chest. His arms clasped her closer to him, comfortable, familiar.

She pulled away and pressed her lips desperately against his again and again, until she cupped his face in her hands, searching it with tear-filled eyes.

"You're ok" she whispered, her hands shaking.

Ron clasped one in his own much larger hand, and placed a kiss in her palm, tears beginning to fill his own eyes. "Yeah. I'm ok, Mione" he whispered back, with a watery smile. "A few cuts, and I sprained my wrist" he held up his bandaged hand. "You?"

"Basically the same, except I broke my ankle" she hissed, the pain in her joint becoming more pronounced as she became aware of it again. Ron sat on the chair and pulled his smaller girlfriend onto his lap, and held her close.

Hermione buried her face into his shoulder, as her body shook with renewed tears. "I was so scared, Ron"

"I know" he said, stroking her back. "Car accidents are new for us. Normally, its curses, Death Eaters and werewolves. Don't know what's worse really"

"This" Hermione said, rubbing at her eyes. "At least whenever we faced them, we had Madam Pomfrey. She knew what she was doing. No one here knows how to cope with Juno. They won't tell me what's wrong" she wailed, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey" Ron murmured, stroking her hair and pressing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "We're good. We're both ok. Juno's a fighter. Nothing can take her down. She'll be fine. It's all going to be ok"

"Miss Dumbledore?" Hermione looked up, rubbing the tears from her eyes, which widened at the doctor before her.

"Who- who are you?" Hermione asked, though she definitely didn't need to. She already knew the answer the second she laid eyes on him. What other doctor in the entire city was insanely beautiful, translucently pale and had golden eyes and was a _doctor_?

"My name is Dr Cullen" he replied, asserting her answer. "I have been assigned to your sisters care"

"No. No, no, no, no" Hermione said, shaking her head quickly/ She pulled herself off Ron's lap and rose on shaking feet, leaning on her uninjured Ron. Ron stood up beside her and grasped her hand tight in his own. "We have Dr Williams" she pressed. "Dr Williams checked me, Ron and he said that he's been looking after Junie" she added, and Ron nodded in affirmation. The Cullen's were living perfectly well within a human society and based on the spells she discretely casted; they weren't under the influence of any spells or potions to keep their control. It was based entirely on the will not to feed. But no way in hell was she letting a vampire tend to her bleeding sister, no matter how good his control. Wizards blood, magical blood in general from most magical beings, was much more potent and desirable to them than the average humans one and unless he had control over that desire as well, he would be in trouble.

Dr Cullen smiled kindly at her. "I assure you, Miss Dumbledore, I will do everything I can to make sure your sister recovers. Dr Williams has been called away suddenly and I offered my services"

"Wait...everything to make sure she recovers. What does that mean?" Ron asked, the worry evident in his tone.

"Juno suffered quite a severe hit to the head when she fell onto the pavement. How she remained conscious for so long after the accident is outstanding"

"Juno has a very high pain threshold" Ron said with a shrug. "She probably didn't notice"

"And that is what I am worried about" Carlisle said, with a worried frown. "I can take you to see her now. I believe she is still awake and I need to run some tests. It seems she has been" he paused, almost as if he was trying to find the words. "Very difficult for the nurses to deal with"

"She doesn't like hospitals" Hermione explained. "She's really accident prone so she was always in and out of them. And umm...she's haemophobic" she added, and Carlisle nodded, noting something down on his clipboard. "So as long as she doesn't see or become aware of the blood, she should calm down a little. Just try and distract her from it"

"Would you like to come with me then?" he asked, with a charming smile.

"You can go, 'Mione" Ron said. "I need to call Remus. He called and I sort of told him what had happened. And then I hung up because you aren't allowed mobiles here. So he's probably pissed" he said, the tips of his ears turning red, as Hermione stared at him with an incredulous look on her face.

First, Hermione could imagine the rage Juno would be in when she realised what Ron had done: the werewolf was sure to have a heart attack and would probably book them on the first flight home or would come on the next flight he could get. Though, she was relieved that he hadn't told Molly what had happened (she couldn't even fathom what reaction the mother would have had). Then she was terrified. Ron was willing to allow her to walk off on her own with a vampire, for Merlin's sake.

Then she remembered. Ron _didn't_ know. No one did. She was the only person in the entire town, save for those down at La Push, who knew her sister was dating a vampire. She felt miserable at the fact she had kept it a secret for so long.

"Ok...I guess that's ok" she relented, seeing as there was no other option; from the drooling nurses around her, she was sure people wouldn't understand why she didn't wish for Dr Cullen to treat her sister, when there was no obvious reason not to. Ron smiled, and kissed the top of her head, before he walked towards the payphone. Hermione cast a forlorn look in his direction, before she followed Carlisle down the even whiter corridors towards the room where Juno was now residing, hobbling on her new crutch.

**(~~)**

Hermione blinked in astonishment as Juno almost leapt on her as she approached her hospital bed. The younger witch had already been put in a gown and hooked up to an IV. There was a bandage on her forehead covering her scar and her new one which Hermione guessed was stitched up. There was still some dried blood that had crusted on her cheek, which Hermione brushed off before pulling Juno into a hug.

"Hermione! I missed you!" Juno cried, and Hermione frowned as her words were slurred. She pulled away from Juno as Carlisle stood on the other side of the bed, consulting Juno's chart, glancing at the two at regular intervals.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Hermione exclaimed, easing Juno back under the covers. Her voice shook. "It was so scary"

She frowned, hurt, as Juno burst into a fit of giggles. "Edward was there"

"Edward? Did you dream about him?"

"Like I would tell you those dreams, Herm" Juno giggled, uncontrollably, squirming away from Carlisle's hands. She threw Hermione an incredulous look, making Hermione interested as to what kind of dreams Juno had been having of Edward, and if any action, such as castrating the vampire, had to be taken. "He was there at the truck. He pulled me out in mid air"

The brunette's eyes widened. "Wh-what?

"He's is so strong. He can fly, Hermione. I always wanted a boyfriend who could fly. He could fly with me! How awesome would that be!"

"Juno? I need to check your temperature"

Juno nodded with a goofy smile, trying to keep a straight face, but squirmed and burst into another laughing fit, as Carlisle touched her "Cold hands. They have such cold hands, Hermione. It's like inherited, I guess"

"What did you give her?" Hermione asked the doctor, tilting the green eyed girls head to left and to the right and peering into her glazed over eyes.

"No" Juno breathed, grasping her hands. "Don't take away the magic" she stage whispered, before throwing her head back and giving a bark of laughter.

"Well, I can assure you, Hermione. She isn't in any pain anymore" Carlisle joked.

"Yeah, she's just high as a kite instead. That's miles better" Hermione snapped, sarcastically, as another nameless, faceless nurse started messing around with Juno's IV, sticking another needle into it. "What are you giving her now?" she said, trying to push away Juno's hands which were fiddling with her hair and babbling on about her New Flying Boyfriend to said boyfriends incredibly and increasingly anxious father who was attempting to treat her.

"I'm sorry, miss" the nurse said, not sounding sorry at all, as she put away the needle, and attempted to bustle Hermione out of the room, Juno giving a whine of protest as her sister was pulled from her grasp, trying to reach for her and would've fallen out of the bed if Carlisle hadn't pulled her back over. "She needs to rest now. We've given her some drugs to ease her sleeping to help her heal. And I'm sure you don't wish to disturb that"

"Wait, June-"

"I love you, 'Mione. You brought me and Edward together. And I will love you forever for it. He's perfect"

All the brunette got was one more glance of Juno's beautiful, yet tired face with that classic goofy grin of hers with the dazed, glazed over eyes courtesy of the drugs, before the door shut in her face and she was shut out in the middle of the corridor all on her own.

"You're welcome" she whispered to herself, as a tear trickled down her cheek.

**(ron)**

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

It was bad. It was seriously bad.

Ron Bilius Weasley's foot tapped repetitively against the tiled floor of the waiting room he was currently sitting in. He was the only person in there; visiting hours to patients had ended hours ago but as he was only just released along with Hermione and Juno had yet to be given the all clear (well, Hermione hadn't come and told him if she had), he was adamant on staying until he found out if she was ok or not.

The curly haired brunette had been gone for over twenty minutes and after a ten minute phone all with an antsy werewolf, trying to convince him to stay in England and to not to tell their parents, as well as being in a car accident, he was exhausted. It was taking a lot of his strength to even keep his eyes open, but he forced himself to stay awake until his girlfriend came back.

He heard a sigh and someone drop into the seat beside him. Glancing, he jolted as he realised it was Hermione, who was biting her lip nervously. He grasped her hand tightly.

"Hermione, how is she?"

She took a deep shuddering breath, closing her eyes. She opened them before continuing, "She's fine". Ron sighed in relief, leaning his head against the back of his chair.

"Thank Merlin"

"They said she will have to stay tonight and tomorrow night. It might be longer but as far as they can tell we can take her home Monday morning. She's...lost a bit of blood from her head wound. Not enough to warrant a transfusion but enough to make her ill for a day or so" Hermione continued. "A few cuts here and there, and she cracked a rib or two where she fell on the pavement from the truck so she's on a lot of pain medication"

"Jeeze" Ron said, running a hand through his red hair.

"Ron" Ron glanced to her and his eyes widened in shock as her eyes filled with tears. "I've got to tell you something...it's about Edward"

**(edward)**

_She loves you, Edward._

Though he was extremely annoyed that Carlisle had pumped Juno full of drugs, he couldn't help the smile that tugged against his lips as he replayed his father's memoires through his head. Juno smiling, giggling, pulling Hermione's hair and the curly haired brunette smiling at her in unexpressed joy at her obvious well-being even though it was substance induced. The way Juno's face lit up. How she exclaimed he was perfect and she would love Hermione forever by letting them be together.

He wished he had been there. Could hear her thoughts. Hear the exact moment she said it with his own ears, see it with his own eyes instead of the one Carlisle had given him. He wished he had Jasper's power at least, so he could feel the emotions she harboured for him directly.

"She loves me" he whispered to himself, and his face broke out into his biggest smile, as he turned another corner in the hospital, striding towards his mates room.

His path was blocked by a red-faced, clearly pissed off Ronald Dumbledore.

**(ron)**

He was an arrogant bastard. He held himself in the way Malfoy had always done when he was alive. So bloody confident he thought he was better than anyone else. Even now, he was marching through the hospital as if he owned the bloody place. His dad, or whoever the hell that vampire was to him, was only an average doctor, not _that_ important.

Edward Cullen paused with a frown as Ron blocked his path. The red-head had never noticed how close in height they were. Sure, Edward had a better build than him (Ron always had been long and lanky, and would never have the muscles Bill or Charlie had) and he looked much faster (scratch that, Ron _knew_ he was much faster. And much stronger, which was why he was glad they were in a public place with so many people nearby). But he knew enough fire-related spells and one particular _Diffindo_ which could cause much damage when focused on a certain area. Or _Sectumsempra_, he was always eager to try that one out; Juno had said it worked wonders on Death Eaters. She'd never tried it on a vampire (Ron didn't know if she had ever met one before the Cullen's) but he was sure it would have some effect.

"How is she?" Edward asked, his golden eyes wide with obvious worry. Ron brushed aside that thought, and his jaw clenched as he prepared himself.

"I know what you are, Cullen"

Edward looked confused, obviously shocked at the entirely different subject matter. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about, Ron" he replied, recovering quickly. "Now on Juno-

"Don't you dare say her name!" Ron snapped, pointing a threatening finger at the bronze-haired boy. He didn't look particularly happy at the fact, but he remained silent. "You don't have the right to say her name anymore. You can't think about her, talk to her, go anywhere near her. Understand me?"

He shook his head in obvious confusion, and seemed agitated to move around him and get to the closed door behind him where a sleeping Juno and a passed out Hermione were currently residing in, the latter left in an uncomfortable position on the plastic chairs. "Ron, wh-?"

"I'm so stupid not to see it before" Ron started, sniping at him. "You and your family are a bunch of freaks" the vampire's jaw clenched indiscreetly at the term and Ron saw his fists clench tightly out the corner of his eye. "I knew it right from the start there was something off about you lot but then I said, and Hermione so agreed with me, 'Hey. June's life is shit. It has been so fucked up by so many bastards that maybe I should let her have this. The guy may be weird, but he makes her happy, so all is good, right?'. And I want nothing more than for her to be happy, Cullen. I owe her so much for everything she has done for this family. But now? It's changed"

Edward had remained entirely silent throughout Ron's tirade, obviously mulling the words over in his head, before answering, choosing his words carefully. "What has caused this animosity to me, Ron?"

"I want her to be happy" Ron cut in, almost desperately. "She means so much to me. But more than that? I want her to be safe. And...To be honest. I don't think a fucking bloodsucker is entirely safe for her, do you?".

The effect was instantaneous. Cullen stiffened, his eyes blew wide and he appeared to stop moving all together.

"I don-"

"Don't try and deny it" Ron said, with a sneer. The vampire looked visibly shaken at the exclamation so Ron decided to abuse this moment of weakness. "I'm not telling Juno, it would crush her. You're going to break up with her. Nicely; I don't want her to be so incredibly torn up. Then you're going to leave her alone. No tutoring, no phoning, no talking between classes. I want you to be nothing but a face at school and a distant memory of feelings and words"

"Ron, please" Edward cut in, with a desperate, uncharacteristic plea to his words.

"And if that doesn't happen?" Ron added, ignoring him. "I will kill you, Cullen. And this time? I'll make it stick"

* * *

**I had real fun writing run at the end there. I had Hermione tell Ron and then it sort of took a life of its own from there and Ron ended up threatening our favourite little vampire. **

**I actually feel like I'm torturing the characters a bit. I mean, they finally kissed and then they were in a car crash. Edward believes Juno loves him then he is confronted by Ron who says he knows he is a vampire and threatens him to stay away. **

**Don't worry. Good things will happen soon. Just...not for a while.**

**This chapter actually turned out to be much longer than I thought it would be. I'm not that proud of it, so sorry everyone.**

**Words: 5,285**

**Date: 16/10/10**

**This story is going to be on hold for a while. I will finish it and it is not abandoned, I just want to focus on my other stories for a while now. I have a part of the next chapter, but it will probably be a couple of months before I post that. I'm really sorry.**


End file.
